Everything is Perfect or is it ?
by Cherrynuts
Summary: Sequel to how a bet changed everything ! Derek and Casey are in College and Casey is pregnant, only problem her parents don't know but what will happen when they find out ?
1. Chapter 1

Everything is Perfect or is it ?

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD.**

**Sorry guys for not updating any sooner but I had a few tests this week and next week ,too, so I am occupied with learning :(**

**Hope you enjoy, Tell me what you think and what way this fanfic should go, meaning should they stay together or should they part it's your choice. **

Chapter 1 Prologue

Derek's POV

"_Thank god she is finally asleep"_ Is my thought as I sit beside Casey on our bed, in our own apartment. Don't get me wrong or anything , I love Casey more then anything in the world but now that she is in third month she kinda freaks me out, sometimes.

You probably all want to know what happened these past 2 month right ?. Ok so I am going to tell you the short version.

Since we knew Casey was pregnant we ,somehow, convinced our Parents that it would be better if we moved into a new apartment, just a week after Prom. Our excuse was that we needed to adjust to college and all. At first our Parents made a fuss about it but agreed if we would visit them as often as possible, now Casey and I don't intend to visit them too soon 'cause we still haven't figured out how to tell them.

Marti made us promise that she could visit us during her school vacation. We moved into the apartment and unpacked every little thing, 4 weeks before college started. Around that time Casey started to get morning sickness, I felt kinda sorry for her , mostly because I couldn't help her much.

Luckily her morning sickness went when college started. She started to show a little but nobody got suspicious so far. College life wasn't that bad. Girls still hit on me, which led to a few arguments between me and Casey. Believe it or not but I am not interested in these girls anymore, man Casey has changed me so it's a good thing I play hockey most of the time.

My other classes weren't that bad either, maybe that's because Casey helped me studying. I made friends very soon as did Casey. Casey is here for writing and acting. She wants to become an author someday. One of the best things is that I am already captain of the Hockey team. I mean I only started college 3 weeks ago and am captain already that is so awesome. But the best thing is that I am just Derek Venturi and Casey is just Casey McDonald. I can kiss ,hug or hold hands with her whenever and wherever I want.

Sam and Emily attended another college and are both pretty happy. We still stay in contact , they said they would visit us during fall break. They will be quite surprised when they notice that Casey put on a few pounds. They also don't know that Casey is pregnant. The only ones that know are me , Casey, and the Connors, well and Casey's English Teacher, who is also a guidance councilor.

We befriended with the Connors ,since they were our neighbors and also in kind of the same Situation as we are. The Connors are both 18 years old and married. Raven and Colin Connor. They both go to the same college as we do and Connor is in my Hockey team. Only difference between them and us is that they already have a kid named Chad. He is one and a half years old. Quite an adorable kid. He is always talking about becoming a hockey star. I hope Casey's gives birth to a healthy son , so that I can show him how to play hockey. Conner and I hang out a lot ,you could say we are like best friends.

Raven and Casey also are like best friends, they go shopping and Raven helps her a lot with the pregnancy.

Casey stirred ,opening her eyes she starred at me.

"Derek I am sorry, I know that you don't like any of the girls in college,sorry for being so moody right now and I didn't want to let it out on you. ". She gave me an apologetic look ,also looking guilty. I smiled , kissing her neck. I received a giggle.

"Derek ... stop that ... it tickles". I placed my body upon hers and pinned her to the bed ,making sure not to put too much pressure on her stomach and holding both her hands with one of mine, over her head.

"I didn't get to kiss you that often today ,only about 20 times that's not enough so let a hot ,sexy ,man like me have some fun. ". I could see her role her eyes at my comment but as I kissed her there was no protest, she kissed me right back. It's fascinating ,really, that I still feel this jolt run through me every time I kiss her.I pulled away a bit , giving her time to breath. I looked into her eyes , she seemed to get more and more beautiful by the day.

"You are beautiful you know that right ". She blushed .

"You have turned into a total sap ". She said ,so I gave her my pouting face.

"But you are my sap and nothing will change the fact that I love you". She added. I was surprised that my heart still started to speed up whenever she said she loved me, even though we already said it hundreds of times.

"I love you more" Was my response.

**I know it's not much but I am wrecking my brain for some ideas so if you have any or want something drastic to happen feel free to tell me. Also tell me what you like or don't like so I can do it better the next time ;).**

**Next Chapter Casey has an appointment at the Doctor's , checking if the baby is alright and a surprise awaits her.**


	2. Surprise Surprise

Chapter 1 Surprise Surprise

Derek's POV

Thank god it's Friday. School was over early, like every Friday, which is good since I got to spent more time with Casey.

"I'm home and really hungry " I said as I walked through the door.

"Gezz do you think about anything else than food ?". I heard Casey say from the kitchen. I made my way towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You know what they say, the way to a mans heart , is through his stomach. Good thing you are a great cook isn't it.".

"Jerk " I heard her mutter under her breath as she pushed me back, placing a plate filled with Steak , potatoes and peas, in my hand. I took a seat.

"We do think about other stuff as well" I raised my eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh I forgot Hockey and girls ".

"You are the only girl I think about all the time ". She raised her eyebrows , disbelievingly.

"Oh yeah and Marti ". This made a small smile appear on her face. I started eating.

"You do know that I am leaving in about 30 minutes ". I stopped scoffing the food down, looking at her surprised.

"Leaving ? Where are you going?". She let out a sigh.

"I can't believe you forgot Derek ! I have an appointment at the gynecologist". I panicked.

"Why what ? Did something happen to the baby ?".

"No Derek I swear you don't listen to me sometimes, it's just a checkup ".

"Good , I am coming with you ". I stated in a voice that left no room for arguing.

"You don't have to , it's just a normal routine". She said but I could see , she was thankful that I would come with her.

"Well I want to know how out little baby boy is ". I scoffed down the rest of the food.

"Baby boy ? How would you know it is not a girl ?".

"Cause I am a Venturi and this baby is going to be a really handsome, good looking, charming ,heart breaker, just like his farther". I saw her stiffen a little.

"What would you do if it was a girl?". She said in a slightly afraid tone.

"Love her just as much ,but I have to keep all the boys away from her and she has no date till she is 18 ". I heard Casey laugh.

"Come on Venturi lets get this over with". With that we left for the doctor.

At the doctor's

Casey lay on one of those tables and Dr. Flawris was putting this jelly stuff on her stomach so you can see the baby on the monitor. Casey hold my hand and we watched the monitor in awe as Dr. Flawris explained that that was our baby.

"If you look closely you can see the hands and arms here and... OH " Dr. Flawris looked surprised , which made me slightly panic.

"What is something wrong with the baby ? " I asked , Casey hold my hand tighter as she searched the Dr's. eyes for answers . She gave us a smile , shaking her head.

"No, not at all but I have to say congratulations ". OK now I was confused.

"Congratulations to what ?" I asked totally clueless.

"You are having twins". My mouth must have dropped to the ground, I was speechless.

"Twin... Twins, Really ?.". I heard Casey stutter.

"Yes and as much as I can say they are both healthy, everything is fine ". I snapped out of my gaze and looked at Casey, she was beaming and happy.

After our little chat with the Doctor , we decided to make ourselves a nice evening at home.

We sat on the couch watching phone booth. Casey fell asleep during it so I decided to wake her up ,so she could go to bed and sleep.

"Casey , hun, wake up". I kissed her forehead.

"Wha.." Was her response.

"Come on I'll take you upstairs to sleep". I carried her up the stairs ,to bed. After tugging her in I ,myself , lied down beside her, just looking at her. I still couldn't believe my luck, she is perfect and could do so much better than me. Just then she laid her head on my chest.

"Derek "

"Huh?" I asked looking down at her.

"I can't believe that we are having twins, I mean we did "it" once and well...". I felt the same but couldn't keep a comment from slipping my mouth.

"Well we Venturis are always good for surprises also I have super sperm so it shouldn't surprise you "

"Super sperm huh ?" She looked at me ,with this glint in her eyes, just begging for a challenge.

"Are you saying that you want to disagree ?" The smile that graced her lips was one guinea , truly happy one.

"Derek I am not going to say anything to that I am tired ". She turned her back to me, closing her eyes.

"Hey you can't just fall asleep now , no fair ". I pulled her back towards my body, planting my arm around her waist, I heard a muffled "I love you" ,before she was asleep. I couldn't keep myself from smirking, she never would stop keeping me on my toes.

"I love you more ". Was my response before I myself drifted to sleep.

**I know it is nothing special but I promise the next chapter is going to be longer and funnier, **

**Review pretty pretty please :) **


	3. Early morning walk

Chapter 2 Early morning walk

Derek POV

**So here is the next chapter hope you guys didn't have to wait too long. Enjoy .**

"Derek, get up " I heard my name being called, but didn't respond.

"Derek , Derek wake up".

"Case I am really tired ". I mumbled.

"Please Derek I want to go for a walk". She pulled the blanket away from me. Fuck it was cold, I can tell you.

"God Case how late is it?" . When she looked to the ground , I checked the clock.

"Casey it's 3 am and you want to take a walk?".

"Yeah ..." I heard about pregnant women doing crazy stuff but taking a walk at 3 am, why can't she just eat crazy stuff.

"Derek are you coming with me ?".

"Casey it's freaking cold outside go back to sleep will you ?" I grabbed the blanket from her hands and lied back down, hoping that she,too, would go back to sleep.

"Well then I am going on my own, till later". She stood up , about to leave. Like hell I would let her take a walk alone at 3 am in the morning. This actually woke me up.

"Casey you can't go out there alone ". I said ,panic dripping through my voice, by just imagining what might could happen to her.

"And why can't I go alone ?". How in the hell can someone as intelligent as her ask such a stupid question.

"Maybe because you could get hurt or kidnapped " I said in a "Duh" voice.

"Then come with me". She gave me her best puppy dog look, which I couldn't refuse to. I sighed heavily.

"Yeah let me grab my stuff".

Once I was finished putting on clothes, that kept me warm, me and Case went to the park. I had my arm around her waist ,with her snuggled against me. Suddenly Casey asked me a question, which caught me off guard. I stopped to look at her.

"What are we going to name the kids ?" I hadn't even thought about names.

"Case, we have about another 6 months to go until we have to name them". I unconsciously placed my hand on her stomach, making slow circling motions.

"Nothings wrong with being prepared, what do you think about Jade or Ashley or Faith ,if it's a girl and for a boy ,maybe Michael ... " I kissed the top of her head.

"Let's think about names later ,we still have plenty of time, ". She wanted to protest but I was faster and sealed her lips with mine. She put her arms around my neck pulling me closer. It still amazed me at how perfect she fit to my body and how she made me feel. She pulled away.

"If you think that, that is going to work every time you want to shut me up I am going to tell you now that it's not going to work.". I smirked, taking her hand and walking towards a bench. We sat down ,with her laying her head on my shoulder. I put my head on top of hers just enjoying the moment.

"Derek I am worried ". I had no clue what she meant ,yet again.

"What do you mean ?": I asked bluntly.

"How are we going to tell our Family, Parents, what will they think ? ". I felt myself stiffen at the mention of our Parents, to be honest I totally forgot about them. I felt her pull away ,to look into my eyes , she always did that when she was uncertain.

"I don't know, but I assure you whether or not they agree, I am not going to change my mind about loving you, now that I have you I am not going to let you go that easily, no matter who my opponent is". I sounded way more confident than I actually was. Casey gave me a wonderful smile.

"That is one of many reasons why I love you so ".

"Well one other reason is that I am incredibly good looking, not to mention charming , handsome , sexy ".

"That's enough , lover by, lets head back home".

We went back to our house around 4 ,30 am. Thank god it was Saturday, so we could sleep in.

I woke up to the sound of our doorbell ringing. I ,slowly, opened my eyes, finding Casey still soundly asleep. I looked at the clock, 11am. The doorbell rang again, this time Casey stirred, opened her eyes and looked at me in question. I shrugged my shoulders ,stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll go look.". I went to the door and opened it. That's when I got one of the biggest surprises in the whole world. Our Family was standing there.

"Hey Derek let me guess you were in bed the whole day till just now weren't you ?". My Dad said.

"Smerek I missed you sooo much ". Marti explained as she reached for a hug. I hugged her back while the rest of the family went inside.

"Derek where is Casey?" Nora asked , then it fully hit me. Family here ,in Casey and my apartment, Casey Pregnant, Family might find out, big trouble. My brain was working overtime.

"Derek ?" Lizzy's tone was questioning, while the whole family starred at me, waiting for an answer.

"Casey... she is still upstairs asleep". I finally proceeded to say.

"Oh well then I might as well wake her up". Nora said already walking up the stairs.

"No " I cried out , causing everyone to look at me.

"Yo bro is everything alright?". Ed asked me in a curious tone.

"Sure ,why wouldn't it be ? I just , I'll go and wake up Casey you can go into the kitchen, start lunch , I'll be back in a few". I rushed up the stairs. The reason why they couldn't wake up Casey was that we both shared the same bedroom and since we hate each other it would seem kinda weird.

I walked into the bedroom and found Casey lying on the bed ,asleep. Man she is a fast sleeper. I gently shook her shoulder.

"Case wake up our family is downstairs.". She opened her eyes and as she processed what I just said , her eyes grew wide. She nearly jumped out of bed.

"What , when where , what should I do they can't find out ... I'm a total mess ... fat... pregnant". As she said the last word I heard gasps from behind us. I stiffened and turned around , to find Marti , Edwin and Lizzy staring at us.

Neither of us said a word for a few minutes. Marti was the first one to speak up.

"Casey I don't think you look fat".If we were in any other situation we would have laughed but the tension was too thick.

"Are you really pregnant?": Lizzy asked. Casey , unable to speak just nodded. Edwin turned around , for a second I thought he was going to leave the room , but he just closed the door.

"Since when ? Was it before you went to college ? And is it Derek's". Ed asked. I found my voice.

" Yes it was before we went to college and Yes they are mine".

"They ?". Lizzy asked.

"Yes I am having twins ". Casey said in a low, but proud voice.

"But you have to promise me not to tell anyone , especially not our Parents ". Casey added. All of them nodded. That's when Marti started to squeal.

"I am going to be an aunt or a big sister ? I can't believe it , do you have any names?". I saw a smile appear on Casey's face, she was happy that at least they accepted us.

"No we are still trying to find some , maybe you want to help us ?". Casey offered. Lizzy went over to Casey, with a solemn face.

"Why didn't you tell me ? Didn't you trust me ?". There was disappointment in her voice. Casey's smile disappeared. She looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry it's not like I don't but I was confused and didn't know what to do ". Lizzy put her hands on Casey's shoulders.

"It's ok I guess, but don't do it again, you can tell me everything ". Casey pulled her sister in for a big bear hug.

"Hey I want to have a hug ,too". Marti said ,while rushing over to Lizzy and Case, to be pulled into the hug as well.

"So bro congrats I think...". I smirked.

"Yeah you can say that ".I replied. Edwin leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I kinda feel sorry for you ,though. I have read about girls ,when they are pregnant, let me tell you it is no bed of roses , if you know what I mean". I cringed at his words ,knowing that they were true.

"Derek, Lizz ,Ed , Marti ,Casey are you all up there ". I heard Nora yell from downstairs.

"Yep we will be down in a sec". Lizzy, Ed and Marti strode past us , giving me and Casey a little privacy before we had to pretend to be hating each other. I gave Casey a lingering kiss , before stepping away and downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and the table was already set. Casey was there a few seconds later, and slipped , nearly falling down. I caught her before she touched the ground.

"So klutzilla strikes again". I commented.

"Shut up , jerk". Casey muttered.

"You are still the same aren't you , some things never change". Nora said , rolling her eyes. She stopped and took a second glance at Casey.

"Maybe they do , Casey did you put on some weight ?". Great start. Since Casey didn't say anything I talked for her.

"It's not very surprising really , all she eats ,while studying , is ice cream.". Casey gave me a jab in the ribs. Nora seamed to buy it so we all sat down for lunch.

After we were all seated we made small talk.

"So what brings you guys here ?". I asked not too pleased at their sudden appearance.

"That's not a very nice thing to ask Derek ". My dad said. "But to answer your question, we haven't seen you all in a while so we thought we would drop by and see how you guys are doing".

"Next time give us a warning , you cut Casey short on her beauty sleep , I swear to god she needs it". Casey kicked me against my shinbone.

"Ouch ,space Case, stop the violence , Geez no need to get all aggressive". I could deny it as much as I wanted to but I still enjoyed fighting with Casey.

"You big baby, maybe if you would just keep your mouth shut then you wouldn't get hurt". She replied sharply, but if you listened carefully , you could tell that she didn't mean it

"Big baby ? Can't you come up with something better than that ?". She was about to answer back, when Nora cut her short.

"Now ,Now , we are not even here half an hour and you are already at it again can't you at least pretend to get along ?". We all that is , Marti , Ed , Lizz, George , Case and me, looked at her as if she were Crazy.

"OK I get what you all mean bit I can still dream can't I ?".

We talked about an hour before Lizzy and Edwin excused themselves to play x-box.

"Smerek could you play something with me ?".

"Hm let me think ... you have got about three seconds to run before I'll come and do something terrible to you".

She screamed, running away with me chasing after her. She ran upstairs , into my bedroom. I caught her just before she was about to jump on the bed.

"I got you Smarti , be prepared for your punishment". I tickled her till she hardly could breath.

"Stop... Smerek... I accept... defeat". I smirked , letting her catch her breath.

"Smerek ? "

"Hmm?"

"Can I still come and visit once your kids are born ?". She still was the same.

"Of Course they need someone,besides me ,to whom they can look up to". A smile appeared on Marti's face before she took off downstairs.

"Come on Smerek you lazy butt, come and get me".

The day passed by fast and without noticing it , it was already 5 pm.

"So it was nice getting to see you all again , be careful on your way home ". Casey said as she walked them all to the door.

"We will and you two try to not kill each other ". We were hugged good bye and they left. As soon as they were out off sight , Casey shut the door , pushed me against the wall and kissed me fiercely. And who would I be to deny her ? I kissed her back just as forceful, dieing to do that all day. As she pulled away , for the lack of air, I spoke.

"Someone seemed to miss me ".

"Shut up ".

"Gladly". With that I leaned down , kissing her again. We proceeded to climb the stairs , our lips never breaking contact. Once we were in our bedroom , clothes were shed everywhere. By the end of the day I can just say that I was very happy.

**I am totally sorry that I took me so long apologizing :( **

**Thanks for your reviews . **

**SballLuvr5 **

**Brandonha **

**DaniMarie92**

**My-Edward-1992**

**sernity1806**

**As for the twins, I don't know what gender they are going to be , but I am open for ideas , as Brandonha already mentioned in his review .Sorry for the mix up Brandonha. Tell me what you would like :)**

**I just had to fix my mistake I made when I wrote her instead of his review. Sorry again .**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	4. The Fight

Chapter 3 The fight.

**I changed the time so it doesn't take to long for Casey to get the babies. Casey is now in her 4ht month . Enjoy ,enjoy **

Derek POV

It's the Friday before fall break. Nothing big happened the last few weeks. But today was a hockey match, mine, to be exactly. We practiced hard this last 2 weeks and won every match. Casey , Raven and of course Chad watched every match , cheering for us. Unfortunately ,today, Casey wouldn't be here to watch me, not after the fight we had.

_Flashback_

"_God Casey would you stop it already ". I said , frustrated. She was really annoying the shit out of me with her newly found habit to keep everything clean, not to mention that I was nervous like I always was before a big game._

"_Derek get up and help, you lazy butt , you are making such a mess I can't believe it". She said ,equally annoyed. As she turned off the TV I snapped._

"_God Casey ,don't you have someone else to bug ? "._

"_So I bug you ? Fine do what you want not that I care ". She said , hurt. That's what frustrated me so ,since she was pregnant her mood was incalculably, not only did she take walks at impossible hours, but now she wants to clean everything. She also is always moping around._

"_I will ,thank you very much". I should have stopped, kept my mouth shut , but I just had to say something stupid._

"_Sometimes I really wish you were more like Ruby, she doesn't mop around". Ruby was one of the hockey cheerleaders. She was constantly flirting with me, also pretty good looking. I didn't even register ,then, what I had said till Casey said something._

"_Them maybe you should go and screw her for all I care, get her pregnant and live happily ever after". Her voice broke at the end._

"_Case... I am sorry". Casey didn't even listen, she took her keys and ran out of the house. I attempted to run after her, but just then my cell rang. I flipped it open, it was Collin._

"_Yo D man , get your butt over here, the game starts in 20 minutes"._

"_Yeah I'll be there ". I let Casey be, knowing that she probably just needed to let some steam off._

End Flashback.

So here I was now in the stadium, looking through the rows to find Casey. She wasn't there though and who could blame her , I was a total ass to her.

It surprised me, that my team was still in lead, although I was playing rather bad . 5:3. Colin sled over to me.

"D snap out of it, just another 10 minutes before the game ends, what's up with you today ?"

"Nothing, you are right let's get this done with". I sled over to get the puck. We played the next few minutes and I scored a final goal. As soon as the Referee whistled to end the game I left the field , going to the locker room. I searched through my bag , till I found my cell. I looked at the display, nothing, she didn't even try to call me. I dialed her number, piep...piep...piep. She didn't pick up ,just her stupid mail box.

I grabbed my clothes, changed and left the lockers. Once I reached the streets I walked and as I turned a corner I bumped into someone. She fell to the ground.

"Ouch ". The person said and I knew that voice. I looked down and she looked up, our eyes met. I thought my eyes were deceiving me.

"Derek is that you ?". She asked.

"Brooke?". She stood up and gave me a beautiful smile, before she hugged me and I hugged back.

"God I haven't seen you in ages how are you doing ?". She asked not once looking up. I was happy you must know Brooke was the best friend I had , back in my young days. She moved when I was 13 and that was about the first time I really cried.

"I am fine and you , you haven't really changed , what are you doing here ?".

With Casey

"_Stupid jerk , why did he have to be so harsh, I know that I am a pain in the neck at the moment but seriously Ruby what if he really wished I was more like her ?"._ Thoughts like these were running through my head and brought tears to my eyes. I finally came to my destination, the park. At this place I could always think straight , I sat down on the bench and just cried. "_ I can't really blame him, I look terrible and always was yelling at him the last few weeks. He didn't even try to stop me ". _ That last thought brought a fresh wave of tears to my eyes. I looked at my watch ,trying to identify the time through my blurry vision. 8,30 pm. Derek's match started 15 minutes ago.

"_Maybe I should go and talk to him, he probably didn't mean what he said " _I decided to walk to the stadium , knowing that if I didn't run a marathon I would miss the whole match. I didn't want to get there on time anyway. I walked through the allay ways and whipped away the remaining tears ,with the sleeve of my arms.

I was only one turn away from the Stadium but I wish I never took it. As I turned around the corner, my heart broke. There was Derek , hugging a girl that I have never seen before. I could feel the tears making their way down my face, it took all my might not to sob. I turned around as quickly as possible , without making any noise. As soon as I was out of ear shot I ran back to the apartment. It took me about 15 minutes to get there and once I was inside I ran upstairs ,into the bedroom , closed the door behind me and lay on the bed. I let out a sob , then another one , and so on.

I couldn't believe what I just saw, he was hugging her and not like every other girl he was friends with , no he hugged her like he knew her for ages . Maybe he has an affair with her. I cried harder. I didn't even know that I grew so fond of Derek, I never loved someone as much as him.

With Derek.

I heard her light chuckle as she pulled away.

"You haven't changed much as well , I was here to wait for Brian my boyfriend". As she said this I remembered what I was doing before, Casey.

"Fuck". I sweared. Brooke looked at me ,questionable.

"I got to go , I'll call you promise, since Brian is your boyfriend he can give me the number, he is in my hockey team anyway. I Have to fix a problem with my girlfriend".

I took off running home. By the time I was there I could hardly breath. I just hoped Casey was home , safe. I opened the door. Once inside I could hear faint crying, from upstairs. I knew it was Casey and thought something bad happened , so I hurried up the stairs. I slowly opened the bedroom door and cringed at the sight that greeted me. Casey lay in bed , her face buried in pillows and her body was wrecking uncontrollably, under her sobs. I walked over to the bed and lied my hand on her shoulder.

"Case" I said softly. She jerked away and crawled to the other side of the bed. I was surprised by her reaction, feeling a small stab in my chest.

"Case what's up why are you crying ?". She looked up , for the first time I got a full view of her face and my stomach clenched. Her eyes were puffy red , lips parted and cheeks red. Her eyes were full of hurt , anger and betrayal .

"Case?".

"Get away I don't want to see you ". Her words were harsh and her eyes cold.

"Case? What's wrong ? , look if this is about earlier , I am sorry I was just upset like I am always before a match ...". She cut me off.

"So you go chasing after other girls".

"What are you talking about ?".

"You know exactly what I am talking about!". She looked away from me , which made me angry. I crawled over to her side , placing my arms on each side of her shoulder. She looked at me , before she slapped my hands away , walking to the far end of the room.

"Don't touch me ".

"Damn it Casey tell me what's wrong ?". I almost believed that she was angry and didn't want men to touch her, but her tears betrayed her.

"You want.. to .. know what's... wrong, fine " she whipped a few tears away and tried to speak.

"I'm so stupid " I looked at her confused.

"I thought you loved me, no I believed it although I should have known that you can't stay faithful.". She thought I was unfaithful?.

"Listen Casey what I said about Ruby wasn't serious, I didn't mean it ...". She let out a bitter laugh.

"I never said I was talking about Ruby.". Why couldn't she just say what was on her mind for once.

"Who are you talking about I am getting fed up just trying to pull everything out of you". I was upset , for one I didn't know what was going on and second I didn't do anything wrong.

"Is she better than me ?". She didn't seem angry anymore but hurt. God she changed moods so fast I couldn't even keep up if I wanted to.

"Who Casey who ?".

"I don't know what her name is I don't even know why you have an affair". Her eyes were downcast.

"Am I that horrible, or boring? " My mouth was wide open, literately speaking.

"Wow Wait what in the seven hells makes you think I have an affair? ". I went over to her and lifted her chin.

"Look at me ".

" I saw you , after your game. I came to congratulate, and to apologize to you but you were busy ... hugging this girl". If I didn't stand right in front of her I wouldn't of heard her.

"I.. Casey you misunderstood , there is nothing going on between me and Brooke". As I said Brooke's name she flinched .

"So you are calling me a liar? I saw you Derek , I saw everything ". God why did she have to be so damn stubborn.

"Casey Brooke was my best friend, we always hung out , till her parents decided that they had to move. I was 13 years old as it happened , god I cried for ages. Today we just kinda bumped into each other , while I was looking for you , because I was worried , 'cause you didn't pick up your cell. I was surprised when I saw her... and she just hugged me ...but we are just friends, you gotta believe me ". I said it all in one breath and once finished I breathed in heavily. Casey considered my answer , still looking at me skeptically. I wanted to go on but she placed her finger on my lips. She searched my eyes for any sign of dishonesty.

" I'm sorry for concluding things". I smiled , happy that she at least did believe me. I used my hands to brush away the remaining tears , before leaning in to kiss her. She however didn't think of it as a good idea, for she pulled away. I looked at her confused.

"Case?" She gave ma a small smile.

"I am sorry , so much happened today, I need to get my thoughts straight. It's not like I don't believe you it's just that ... I don't know just let us sleep and talk about the rest tomorrow.".

She went to the bathroom, leaving me standing there dumbfounded. She returned 5 minutes later in her night gown and went to bed. I took a shower and joined her afterwards. She was already asleep , or so I thought, 'cause as I tried to pull her closer to me she took my hand of her waist and crawled away from me.

"Give me time Derek, just a little time". With that she fell asleep, but I didn't fall asleep for a long time...

**So that is it :) What will happen next ? Will Casey let her jealousy win and destroy the relationship or will she believe what Derek says? Review if you want to find out **

**Thanks to : **

**DaniMarie92 I really appreciate your comment :)**

**sballLuvr5 You ,too Thanks , really nice of you :) **

**Brandonha Again sorry for my mistake :( **


	5. Explanation and meeting

Chapter 4 Chapter 4 Explanation and meeting

**So here is the next chapter and it is a little longer ;) Hope you like it . **

Casey's POV

"_Ah what the ... why can't I just fall to sleep and forget about everything_". I thought angrily. I turned a little so I could look at Derek. A strand of hair was in his face, so I gently pushed it to the side. _"God why do I love him so much ? ". _Just looking at him made me go soft. I decided ,since I couldn't sleep , to stand up and get something to eat.

I got up as quietly as possible , making my way downstairs. I searched the Fridge for Ice cream and found some. Grabbing a spoon I seated my self on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels. Nothing , nothing , again nothing. Just as I was about to give up I and turn off the TV I saw Titanic playing on one channel. I always loved that film , I have seen it at least 20 times but I still cry when he dies. The film started about 20 minutes ago, so we were now at the part where Rose and Jack met each other.

I looked at the watch. 3,35 am. _"Yep I ain't getting no sleep tonight"._

Dereks POV

As I opened my eyes, I looked at the clock , 4,46 am. _"great time to wake up". _I wanted to look at Casey, only problem ,she wasn't there. I shot up fearing for the worst. Maybe she still was upset and decided to take a walk. I literally fell out of bed and down the stairs. I was about to grab my Jacket and walk out the door when I heard crying, it came out of the living room.

As I entered I saw her and relief swept through me. She sat on the couch ,wrapped up in a blanket and crying. I noticed an empty ice cream box , on the table, and looked at the film she was watching Titanic. She has seen the film plenty of times and still cried .

"Casey?". I saw her flinch , before she turned around. Her eyes were puffy red , as were her cheeks.

"Der...der...ek ". She chocked out. I sat down besides her and no sooner she was in my arms crying. Out of reflex I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her back slightly. After a while she calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry .." I began but Casey freed herself out of my embrace and gave me a kiss. I was shocked at first because just a few hours ago she didn't want me to kiss her and now she was kissing me. Because of all the thinking that was going on in my brain I failed to kiss her back. Casey however pulled back and a fresh wave of tears came to her eyes.

"you...you..do..don't love...me". She chocked out between sobs and hiccups. She moved to the other end of the couch, pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands.

"You...are...are...are.. going ...leave ...me ...for Brooke". As she said the last part her body, ,if possible, shook more.

"Case, honey, that is ridicules and you know it. Geez you really have one special ability to always assume the worst". I said as I inched closer to her, and wrapping her in my arms. She tried to fight , lucky me that she was to exhausted to do so.

"Why...did...didn't ...you kiss me ...back?". I pulled back ,slightly, to look into her eyes before replying.

"I was thinking about something and really I was shocked that you decided to kiss me, also you didn't even give me enough time to kiss you back". As I saw the many emotions in her eyes I decided that I needed to show her that I meant everything I had just said.

Slowly I leaned down, till I finally met her lips. She was shy and guarded, so I decided to show her that I wasn't going to leave her. I placed one hand on her back , the other behind her head, pulling her closer. At least I got what I wanted , she kissed back just as eagerly. She was the one to pull away, breathing heavily.

"Promise me ...you won't leave me... and you won't die or anything like that". She looked me directly in the eye. I just smiled.

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easily, promise". A smile graced her lips.

"Sorry for not believing you and for being such a bitch to you earlier".

"I am sorry, too. There was no need for me to flip out like that ". I gave her a reassuring smile. "Come on let's head to bed". I released her and headed for the stairs, when she grabbed my wrist. I looked at her, confused.

"What's up ?". She looked shocked.

"Derek ... ". She got me worried. She reached for my hand and placed it on her stomach. Now I knew why she was so shocked, I could fell them, they were kicking. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that there were kids, growing, in her stomach. **( I don't know if kids already kick in the 4****th**** month )**

"Great isn't it ?". she asked me. I couldn't respond with words I just nodded.

"Now we can get upstairs". Casey said smiling. We both stood up and went to our bedroom. We lay down and I placed my hand on her stomach again, making slow circling motions.

"Derek... that tickles". I heard Casey's giggling. She inched closer and placed her head on my chest, snuggling close to me.

"Derek "

"Yeah?". Although I was tired a little while ago I was wide awake now.

"Can you tell me something about Brooke ? I mean you seemed to , well like her... the way you embraced her and...".

I looked down at her, while she just buried her face in my chest.

"What do you want to know ?". She needed to know that Brooke and I were nothing more than friends and if she wanted to know something about her I was going to tell her.

"How did you meet ?".

"Hm I remember it like it was just yesterday. I was running to the playgrounds, when I bumped into someone. As I looked down I saw a little girl, about my age. She looked up at me and apologized for not watching were she was going. I helped her to stand up and for that I needed to hold her arm, but when I did she winced. ".

Casey was now looking up at me, waiting for me to go on.

"As I looked at her arm I saw an ugly bruise and asked where it was from. She looked down and wanted to walk away but I held a firm grip on her arm. I was about to ask her again when I heard a few boys call "Hey you ugly girl come back here we are not finished with you yet". I saw the fear in her eyes and figured that the boys were the cause of this. She pleaded me to let her go but I didn't. The boys caught up, thanking me for holding her so she couldn't run away anymore. By this time she was crying and..".

I looked down at Casey and saw that she also was crying.

"How could the...y ...do some...thing like ...that. To ...her ". I gently whipped away the tears.

"I have never seen you cry this much ". I said a small smile gracing my lips.

"I can't do ...nothing ...about it.,..it's the hormones".

"Anyway as they were about to beat her up I pushed her behind me and beat the crap out of them. Unfortunately they also got to threw a few punches at me, so I ended up with a black eye. I won, though and they ran away. I sat on the ground for a while ,trying to catch my breath. That was when Brooke introduced herself. She helped me up and apologized again , also thanking me. She told me why they followed her. They just wanted her to play with them but she didn't want to so they beat her up. And Brooke and I were friends ever since".

I looked down at Casey again. She seemed to think about something , I knew she wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to.

"What do you want to know ?". She looked a little startled that I knew she wanted to ask but she asked.

"Uhm did you ever ...well .. think of her than more as a friend?". By now Casey's face was red of embarrassment.

"You mean if I ever wanted to have her as my girlfriend ? ". She shifted uncomfortably.

"yeah". She whispered. I lifted her chin so she looked at me.

"No ". I answered without any trace of dishonesty in my voice. I felt her relax against me again.

"But come to think of it ". II felt her tense a little. "You and Brooke are a lot alike".

"What do you mean?".

"Well she is also very intelligent and caring but not as feminine as you she is a little more tomboyish. That's probably why we were so good friends. I think you and her would really like each other". I stroked a strand of hair out of her face.

"So am I finished with the interrogation now ? Or is there anything else you want to know ?".

Her face flushed again, god was she adorable when she did that.

"I didn't meant to make it seem like one I was just curious, I think I have to make it better don't I ?". She gave me one of her smirks.

"Yeah that would be appropriate".

"Good I'll let you sleep then ". She wanted to turn around but she couldn't just make such suggestive suggestions and then turn around.

"Not so fast ". I turned her over so she was on her back and pinned her to the bed.

"Derek what are you doing ?". She asked faking innocence. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Just getting my reward for the whole questioning".

We didn't sleep very much so it was not surprising that we woke up around 15pm. Even then we didn't get up on our free will, we were woken up by the telephone.

"mhmm I don't wanna get up" I mumbled.

"Ok I am going to get the phone". I felt how weight was pushed from the bed and warmth taken away.

Five minutes later I heard Casey call my name. She sat on the bed.

"Its for you ". She said quietly. I looked up and took the phone.

"Yeah" I mumbled ,clearly still half asleep.

"Well you seem to be happy to hear from me ".

"Brooke ?". I looked over to Casey , wanting to know what her reaction might be. To my surprise she didn't seem to be upset or angry, she just smiled at me and gave me a kiss upon my cheek, before leaving to go to the bathroom.

"No it's Santa clause ".

"Very funny what's up ?".

"I wanted to ask if you might want to hang out a bit ya know , catch up a bit ,have some fun, by the way the girl who answered the phone was that your girlfriend ?".

I heard the toilet flush and the shower being turned on.

"Yeah that was Casey, my girlfriend. I would really like to catch up with you".

"Cool so how about in an hour at the mall, bring Casey I would really like to get to know her, she must be something special if you don't refer to her as chick or babe and call her by her real name". I chuckled remembering as I had some girlfriends and always said that the chicks and babes were hot but that was all.

"Yeah would be great so see you at the mall".

"Yep Bye".

The shower was still running and I needed one as well so why waste the water ?. I entered , took of my clothes and joined Casey. She was standing with her back facing me so I took the opportunity to sneak up on her. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and nuzzled her neck.

"EEAP Der-ek... Thanks for the heart attack. What are you doing ?".

"Taking a shower and spoiling my girlfriend , why what does it look like ?". I smirked , knowing that she already knew the real reason I was here. She leaned back and rested her head on my chest. She exposed the left side of her neck so I had better access.

I trailed kisses from her neck to her jaw line, till I found her mouth. I let my hands trail up and down her body, as she suppressed a moan. I smiled against her lips, liking the effect I had on her. She pulled away.

"Der..ek I don't think this is a good idea".

"It's not ? ". I kissed her neck again.

"uh no... it's not .. what did...did ... Brooke want". I totally forgot that I told Brooke we would meet her in an hour at the mall. I stopped in my ministration, causing her to look at me.

"She wants to hang out with us , I told her it was ok and that we would meet her in an hour at the mall".

"Then let's not make her wait". With that she left the shower and I was very unpleased, literally speaking. I turned the shower from warm to cold.

After I finished I went into our bedroom, only to find Casey staring at her reflexion in the mirror. She looked up and sighed.

"I put on so much weight nothing looks good on me anymore". She looked sad ,although I didn't know why.

"Case, it's normal ,you are pregnant To tell you the truth " She looked at me." You look way better with nothing on". I winked at her. She blushed a deep shade of red.

"Derek maybe I should wear nothing to school then if I look better with nothing on". She caught on to my game but just imagining someone else seeing her like this made me cringe.

"No I think wearing something is way better than nothing". She smiled a little smile.

"Oh man it doesn't fit ". She said pulling down her trousers, searching for one that fit. This was the perfect opportunity to give her my present.

"Case wait I got something for you ". I pulled out a bag from under the bed and gave it to her.

"What is it ?".

"You have to open it and find out". She opened it and her face lit up instantly.

"Omg Derek it's beautiful". She pulled out the red ,casual, dress. It had some flowers on it.

"Put it on ". She did what I said.

"Could you close the zipper ?". As soon as it was closed she turned around in circles. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"What do you think ?".

"You look gorgeous". She gave me one of her most beautiful smiles. Coming over to me , giving me a sweet lingering kiss.

"You better get dressed before we are too late".

At the Mall.

We were 10 minutes early so we decided to look for some ice cream.

"Derek wait I need to go to the toilet, I'll be back in a few". She left and made her way to the toilets. She was gone for about 3 minutes when I heard someone squeal.

"DEREK", that was when I got knocked over by said person. I looked up only to see Brooke sheepishly looking at me.

"And once again I am knocked out by Brooke Daniels".

"It's not my fault that you are still not steady". We both burst out laughing, until we heard someone clearing their throat. This someone was no other than Casey.

Casey's POV

I came out of the toilet , just in time to hear someone squealing Derek's name and knocking him over. I guessed that it must have been Brooke. I walked over to them, hearing them laughing. Somehow it made me a little jealous seeing Derek there with Brooke lying on top of him. I pushed the thought aside and cleared my throat.

They both looked up at me and I saw Derek's face turning pale. I think he thought I was going to be mad at him, because he got up the floor very fast, also helping Brooke up.

"Uhm Casey ? This is Brooke and Brooke this is Casey ". He motioned with his hands.

"Hey " Brooke greeted me extending her hand . I took it and also replied a hi.

I wanted to ask her how she was when she suddenly turned around and yelled through the entire building.

"BRIAN GET OVER HERE I NEED TO INTRODUCE YOU TO CASEY AND DEREK".

I flushed red 'cause everyone was looking at us. Derek just laughed and Brooke didn't even seem to notice. Brian didn't seem to mind either. As Brian joined us Brooke spoke up again.

"So honey this is Casey and Derek you already know".

"What's up man , how's it going". He greeted Derek first before he held his hand up to me. I didn't know what he wanted until Brooke said.

"Hey he waits for you to high five him". I looked at Derek again feeling embarrassed , and at a loss.

He noticed and started talking about hockey.

"Hey Case Brian and I are going to the Sports center looking for some new pucks, you and Brooke can go shopping if that is alright". I only nodded. We didn't say a word until they were out of sight.

"Sorry about that, Brian is a little dense sometimes and doesn't know how to treat a lady right". She said in a bright voice. I noticed that she was checking me out. Her eyes wondered over my body as if they were looking for some kind of flaw. It made me extremely uncomfortable. I also took the time to check her out. She wasn't ugly, no she was beautiful. She had long black hair, reaching her middle back. Piercing blue eyes and a really athletic figure. I was really doubting that Derek just saw her as a friend. I snapped out of my Daze as she asked me if we should go and find some clothes.

"So where do you want to go first ?". She asked me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hmm ok you didn't want it any other way , it was your own choice you let me decide. Let's get some lacy undies.". She took my hand and led the way.

"Casey was it right ?".

"Yeah".

"How did you get to know Derek ?". I didn't know what to tell her. I couldn't just tell her oh I am his step sis and we fought constantly till we somehow admitted that we liked each other.

" From high school". I heard her chuckle.

"Let me guess he came to you , looking as if he had no interest in you and said hey babe you have any plans for tonight?". She laughed a little and I did ,too, because he really did that back in High school to most of the girls.

"No actually we couldn't stand each other and we were fighting over everything". We did some more small talk until we reached the shop. She went straight to the black lacy underwear.

"How long are you two a couple ?".

"About 5 month and you and Brain ?".

"Brian and I just celebrated our 3rd month. That explains some things". I looked at her questioningly.

"You are pregnant aren't you ?". I was offended.

"So you think that Derek is just my boyfriend because he got me pregnant ?". I wanted to turn around and get out before my anger got the better of me.

"No I didn't mean it that way, he wouldn't do something like that I just meant that it explains why you are.. well... chubby. You seemed to be very athletic so I couldn't think of anything else. ". I looked at her and she continued.

"Sorry I am no good with words and I certainly didn't mean to offend you. How about we become friends? Getting a new start would be great seeing that we somehow started off wrong.". I nodded and offered a small smile.

"I understand why he choose you to be his girlfriend".

"You do ?". I asked in disbelieve.

"yeah you seem to be smart and caring but also if it is true that you two have fought in the past you keep him on his toes and that is exactly what he needs". I was astonished at her answer. We had a little more small talk about this and that.

"Hey Casey I found just the right underwear for you". She hold up a black lacy set with suspenders.

"Black is his favorite, you two should try it tonight , tease him a little he won't be able to resist you". She stated. I blushed several shades of red.

"How do you know all this ?".

"We were best buddies and used to tell us everything I really miss the old days when we used to make fun of the teachers or hang out. So what do you think should I take ,the red or blue, one for Brian ?". I smiled at her , she wasn't that bad after all.

"Red " I said with a small smirk.

We went to get some ice cream after we bought the lacy underwear.

Derek's POV

Brian and I were finished with looking at the sports center and headed through the mall. As we left Brooke and Casey alone I was a little afraid that they might not like each other but I disposed that thought as soon as I saw the two eating ice cream and laughing. We went over to them. Brian to Brooke and I went to Casey giving her a long kiss.

"Geez you two get a room ". Brooke and Brian said in union. We all shared a laugh.

"So what have you guys been up to ?". Casey asked .

"well we checked out a few sports equipment but found nothing special " . I replied as Brian leaned down and gave Brooke a kiss.

"We better get going see you soon". I said , taking Casey's hand in mine. Brooke broke the kiss ,smiling a wicked smile.

"Yeah see you soon and Casey you know what to do ". She winked at Casey before she took off with Brian.

"Care to explain what that was about ?". I asked in a I want to know what's going on tone.

"Nah you wouldn't understand, woman business".

At home .

Casey went directly to the bathroom, saying something about needing to go to the toilet. She seemed to go there a lot lately. I made my way to the bedroom undressing to my boxers and climbing into bed.

"EEAAP ...Derek ..help there's a really big spider "Casey screamed ,which made me nearly fall out of bed.

"DEREK it's climbing up the shower curtain".

I walked towards the bathroom. The door was opened a crack and I opened it fully walking to the shower , looking for a spider.

"Casey there is no spider anywhere maybe you ..." I stopped as I saw her standing in the door frame wearing a black lacy bra with matching lacy undies and suspenders. MY eyes nearly enough fell out at the sight of her.

"Like what you see? You were very naughty Mr. Venturi and I will have to teach you a lesson". With that she took a tie that she had in her hands and slung it around my neck. She lead me towards the bedroom and threw me on the bed. She hovered above me and gave me a few heated kisses. I was about to pull her closer to me when she pulled away.

"Nu uh not so fast no touching as I said I need to punish you". Before I knew what was happening she had my hands tied to the bed. She smirked an evil smirk before continuing her torturing.

The night was very long...

**Thanks for all the reviews;**

**Brandonha Thanks and I think it's cool for guys to read stories like this, hope you like this chapter )**

**DaniMarie92 Tell me if you loved this chapter as well ;)- **

**SmiiLEY4 Thanks again :) **

**sballLuvr5 I hope it is good like that, with Casey believing Derek. **

**BlackMidnight1 George and Nora aren't going to be too pleased when they find out but it still is a little time till they find out though.**

**CheecaRose Hope this Chapter is long enough ;) **

**So guys what do you think ? Was it good ? Review and tell me. Has any of you got any suggestions for Casey and some more crazy habits. If yes I would be glad if you told me and I could put them in my story 'cause right about now I am running out of ideas. And Casey is just about to be in 5th month which means she can torture Derek for another 4 month )**


	6. Marti visits

Chapter 5 Marti visits Derek's POV

**So enjoy ;) **

I was the happiest man on earth, was my thought as I woke up. I remember the events from last night and god it was great. We defiantly have to repeat that. I looked down to Casey, who was snuggled to my chest, with a smile upon her face. She is like an angel and to tell the truth I really don't know what I did to deserve her. I placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"Mhhm" I heard Casey mumble, pressing her face deeper into my chest , trying to prevent herself from waking up. I love this girl more than it is healthy for me.

Slowly entangling myself I stood up and went downstairs. I was really hungry, only problem was that I didn't know what I should eat. It finally came down, to me searching every cupboard we had. I found some peanut butter and cucumber ,mayo and cheese. I made myself a sandwich and it was really good. After eating one of them I made myself another one. I ate it half way through when Casey came downstairs.

"Derek ? What are you eating ? Can I have a bite ?". I nodded and she took a bite. No sooner she ran to the sink and spit it out.

"Eww Derek how can you eat something like that ?".

"What it's really good ,Derek special". ( Thanks for the tip CheecaRose).

Casey made herself some cereal to eat. We ate in silence for about 5 minutes as Casey jumped up.

"OMG Marti is coming today for a visit, I have to clean the apartment". And here we go again. The apartment was clean, cleaner than clean but she had to clean it up some more.

"Casey it's clean enough, believe me". Too, late she already was in the living room , cleaning. Well why not help her. After about two hours of cleaning it was 10 am.

"Marti will be here any minute now ". Just as she said it the doorbell rang. I went to open it and the first thing I got was a big ,big hug.

"Smerek I missed you soooo much ". Yep that's my Smarti.

"I missed you , too". She then ran over to Casey and hugged her as well, but a little carefuller than me.

"Woah Casey you look good. Hey where can I put my stuff ? you two really missed something, I have got to tell you a lot and you won't believe it". We both looked at her.

"Wait let Derek help you ,you can sleep in the guest room". I carried her stuff to the guest room and helped her unpack. Meanwhile Casey was making Lunch. As Marti and I finished we went down to the kitchen and sat down.

"Just a minute and you can eat ". Casey said hurriedly. The table was already set and Casey served . Mushed potatoes with peas and a sauce. We ate in silence and I got up to get some Mayo and Ketchup for the potatoes. As I started eating Marti and Casey looked at me, funny.

"What ?". I questioned. Marti started laughing.

"Nothing but I got to tell you the some hot news".

"Smarti... what is it that you so urgently have to tell us?". I saw a grin spread upon her face.

"You won't believe it , I mean I wouldn't either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. It's just so unbelievable. ". She would have continued rambling if I hadn't cut her short.

"Smarti come to the point".

"Edwin and Lizzy are really taking you two as a role model. It was about two weeks ago when I came home early from Jimmy's and nobody was home , or so I thought. I went upstairs because I wanted to take a nap, when I passed Edwin's room. His door was open so I took a peek. And there on his bed he was with Lizzy in a full blown out make out session ". She finished. Casey dropped her spoon and I chocked on my meal. As soon as I could breath again I asked.

"They did what ?". I still couldn't believe what she said. I was still processing it.

"Yeah but the best part is when I asked them what they were doing. They jumped apart, both beat red and came up with the stupidest apology ever. Edwin said that Lizzy fell and knocked him over. I couldn't help but ask why it happened that her lips always found his for about 3 minutes. They stumbled for the right words and after I had seen them suffer enough I told them that I didn't mind ".

"Wow, so now our family really is one to gossip about". I said absently. After I regained my composure, I noticed something.

"Smarti who is Jimmy ?" . Her face turned a light shade of pink and I too soon guessed who he was.

"Well ...you ...know ... he is in ... my grade and sort...of well... my ...my ...boyfriend".

"Pardon me ? He is your what ?" I asked incredulously. Marti's face reddened. Before I could stop myself I started the questioning.

"Where does he live ? What's his last name, is he a player or a prude ? How does he look like ? Did he ask you to become his girlfriend ? How far did you two go and for how long is he you boyfriend ?" Casey cut me short with her laugher.

"OMG Derek, cut it out. If you are this bad with Marti I don't want to know what you will do to your own children. The most surprising stuff is that this is coming from you, the one skirt chasing guy himself. ". She laughed onward and now that she mentioned it I must say it would have been funny, but we are talking about Marti here my little sister she is only 11 years old she didn't need a boyfriend ,not now anyway.

"SO Marti who is this Jimmy ? Is he good looking and sweet and romantic ? Does he make you feel special and when you see him do you feel butterflies in your stomach ...". Casey said.

"Oh you are aloud to ask but I am not ? that's not fair ". I replied in a pouting manner.

"Oh shut up Derek this is girls stuff ". I could see Marti looking from me to Casey and back.

"Smerek , Casey ? How about we watch a new film ? ".I looked at Marti and Casey and I both replied.

"No way are you getting out of this without telling us about this Jimmy ". Marti sighed .

"Ok OK I'll tell you ". I smiled a satisfied smirk, I wanted to ask her but Casey beat me to it.

"Tell me Marti is he good looking come on and how does he make you feel ?". I could see a light blush appear on her cheeks.

" To tell the truth he is the best looking guy I have ever seen ..."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean ? " I cut her off.

"Except Smerek of course, so let me finish. He always caries my books and ...and ...and " Marti stammered.

"And what ?" I asked curiously.

"And he kissed me on the day before fall break and I had this feeling in my stomach and everything round me was dizzy and it was suddenly so warm".

"He did What ? Where does he live ? I am going to tell him what's on my mind this little ...". I was cut of by Casey.

"DER-EK leave him alone. Marti that is so sweet I think he is a good guy I have to meet him someday ". Casey gave he an encouraging smile, while Marti blushed even more.

"Case which side are you on she is only 11 years for Christ sake".

"There is no age that tells you when to fall in love Derek so leave her alone, young love is so romantic". Casey romanticized .

"Smerek now that we cleared all that let us watch a film I brought, the Film Pirates of the Caribbean, dead mans chest it's the third part and should be really good ". Marti said excited.

"Yeah ok lets watch it then but this is not finished". We sat down and about one third through the film I got hungry. I went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. Luckily we still had some ice cream. I grabbed a bowl and filled it but before I started eating it I cut some onions and mixed them with the ice (_nice food combination BlackMidnight1 )_

As I came back to the living room and started eating Casey and Marti both burst out laughing.

"Casey are you sure it's you who is pregnant and not Derek?". Casey and Marti shared a laugh, while I just looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?".

"You know what they say about women and crazy food habits well you are just as bad". Marti explained.

"Hey I am just living healthy". I defended myself. I heard Casey clear her throat.

"Healthy ? Ice cream and onions isn't healthy and potatoes with ketchup and mayo isn't either".

"Would you just let me eat woman ? Geez I am just a little hungry ". I defended myself. Casey and Marti dropped the subject and we continued watching the film. Around 4 pm the film ended.

"So what now ? ". Marti asked.

"How about we...". "Ring Ring Ring " We heard the phone. Casey got up and answered.

"Hello Casey speaking ?"

"Casey is that you oh darling I miss you so much I haven't seen you in ages".

"Mom ?" As she said this I turned on the loud speaker.

"Yeah how are you and more importantly is Marti there yet ? I am a little worried about her because she promised to give me a call as soon as she arrived by you ".

"Yes Marti's here and safe. I am fine and so is Derek but how are you and the rest ?".

"We are fine as well although I think Lizzy and Edwin are hiding something, they are sneaking around the house all the time and every time I catch them they are both embarrassed weird".

"Heh heh heh That's probably just the age so don't worry mom ".

"Yeah you are probably right. Anyway since you guys have break we thought about visiting you in a week or so and we will bring Emily and Sam with us they phoned.". Casey dropped the ear piece.

"Casey you still there ?". She picked it up again.

"Uhm yeah I am I mean that's great I think but are you sure it is not to much work ? I mean the whole driving and all ". I was shocked them visiting , now , they will find out what are we going to do? I can't believe it.

"So that's all and give my greetings to Derek and Marti so see you". With that she hung up.

"Oh no Oh no OH NO what are we going to do we can't tell them they aren't aloud to come omg we are so busted ". Casey started flipping out.

"Case calm down we are going to think about something calm down Ok that's not good for the babies ". I went over and hugged her tight , which she returned with just as much enthusiasm.

"I love you Case , everything is going to be alright". I kissed her forehead and she nodded.

"I love you ,too". Casey said.

" I love you guys as well ". I heard Marti say and for the first time noticed that she still is here. I quickly pulled away a little embarrassed to act like that in front of Marti. She just gave a laugh.

"You two really are perfect for each other now I will go into my room and think about something while you two just relax ". Marti was gone before I could even say a word. I led Casey to the couch and set her in my lap. We snuggled a bit, before I heard a giggle escape her lips.

"What's so funny ?" . I asked not quite understanding how she was able to laugh in a situation like this.

"You, I really should ask a doctor to check you up I think you are the one who is pregnant and not me. First you are eating all kinds of stuff and then you are all cuddly ". Just then my stomach grumbled, to which we both laughed.

"I'm hungry let me grab something to eat". I made a move to stand up but Casey just pushed me back down.

"What if I don't want you to gut up right now ? What if I want to cuddle a little more ?" I wanted to respond but she shut me up with a breathtaking kiss. At first I was shocked but as soon as I regained my composure I kissed back. My hand tangled in her hair as I deepened the kiss. I heard a moan escape her lips as I heard someone clearing theirs throat.

"Ähm guys ? Should I go and leave you two alone again ?". Marti asked a little shy. Casey and I broke apart , faster than lightning. We both blushed.

"Smerek and Casey I have the perfect solution to your problem". At this we both listened interested .

" We tell George and Nora that you are pregnant and that Derek is the father".

"What are you nuts Smarti ? they are going to kill us , more likely me "

"Let me finish first, it's a good plan because that way you can see how they react and you won't be lying at least not at first. ".

"What do you mean ". Casey asked.

"Well you see you could tell them that you two have health class together and are paired up so you have to pretend that you are pregnant and that Derek is your boyfriend. Tell Nora and George that you need to practice parenting skills for the future. So what do you think of my plan ?".

"Smarti that's great how did you come up with this stuff ?".

"I am a very smart girl so I am off to bed the whole thinking made my head hurt" . Marti went to bed , Casey and I followed soon.

**So I know that it took me quite some time to create this chapter but I had a exam this week and I needed to learn for it the past week. Anyway what do you think of this Chapter ?**

**Thanks to :**

**SmiiLEY4 Thanks for you comment. **

**BlackMidnight1 Thanks for the tip ;) **

**sballLuvr5 Glad you liked that chapter and hope you like this one too. **

**CheecaRose I am really thankful for the good advice you gave me ;) **

**Brandonha I am trying to change his behavior in the next few chapters.**

**Aquagurl007 I hope I didn't make you wait too long :)**

**So Reviews are always welcomed and in the next chapter you will find out how the Parents react.**


	7. Family visits

Chapter 6 Family visitDerek's POV

Again enjoy reading I hope there aren't too many speeling mistakes or grammer : D .

So the week passed on quickly and before I knew it we had the night before George and Nora, with Sam and Emily would arrive. Ok maybe not night it was already 1 am. We prepared every thing in this week including our little trick with the fake belly,which Casey will wear under her clothes so George and Nora think she isn't really Pregnant. We practiced the whole week as to what we will say and how we will act. But it wasn't enough because Casey still wouldn't give it arrest.

"Derek what if I let a comment slip and they find out for real ? I mean lying isn't the best option either and I don't like lying like that to them it's just not fair and I don't know". I kissed her forehead and pulled her a little bit closer to me.

"Case, chillax everything is going to be just fine ". She looked up at me with teary eyes, about to cry again.

"How can you be so relaxed when I am freaking out here ? Do you even give a damn if they find out about us ? It seems as if you don't care anymore ". Now she let the tears drip down her face. _"God damn it memo to myself, remember never to get Casey pregnant again without our Parents knowing 'cause it is way to stressing"._

"I do care and someone has to be relaxed. I don't want to have to hide the fact that I love you and that you are mine and mine alone. Get some sleep then in a few hours we will find out how George and Nora will react". I whipped the tears away , gave her a kiss on her swollen lips and closed my eyes.

Too soon for my liking the alarm clock ringed and woke us. As I opened my eyes Marti ran into the room.

"Smerek , Casey come on get up it's already 9 o'clock and we have to get you dressed up and Smerek go get a shower and off to Hockey practice. Casey I already made breakfast so go ad eat something so we are at least a little prepared". I couldn't believe how grown up Marti was and obeyed her orders, knowing that she was right.

"Come on the time is running ". I took a quick shower and went down to the kitchen. Man I was Hungry.

I went over and made myself a nice Sandwich , peanut Butter with Jam, Mayo, cucumber and pickles.

"Derek you are beginning to scare me you know that ?" I heard Casey ask.

"No I am totally normal and now on my way to my hockey practice so I'll see you later ". I gave Casey a hug and a kiss before jogging out the door and to Hockey practice.

2 hours Later

I was in front of my house afraid to enter the house, for I saw the family's car in the drive way. But I couldn't leave them alone , with a little luck everything would go as planned. I opened the front door and was greeted by my family , they just arrived minutes before me so they didn't know about it yet.

"Derek it's nice to see you again , my god you have changed ". Nora said and hugged me.

"Hey D man ". Sam greeted followed by a hugging attack from Emily.

"Yo Bro what up ?". Edwin made his presence known and Lizzy gave me a high five.

"Derek son how have you been ? Where is Casey ? Where were you ?".

"Well I am fine and I was at hockey practice, got to keep my shape ". I said with my old arrogance.

"Casey must still be upstairs I am going to call her, take a seat ". They sat down on the couch and made themselves comfortable , as I walked over to the stairs. _"So here goes."_

"Casey, sweety, come down will you the fam Is here". As expected the family was quiet and looked at me , like I was Crazy. My Dad spoke up first.

"Derek are you ok , did you injure yourself at hockey practice ?". I turned to my father and put on my best confused face.

"What do you mean Dad ? What should be wrong with me ? I am fine and I kicked the asses from the other team. Casey are you alright ? Shall I come and give you a hand ?". It was beginning to make fun.

"Derek my sugar plumb give me hand please ". The faces from my Parents were priceless and Casey was so going to get it for sugar plumb. I went up the stairs. Casey was at the top and she looked as if she were in 9th month of pregnancy. Marti really did a great work.

"Case here goes nothing and keep your cool OK?" She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before she took my hand and I lead her down the stairs. I had to keep myself from bursting out laughing, all the faces were staring at us ,mostly with shock , confusion and last but not least anger and you can guess which faces that were.

"Hey Mom , George, how have you been? I think you would want an explanation don't you?". Casey spoke.

"Casey? How did this happen ? When and why ?". Nora asked , slightly mad.

"Mom you know when you like someone you take it to the next step and decide to create a family, well as you know I didn't plan this and it just happened I had ...".

"CASEY you know exactly what I mean. How could you be so god damn reckless ? How could you do his to me ? I thought you wanted to graduate instead of getting pregnant and be a young mother what the hell did you think? OH let me guess you didn't even think ". By now Nora's face was beat red, from anger. I felt Casey's hand tremble and I was sure she was about to cry but tried to keep it in. We had , after all a role to play.

"Casey for Christs sake answer me". Yep Nora was angry.

"Mom you should let Casey explain this I am sure she has a good explanation she... " Lizzy started but Nora cut her of harshly.

"She what Lizzy ? A good explanation for getting pregnant at such a young age is more than reckless. So tell me Casey who is the father does he even want to know anything about the child or did he leave you because he just wanted to have a good fu... ". That was enough she was going to far and I stepped in.

"SHUT UP ". I screamed at her and she fell silent instantly.

"Derek this has got nothing to do with you so stay out of it". My Dad told me. That did it.

"How do you know that ? You come here and just assume things before she even has the time to explain things and for your information this has a lot to do with me this is my child too.". Now everyone was silent but unfortunately it only lasted a second before it was my fathers turn to freak out.

"WHAT !? SHE IS YOUR SISTER DEREK I MEAN HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE ". I was about to respond when Casey did it instead.

"We are step siblings it is no blood relation and if you would just let me explain then you will see that this whole freaking out was for nothing because I am not really pregnant I am just pretending for health class". If you listened closely enough you could hear the pain in Casey's voice ,for she knew that we probably never were going to be accepted by them.

"Our teacher thought it might be a good idea to prepare us for the life that might await us after we graduate so he paired us up and we have to pretend to be pregnant for 4 weeks. After that we get one of these baby's that you feed and have to take care of and we get a grade for it. Since Derek and I are sharing an apartment our teacher thought it was a good idea with pairing us up together and this is where we are now. At first we were fighting like always but he said if we wanted to have a good grade we would have to act like a couple". She finished. Lizzy and Edwin gave us a sad look before they excused themselves to explore the area with Marti.

We heard a small "oh" from our Parents.

"Yeah so it's no big deal like I said maybe you should let someone explain first before you freak out for nothing". I said . I saw a relieved look spread across Nora's and my Dad's face. Then they started to laugh.

"Sorry that we reacted like that, we should have known better, as if you and Casey would ever become a couple. That's ridicules. Casey would never go out with a player like you and she wouldn't be so reckless and get herself pregnant ". Nora exclaimed.

"Yeah right...". Casey said in a low whisper. I swear she was about to cry. Emily must have thought the same , because she came over to us with Sam.

"Case ? Come on we haven't seen you for ages and I have to tell you the newest news. Sam you can stay here with Derek I have to get to talk alone with Casey, women talk". Emily smiled and pulled Casey upstairs. They reached the third step before Nora spoke up again.

"Casey how did you get such a belly , as if you were Pregnant ? ". I heard Casey sigh before she turned around and lifted her shirt, showing the fake belly.

"OK sorry Casey but I was just curious. Don't be mad". Nora apologized.

"Yeah mom no Problem ". With that she left with Emily.

"Sooo D how about something to eat ? I am starving.". Sam tried to lift the mood.

"Yeah Sam come I will fix something, and Nora sorry for the yelling a little while ago". We all went to the kitchen and I fixed some sandwiches for everyone.

Meanwhile with Casey and Emily.

Casey's POV

As we were in the bedroom and the door closed I broke down in sobs. I couldn't decide what was more horrible, my mother thinking I would be reckless and pregnant or that Derek was the father, even if they now thought it was show. I felt Emily embrace me and whisper soothing words.

"You really are pregnant are you not Case? ". Emily asked me after I calmed down a bit.

"Ye..yes". I chocked out.

"Casey shhh everything is going to be alright you can count on me and Sam". Emily was always so understanding.

"Thanks Em".

"I think your mom overreacted I mean she can't really expect to put two sexy teenagers into one house and then think they will leave their fingers from each other". This made me laugh a little.

"See now that's better. Wanna tell me how all this happened and what other news you have because I have to tell you some big news". I eyed her curiously and told her the whole story since we were here and so on.

"WOW that's sad but also romantic".

"Yeah and you should look at what Derek eats nowadays. Sometimes you think he is the one that is pregnant ". As I told her that we both laughed real hard.

"So Em what big news did you have to tell me then ? ". She blushed and looked down.

"Casey ? , Sam and I are well dating but that isn't the best he ...he asked me to marry him once we finished college". My mouth was hanging open. At first I was speechless before I started squealing.

"OMG Em that is great give me a hug". We were both squealing until we were called for lunch.

Derek's POV

I called Emily and Casey down for lunch and it really couldn't get anymore awkward. The whole time while I fixed lunch we were silent except for a few questions Sam asked, but my Parents didn't say a word, probably because they were still too embarrassed by what they did when they arrived. Yeah this wasn't the best idea of all , at least we now know how they will react when we finally decide to tell them, well somehow I think we are going to keep it a secret. That's when Emily and Casey came down, giggling like mad.

Casey walked over to Sam and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sam you little lucky boy congratulations". Sam turned red.

"What is going on , why are you lucky Sam ? What did I miss ?". I looked over to Casey confused. Her smile just grew bigger ,when Sam tried to form a whole sentence.

"D man, you see ... I wanted to tell you... but ... ". Sam stammered out, he was confusing me.

"Sam come on spit it out ! What is it already you can tell me ". Sam looked me straight in the eye and blurted out.

"I asked Emily to marry me after we graduate and she said yes and I would want you to be my best man". My mouth was hanging open a gap.

"You ...you.. want to marry me and asked Emily to be your best man? ". As I realized what I said I corrected myself.

"I mean you asked Emily to marry you and want me to be your best man ? When did you ask her ? I mean I haven't seen you for a couple of month and soon you will be a married man I mean I am speechless".

"Congratulations Emily and Sam ". Nora and my Dad said and hugged each of them. Casey stood close to the door and it took all my might not to go over there and hug her. I hated my current situation. As Sam told us that he wanted to marry Emily and as Nora and Dad were hugging them I wished that they would react the same way ,to us, as they did to Em and Sam. Judging by Casey's expression she thought the same.

"Hey guys we are back again". Marti shouted through the apartment. _"Prefect timing". _

"Great timing food is finished dig in". Everybody grabbed a Sandwich, while sitting down. I grabbed some Mayo, cucumbers, onions, salt , peanut butter , pickles , ketchup and fixed myself a special one. As I started eating it everyone looked at me.

"Whwat ". I asked with a full mouth.

"Derek what are you eating it's disgusting". My Dad exclaimed. "_Fuck I forgot about it, ah why me?? Do you hate me that much god ?_ ".

"The coach thinks we aren't gaining enough weight so he said we should eat that special Sandwich and since I am the Captain I have to be a role model don't I ?". I hoped that they would buy that lie.

"What a strange way to gain some weight". Nora said out loud but seemed to buy it.

"Yo bro could you spare me 5 minutes of you time ? I need to ask you something ". Edwin asked me while Lizzy asked the same just directed to Casey. We both agreed and went to our room, Ed and I in the bedroom and Casey and Lizz in the bathroom . Once we were in there Edwin started rambling.

"Listed bro there is this girl...". This would be fun so I played along as If I didn't know anything.

"Having girl problems ? Ed".

"No well I shouldn't like her but I do and she likes me too I know that because she told me but I wanted to give her something special to Christmas and I don't know what... and I wanted to ask you what I can do. Also I want to know if it was a good idea I mean to be together with her, don't get me wrong...".

"Ed ! Shut up you are rambling".

"Sorry"

"Better so about your problem, who is this girl ? She for sure seems to have you whipped". I asked with a knowing smirk.

"You know her but before you say anything I think you understand better than anyone else would because you are kinda in the same situation. You can't tell anyone.". I couldn't stand it anymore I rolled on the floor laughing.

"Bro ? What's so funny I was trying to tell you that I am in love with Lizzy and you...". Just then Casey and Lizzy decided to show up.

"You are in love with me ? So really in love ?". Lizzy asked shocked and Ed had the same expression on his face. He turned around to be face to face with her.

"Edi tell me the truth do you love me ? ". He looked down before admitting it.

"Yea Lizz I do ". Lizzy's face lit up before she jumped in his arms and caused them both to fall to the ground.

"ouch Lizz that hurt".

"Shut up and kiss me ". He obliged and they kissed as if there was no morning. As his hand traveled under her shirt Casey cleared her throat.

"I don't want to disturb you guys but don't go too far ". They separated and were blushing like mad. I just gave a chuckle.

"Come on guys lets head back down ". I offered.

"Wait ". Lizzy called out. "I am sorry about Mom and George, they shouldn't have reacted like that. We are always there if you need help also we are kinda in the same situation. Ed and I are going down to the others and keep them there for a while so you two can talk ". She winked at us , turning to Ed she grabbed his hand.

"Before I forget it I love you too ". Edwin gave her another kiss.

"And ED " He turned to me.

"I think there is nothing wrong with you two, but you better watch her these McDonald's are pure evil". Lizzy and Casey gave me a glare.

"Pure Evil you say, see who makes your breakfast then". After a few more glares we started laughing again. Lizzy and Edwin went downstairs.

"Seems like you Venturi can't let your fingers from us McDonald's ". Casey stated. A cocky smirk appeared on my face.

"Oh yeah I think it's ,more the other way around". She smiled at me before it turned into a sad one.

"Do you think they are ever going to except us ?".

"I don't know but we will make it through so don't worry, they can't be more worse than a pregnant you". And soon after I said that I heard the familiar

"DER-EK". I was chased down the stairs by her and directly into the living room where our Family was.

"Seems as if you are back to your old ways thank god". Nora said.

"Yeah space Case just can't leave me alone now can she ?".

"DER-EK you better run before I get you !". With that she chased after me again, which wasn't so easy, since she had a big belly to carry.

"YAY let's help Casey to get Smerek I'll get the water". Marti exclaimed full of excitement.

"Wow wow wow wow , wait, let's make groups, Men against Women ". I said. They all agreed, we formed teams.

"Team 1 Nora, Casey, Emily, Lizzy and Smarti, Team 2 : George , Derek, Sam and Edwin". I said. We all filled cups , balloons, water guns and buckets with water and the war was on.

We spent the rest of the afternoon with this war. Nobody won 'cause in the end we were all soaked and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I haven't had so much fun in a while now". Marti said with everyone nodding along.

"Look at the clock it's already 6 pm". Nora told us.

" We have to leg it but it was nice seeing you again. Marti we will take you home with us so go and pack". Nora added. After they all changed we said our good byes.

"Aww Casey I am going to miss you E-mail me we have to stay in contact". Emily demanded.

"yeah Em I will do that and watch out you two I wish you all the best ". 10 hugs and 20 goodbyes later they left. We had the house to ourselves again. Casey went over to the couch and sat down, with a huge sigh.

"We are so busted Derek I don't think that we can tell them ,you saw how they reacted today. Why do we always get punished like that why can't they accept us? ". Casey said in a sad tone. I went over to her , embraced her , while whispering.

" I don't know I wish they would have come to us like they came to Sam and Emily and said that they are happy for us. I guess we can't have everything.".

"help me get this thing of". She tried to pull of the fake belly. After several failed attempts to lose it I helped her. As it was gone she gasped.

"What ? What is wrong Case?". She just looked at me and smiled. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. I instantly felt on of the babies kick.

"That's amazing. ". It really was.

"Yeah but only if you don't have to feel the pain god when did they learn to kick like that". I gave her my famous smirk

"They are Venturi after all ". Suddenly my stomach growled.

"You can't be hungry again Derek. ".

"What can I say it is how it is. Let's order some Pizza. ". She nodded and I ordered two Pizza's. When they finally arrived I payed and brought them in. We sat at the kitchen table as I served. Casey began to eat. I searched the freezer for some ice cream and luckily found some. I spread it over the Pizza and started eating.

"Derek you really seem to feel with me when you eat such crazy stuff ".

"Well what can I say I love you so much that I even fell like eating a lot". We didn't really know what we should do but for now we were happy somehow we would find a way to figure something out.

**Yippe jay yay another one finished. Again special thanks to:**

**sballLuvr5 Thanks for the nice review ;D**

**CheecaRose Thank you for the great tips they really are a lot of help ;) **

**Brandonha I hope this chapter isn't too random but I like Marti to act bossy and sneak up on people. **

**SmiiLEY4 I hope I didn't let you wait too long. **

**BlackMidnight1 Thanks for the tip also ;)**

**DaniMarie92 Smarti really is the best ;D.**

**It may take a week for me to update because I have to study the weekend for the upcoming class tests to pass this year, it sucks.**


	8. Casey and her mood swings

Chapter 7 Casey and her mood swings Derek's POV

It was Monday and fall break was over 5 weeks ago. School today was terrible, Casey is in 7th month and of course now you could see she was pregnant. All girls were giving her a hard time, calling her a slut for getting pregnant so soon. I normally would never even think of hurting a girl but today was something different. Sarah , one of the most popular girls in school, came up to Casey during lunch and started a fight. I was late, because I still had to take a shower from Hockey practice.

flasback

"Shit Casey is going to be mad at me for being so late". I was running through the halls to lunch hall. I was about three meters from the door when I heard Casey scream, a scream of pain and anger, I was scared. I couldn't believe what I saw, at first. Casey was on the ground a hand on her mouth , with Sarah standing above from her. All the students were just shouting bitch fight, bitch fight.

"So as everyone can see Casey McDonald is just a cheap slut that gets herself pregnant, no wonder why Derek stays with you , I would be afraid as well if I would let my child with you. But do you wanna know what I think ? I think that you screwed someone else and that this isn't even Derek's child you are carrying".

That was all it took from me to jump in.

"What do you think you are doing ? What is this shit ?". I walked over to Casey and helped her up. Her face looked awful, her nose was bleeding and she had some scratches along her face.

Sarah spoke up.

"Der bear I don't know why you put up with her she isn't worth it". She touched my shoulder and that broke the last straw.

"What do you know what's good for me and what isn't ! You are the one that throws herself at everyones feet, begging to get screwed, Who do you think you are ! I'll tell you who you are, an ugly bitch that doesn't understand the word no when I tell her that I don't want anything to do with her". I spat at her. She looked shocked but talked on.

"Aw come on you know you want me, you can't seriously like a prude like her, look at her she is fat and ugly, I however am beautiful. That properly isn't your child anyway, maybe she got it from someone else and just uses you and your good nature because she knew that you would stay with her when she said she was pregnant from you". I was about to punch her, if it weren't for Colin, who held me back.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE , BEFORE I MAKE YOU". I said through clenched teeth. She and her friends walked away.

"What are you all looking at get lost ". I heard Collin say to the pupils around us. Casey's sniffling brought me back to earth. I turned around to look at her.

"Case are you alright ? Hey babe look at me , please". When she made no move to look at me I lifted her chin . I winced slightly at what sight greeted me. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Come on lets go to the nurse and get you checked up". I put my arm around her , leading the way to the nurse office.

Flashback end.

So as you see today was one screwed up day. Casey wasn't hurt, too badly, nor were the babies. She had a few scratches here and there and a cut in her lip but her nose stopped bleeding so it wasn't broken. I wanted to know what happened before so I went over to her but I somehow didn't know how to ask her, she was after all a little touchy these days. I sat besides her.

"Case...what happened before I was there? Please tell me". I pleaded. She lifted her head, to look at me, but her bangs shadowed her face. As I put my hand under her chin I noticed the wetness and knew she was crying again.

"Case, calm down it's going to be alright , we are going to stand through this". She gave a small nod before she hugged me.

"I was ... waiting for you when...".

Flashback Casey's POV

I was waiting for Derek, whom was late once again. He had hockey practice and was properly taking a shower and forgot the time again, typical him. I already had picked lunch and now was looking for a place to sit. As I spotted one I walked over to it. I put the tablet down and was about to seat myself when I heard someone call my name.

"If that isn't Casey McDonald". I turned around, already knowing to whom the voice belonged.

"Sarah what do you want now ? Got any more wild fantasies about Derek being madly in love with you ?". Sarah was the first that found out about my pregnancy and never accepted the fact that Derek and I were a couple. She was a bitch to me ever since I started going to college here. I never did anything to offend her before but she was just annoying me the last few weeks and I started to retort back. I heard the pupils shouting "bitch fight, bitch fight". I just rolled my eyes at them and turned to face Sarah, who looked really upset.

"Theories ? I know it he just pities you and that's the real reason why he is together with you is it even his child ? ". She said hatred event in her voice. That was enough for me.

"You are just upset because he doesn't want to look at you nor be with you". I wasn't prepared for what she did next ,when she lunged herself at me and dug her long fingernails into my face, leaving scratches on my face. I grabbed her hair and pulled her down but she reacted and punched me in the face, that was how I landed on the floor, with a bleeding nose. That's where Derek stepped in.

"So as everyone can see Casey McDonald is just a cheap slut that gets herself pregnant, no wonder why Derek stays with you , I would be afraid as well if I would let my child with you. But do you wanna know what I think ? I think that you screwed someone else and that this isn't even Derek's child you are carrying". I heard her say.

"What do you think you are doing ? What is this shit ?". I heard you call as Derek walked over to me and helped me up.

End Flashback Derek's POV

"See I... don't even know why I am crying I am not hurt or sad that is just these stupid hormones and I am just so upset that she doesn't leave me alone , it's just too much.". Casey cried, whipping her tears away ,angrily.

"I swear I am going to scratch her eyes out and throw them down her neck". She went on even more upset, standing up and showing her fists.

"Case calm down you don't know what you are saying". I stood up as well , facing her , trying to calm her.

"Omg I am a horrible person, what happened to me I would have never said such things in the past I am a terrible person". Her eyes got teary again, god she had some heavy mood swings. I sighed.

"Casey, let's just ...". I was cut off by a fiery kiss from her.

"Hmmpff", was all I got out. I kissed back before we broke apart for some air.

"Case, what are you doing ?". She started to unbutton my shirt.

"Derek shut up and kiss me". I only grinned and obeyed without anymore hesitation. "_Maybe her mood swings weren't that bad after all"._ She trailed kisses down my neck, _"Nope not bad at all"._

You can pretty much guess what happened next , yep exactly that.

At least we made it to the bedroom. After our quality time we just lay there, Casey with her head on my chest.

"I am sorry, I must be unbearable right about now with my moods". I was stroking circles on her back.

"Oh don't worry you aren't so unbearable as you think you are , I kinda liked your mood just a little while ago and if this is always the outcome of your other moods then I will live through it". She hit me playfully on the arm.

"jerk", she muttered.

"A really good looking and lovable one". I replied a smirk gracing my face. She tried to hide her growing smile, but failed miserably. I noticed her looking at the clock before she said.

"Derek, you maybe want to get dressed ". I didn't understand what she meant, so she explained.

"Either that or you tell you Hockey mates why you are late ". At that I jumped out of bed.

"Shit". I got dressed in no time as she did ,too.

"Where is my jersey , ahh where is it come here my jersey ...come". Casey laughed at my attempt to find my jersey by calling it .

"You left it in the bathroom ". I quickly grabbed it , ran back and gave her a peck on the lips.

"God woman what are you doing to me , making me late for my hockey practice". With that I ran out , to the hockey rink.

About 15 minutes later I was there , I ran to the locker room to change. As I was finished I entered the rink only to be greeted by my team mates.

"God Derek you are late , what took you so long ?". Rick asked.

"I had to take care of some business ". I couldn't keep the smile from creeping up my lips. That's when Colin came up to me.

"you had to take care of some business ? What kind of business ?", he asked with a knowing smirk.

"The real important one". I said. He laughed at that.

"So Casey is in her good mood swings ? Yeah it was always great when Raven had these moods, unfortunately they vanished too quickly".

"Yeah well at the moment I really enjoy it , so let's get some training done, since Casey's pregnancy I gained some pounds" I said.

"Yeah about Casey is she alright ? I mean after the thing in school today with Sarah and all". Colin asked. Just by hearing her name my blood started boiling, how I hated Sarah at the moment.

"Yeah Casey is ok but I don't know what I would have done if you didn't hold me back, thanks ,man".

"No problem, but Sarah deserves some sort of punishment if you ask me. I'll think about something trust me , let's get to practice".

Casey's POV

When Derek was gone I decided to get some Ice cream and read the book I just bought recently, I rarely had time to read in the last past month and I really missed it. I got some chocolate ice cream and sat on the couch. I started reading new moon the sequel to twilight.

Tears were forming in my eyes when I read that Edward was going to leave Bella to protect her.

New moon part that Casey is reading Bella's POV ( I do not own New moon".)

"Don't do this" . Edward just stared at me , and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late .He already had.

"You are not good for me Bella ". He turned his earlier words around , so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him.

"If ...that's what you want".

He nodded once. My whole body went numb I couldn't feel anything below my neck.

"But promise me one thing ". He asked. I nodded.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid, do you understand?".

"I won't". I whispered.

"And I will make a promise in return", he said " I promise that this will be the last time that you will see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. It will be as if I had never existed."

Casey's POV

I felt the tears running down my face, how could Edward do something like that, leave poor Bella, doesn't he know that she will be heartbroken ? Suddenly I was really depressed as I read onwards. I was about half way through the book ,when I heard the front door open.

Derek's POV.

I entered the apartment and saw Casey lying on the couch, she was reading a book and her eyes were puffy red as if she had cried recently.

"Case everything alright ?". She looked up at me, with anger in her eyes.

"How could he do something like that ?". I wanted to ask what she was on about but she continued talking.

"I mean he can't just leave her , she is heartbroken and depressed and she jumps of off cliffs because she thinks it's fun and nearly died if it weren't for Jacob who saved her".

"Ehh Casey what are you talking about ?". She seemed to finally realize that she had to explain to me what she was talking about.

"The book Derek, Edward leaves Bella to protect her but he only hurts her and now she does reckless things even though she promised not to and she is heartbroken... " . Casey eyes filled with tears.

"No no no no no don't cry it's just a book". I tried to make it better but I only seemed to make it worse.

"Just a book , how can you say that Derek do you know how many emotions are in the words that are written in this book ? How can you be so cruel and heartless". With every word she said she poked me in the chest with her finger.

"Case come on I didn't mean it that way ". She looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"Dinner is in the Kitchen I am going to go to bed with just a book , at least it isn't heartless". With that said she went upstairs. I sighed again, man this were going to be some hard month, to go through.

I ate dinner and washed the dishes. After finishing that I turned to go upstairs when Casey stood in the doorway. It had been an hour since she left to go to bed.

"Derek ?". Her voice was full of concern and uncertainty.

"I am sorry about how I reacted earlier I didn't mean to snap at you and you are definitely not heartless or anything near it. It's just these hormones I ...I am sorry". She whispered looking down . She was always so cute when she apologized.

I went over to her and lifted her chin.

"Yeah unfortunately I can't have everything" She tried to look down again. "I already have a beautiful and smart woman who is about to give birth to the most good looking children in the world so I think that your moods are acceptable". She gave me a smile before I connected our lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss quickly turned into something more passionate, I was a little too forceful because she stumbled back a little and I had to steady her.

"Derek I love you ". She said between kisses.

"Mhh. Love me too ". I mumbled, to which she hit me on the shoulder.

"what? " I laughed.

"You better correct that before I change my mind on making my moods up to you ". I stopped laughing and put on my most serious face that I could muster.

" I love you too". She sighed.

"What am I going to do with you ?".

"Make me the happiest man alive ?". She didn't respond with words but with actions and soon I found myself in my bedroom again, where the lights were turned out and love was made.

SO thank all of you for waiting this patiently hope you liked this chapter and Reviews are always welcomed.

Thanks to:

fanficrulez Life is about to get harder for Derek and Casey in the next few chapters.

aquagurl007 sorry for making you wait that long :(

Brandonha I agree that Nora is a ...

SmiiLEY4 Thanks : D

CheecaRose Also thanks ;)

DaniMarie92 Thanks you

BlackMidnight1 I am happy that you are enjoying this story .

I will try to update sooner this time but I won't make any promises.


	9. Falling apart ?

Chapter 8 Falling apart ?

Enjoy reading.

Casey's POV

I am in 8th month now, in two weeks it was Christmas eve and Derek seemed a little distant during the last few weeks. I couldn't really blame him though, I am really annoying I myself feel it.We promised our Parents that we would be home for Christmas and ever since I was freaking out and I think that's one of the major reasons why Derek acts the way he does. Or like when he is not home I am always moping around and always eat much , right now I look like a stranded whale. I hated to look like that, I didn't even feel attractive anymore. I was making lunch for me and Derek . He was still getting ready for his hockey game, today were finals. That's when said person decided to join me.

"Morning this smells good". He said and walked over to me , I turned as he was behind me. I leaned up to give him a kiss but he just grabbed the pancakes and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry but I gotta hurry ,today is important". I nodded and smiled a sad smile. He always had some sort of excuse in the past few weeks that he couldn't kiss me. "_Well properly just because of the game today._" I shrugged the matter of and sat down at the table with him.

"So you think you are gonna win ?". He looked up at me but wasn't meeting my eye.

"Yeah of course , we are going to wipe the floor with that bastards and win in no time", he said.

"Always the cocky player". I commented.

"Yeah but girls like that about me". He smirked before getting up, gathering his stuff and leaving .

"Don't know when I 'll be back but it can be late so you better not wait for me". He didn't even turn around to look at me and the comment about girls liking him, I had a strange feeling that I was losing him and only thinking about it made my stomach twirl. I decided to get my mind of that topic and get some sleep, since I was still really tired. Maybe sleeping would put my mind to ease.

4 hours later

I heard a phone ringing, Derek's cell phone to be exactly. I stood up and searched where the sound came from. As I found it, it had already stopped ringing. I saw it lying on the counter, typical him to let it there. I went over to see who called, maybe it was someone important. As I opened the cell I read the name from the person who called. Jenna. When I was not mistaking she was the head cheerleader of the hockey team.

The feeling in my stomach returned, maybe he had an affair with her?. _"No he wouldn't do that to me , he loves me right ? Right. "_

Although I kept telling myself that I couldn't quite bring myself to believe it.

"Casey stop right now he wouldn't do something like that, he loves you ". I was talking to myself.

"Great I am mental , talking to myself". I looked at the clock, 5pm. He must have finished the game and if they did win then they properly were celebrating their victory. "maybe I should look how it's going ?" I questioned out loud.

" _You just want to know if he is cheating on you or not". _A voice in my head said.

"No I want to bring him his cell , nothing more and maybe congratulate him". I confirmed.

"Y_ou want to get rid of the nagging feeling in your stomach because you know that he isn't faithful"_. Said the voice in my head.

"He is too, he simply was nervous like always before a game so leave me alone".

"_Yeaah keep being naive but don't come crying to me if you come to your senses and see that he is cheating on you"_.

"Ahh now I know that I am mental talking to myself in my head". I got dressed and went over to the bar, where I knew they would be celebrating their victory.

"_I am only doing this to give him his cell and not to spy on him because really that would be ridicules_ ". I said to my self in my mind.

About 20 minutes later I arrived at the bar. I entered and it was full of drunken team members. They did win , I concluded .I made my way over to the barkeeper, looking for Derek. After 5 minutes I spotted him, he was in a corner of the bar , his back turned towards me. I approached him and was about 3 meters from him as I saw something that I never wanted to see. Derek and Jenna making out passionately. I felt my eyes water, this couldn't be happening he wouldn't do that.

I wanted to turn around, get out of here but my body was frozen, it didn't comply to my brain ,i was frozen to the spot and could only stare as Derek's hands began to roam her body.

The tears were cascading down my face. Finally I gained my composure and moved. I turned around and started walking only to bump right into Colin.

I looked up at him and he had a guilty look on his face, which told me that he knew about all of this.

I tried to side step him but he kept a firm grasp of my wrist and walked over to Derek with me. I struggled , tired to break free and just run away, but to no avail, Colin was far stronger than me.

As we were directly behind Derek , Colin tapped him on the shoulder, to which Derek broke the contact from Jenna and turned around to Face Colin. He had an angry expression on his face, he was about to say something angry when his eyes fell on me. I looked down but I caught a glimpse of his eyes , there were many emotions in them but guilt was none of them.

"Casey ? What are you doing here ? Didn't I tell you that you should stay home ?". He asked angrily , this made my anger boil, How dare !? I just caught him making out with another girl and he was upset?

"What am I doing here ? What are you doing Derek ? How could you ?I thought you loved me". I said furiously.

"Come on Casey , you didn't really think that I would be with you for the rest of my life now did you? I mean get real , I am not a one man person, I don't do long term relationships.". He said it as a matter of course.

"Don't you care about me or you kids?". As I said this I looked him straight in the eye and my hand touched my stomach. He still looked at me with no change in his expression. What he said next was all it took to break my heart, fully.

"Come on Casey, what we had was fun while it lasted but it gets boring, I am no one to stay faithful and you know that. You should have seen it coming. And the kids, it was a mistake I mean we all make them , I am only human , heck I wouldn't even have stayed with you this long when you weren't pregnant. And as you can see I am preoccupied so do you mind ?". He made a motion to the door with his hands. Though my tears were streaming down my face and I thought I couldn't get out a word , one word left my throat.

"Why". It was a mere whisper but he heard.

"Casey don't you understand ? I want a girl that I can show to my Dad and tell him that this is my girlfriend , my dad should be proud of me and not ashamed. And you are way too much problems I mean you are always freaking out and making my live a living hell , so now if you'll excuse me I have some business to get done". With that he turned around and continued to make out with Jenna.

I sank to the ground as my body shook with sobs.

My whole world just came crashing down to me and before I new what was happening ,everything turned black.

"AHHHHH" I screamed with a start as I sat upright . I looked around and noticed I was in my bed, in my apartment. I tried to even out my breathing. I was sweat through and tears were smeared all over my face.

"It was just a dream, just a dream". I looked around and searched for Derek but didn't find him.

"Derek ?" I asked a little anxious. As he didn't answer I yelled his name in Panic.

"DEREK ". I started to cry maybe it wasn't a dream, fresh tears made their way down my face. Just then the door opened and I heard his voice.

"Casey ? What's up are you alright ?". I looked up and there he was , making his way over to the bed. I looked at him and couldn't help but try to wipe the tears away, franticly. No matter what I did they didn't want to stop.

DEREK'S POV

It was 2 am as I woke up, Casey was still fast asleep. Since today were hockey finals that was not very surprising, I was always a nervous wreck before a game. Also some other things occupied my mind, Our parents made us promise that we came over for Christmas and it's kinda hard to not notice Casey's belly. Casey was freaking out over the past weeks and we often fought, but that are just the hormones.

I slowly crept out of bed and went downstairs, but not before I cast one last glance at Casey, to make sure that I didn't wake her. I closed the door and went downstairs to make myself something to eat , to get my mind of this all.

One Pizza with chocolate ice cream, garlic and onions later I was full and not feeling too good. Maybe that wasn't the best food choice. Nope it wasn't as I felt myself ready to throw up. I ran into the bathroom and just made it in time to the toilet. I puked everything out I had just eaten. Man I hated throwing up but I almost always did it before a game. As I was finished I went to take a shower and brush my teeth to get this nasty taste out of my mouth.

I was in the middle of washing my hair when I though I heard someone screaming. I put my head out of the shower but didn't hear anything else so I shook it of as my imagination. That was until I heard Casey yell my name in panic, luckily I was finished washing my hair and already drying myself off. I put the towel around my waist, grabbed my hockey stick , maybe someone broke into the house? And made my way to the bedroom. As I was in front of the door I heard her sobs and opened the door. What I saw was heart breaking. Casey was on the bed, head in her hands and crying her eyes out.

"Casey ? What's up are you alright ? ". I asked as I made my way over to her , she looked at me , trying to make the tears vanish, I wondered what made her this upset, I had never seen her this worse before.

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Case? What happened , why are you crying?". I asked while stroking her back , soothingly. She returned the embrace and tightened her hold on me, as if she were afraid I would vanish if she let go.

"Derek... you are ...still here, ...still here ". She mumbled ,her voice hoarse from all the crying.

"What do you mean ? Of course I am here , I live here ". I stated. She shook her head and tried to explain herself.

"I had this ...dream ... such a ...bad dream".

"It had to be one hell of a dream for you to freak out like that". I tried to lift the mood but it didn't work.

"Do you want to tell me ? ". She nodded and started to tell me about it. She was almost calm until she came to the part where I said some pretty nasty stuff to her. She was crying uncontrollably at that point.

"Hey , hey come on I would never do that it was just a nightmare , shhh". She tightened her grip on me even more.

"Case if you do that any longer I can't guarantee you if I will still be by you side any longer, because I have problems breathing right now". She loosened her grip , so much that she could look up at me and she did. Her whole face was red and tears were everywhere, I cringed, I hated tears and even more if they were Casey's tears. I gently stroke her cheek and kissed away a few tears.

"You know I don't like to see you cry and more likely did you forget that I don't do tears ? ". She gave a light chuckle as I whispered this in her ear, because I found and kissed the spot where she was a little ticklish.

"Now that's better . ". I said as I saw her give me a light smile.

"Where were you when I called you ? ".

"Well you know me I can't sleep when there is an enormous hockey game on and I made myself something to eat, after eating I felt sick to my stomach and puked everything out and after that I took a shower and didn't hear you at first". I explained and she for the first time seemed to notice that I was only in a towel, for her eyes checked me out.

"Oh" was all she said to that.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up and then sleep for a few more hours.". She nodded and we made our way to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I washed her face and then started to remove my towel to get dressed myself. I felt her eyes on my body the whole time and as I looked at her I saw a blush on her cheeks. I chuckled to myself, to which she looked at me confused and embarrassed.

"What ?" she asked.

"You are cute, you still blush although you already saw me with no clothes on many times. At least I know that you like what you see". She turned an even deeper shade of red before saying back.

" Who said that I liked it, you chest is all flabby and jelly, you put on some weight maybe you should train a little more". Her voice was holding a teasing tone. I knew she was jocking because my chest definitely wasn't flabby. SO I played along.

"Hmm well maybe I should ask some other girls what they think about it, I am sure they would appreciate it". I had a teasing smirk on my face but Casey's face paled and she looked shocked. That's when it hit me, her dream.

"Case I didn't mean it like that I was just trying to tease you". She gave me a small smile, before nodding and heading of to bed. I completely and went after her. She lay in bed and held the blanket up so I could slide under it without any effort. I smiled and climbed in. I pulled her against my chest and gave her a kiss against her forehead.

"Sorry ". I whispered.

"Let's just forget about it and sleep", she answered and snuggled into my chest.

"And Derek , don't you dare leave me alone again ". I smiled and embraced her before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Casey woke me up around 11 am .

"I am going to make you lunch and you go get ready ". I jogged into the bathroom , beginning to wash myself and prepare myself for the game.

CASEY'S POV

I made lunch and waited for Derek to come down. Just then he stood in the doorway and walked behind me.

"Morning this smells great". He grabbed the plate and gave me a peck on the cheek. It scared me that it was so much like my dream._ "Casey get a grip of yourself nothing like that will happen, it was just a stupid nightmare. ", _. I sat in front of him and watched as he ate like a pig. I couldn't keep myself from asking.

"So you think you are gonna win ?". He looked up.

"Yeah of course , we are going to wipe the floor with that bastards and win in no time", he said.

"Always the cocky player". I commented.

"Yeah but everybody likes that about me". He smirked before getting up, gathering his stuff and leaving . "It was so similar.

"Don't know when I 'll be back, it can be late You don't have to wait if you don't wan to but I'll give you a call". He didn't turn around as he left. Just like in my dream. Now all I wanted to do was sleep and that is what I did.

4 hours later.

I heard a phone ringing, Derek's cell phone to be exactly. I stood up and searched where the sound came from, although I already knew where it was. Just as expected it lay on the counter, the same as in my dream, only difference is that it still was ringing. I picked it up to answer. But it wasn't Jenna that was on the phone, it was Colin.

"Casey?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah?".

"Ok Casey please don't freak out but... How can I tell you this ..." He broke of , he seemed sad. I didn't like that.

"Colin what's up , please tell me did something happen ?". I heard him sigh ,it seemed as though he was struggling to say something.

"Casey I am sorry I can't tell you but please come down here and see for yourself, I'll be waiting for you in front of the bar". That's all he said before he put the phone down. I was worried what if my dream was true , what if he was making out with Jenna just with the slight difference that Colin had the decency to tell me. I went to the bar and arrived about 20 minutes later.

I already saw Colin standing there and my heart beat speed up. If it was really true then I don't know what I would do. I walked up to Colin , he looked guiltily at me . I already felt my eyes start to water . Colin approached me.

"Casey I am so sorry for not telling you sooner but I promised Derek not to, I am after all his best friend".

"What do you mean Colin ?". One tear made its way down my face. He took my hand.

"You have to see for yourself, I can't put it in words". He guided me to the door and opened it. He pulled me inside and what I saw made me breathless. The tears were streaming down my face freely now.

There on the bar , Derek stood , beside him were two of his friends with a sign in their hand. On it stood "Will you marry me ? And don't you dare say no ".

All the people in the bar asked.

"Will you marry Derek ?" And they all knelled down on the floor, all with one rose in their hands. Colin spoke up.

"Like I said I promised Derek not to ruin his surprise for you , after all I think he would have killed me". He laughed and I just hit him on he arm.

"Idiot you scared the shit out of me". Then Derek spoke up.

"Casey, I know I can be a dork and am a little too cocky ,also way too good looking " He smirked at that " but still I love you with all my heart , there isn't one thing I wouldn't do for you. ... man that came out a little too sappy". He was nervous I could tell but it was really sweet.

"Well what I wanted to ask you is would you do me the honor of spending the rest of the live with me ? Casey McDonald would you become Mrs Venturi by marrying me ?".

I couldn't breath nor speak, I didn't know what to say , just moments ago I was terrified that he would break up with me and now he was asking me to marry him.

"Casey would you please say something , anything !? I am kinda freaking out here". This snapped me out of my daze, I smiled evilly .

"Are you ? I wouldn't have noticed ". I said , walking towards him.

" Casey answer the question ". He was a nervous wreck , serves him right for scaring me like that, but I wasn't that heartless .

"Well if it makes you happy, then yes I would be really glad to become Mrs Venturi". He jumped down and scoped me into his arms, at least he tired but it wasn't that easy because of my swollen belly.

"You are going to be the end of me woman ". Derek replied a smile across his lips.

"You scared me and you deserved it ".

"Come on what is this don't we even get to see you kiss her ? God Venturi she has you whipped". His team mates yelled.

"You see I have to do as they command ". He smirked before leaning down and giving me a sweet kiss. As we parted, for the lack of air, Derek knelled down on one knee and pulled out a small blue box. He opened it and showed me the ring. It was beautiful, small ,delicate , silver with a diamond in the middle of it.

"Omg Derek hat must have cost a fortune ". He took my hand and slipped the ring on. He stood up and hugged me again so he could whisper in my ear.

"Maybe it did , but it was worth it I love you no matter what so you better stop having such dreams because now that you agreed ,marrying me you won't get rid of me anymore". I could the smirk that was gracing his lips , I didn't care though because today was one of the happiest I ever had.

"I think the babies know what you did, they are kicking like crazy at the moment". I said and released him. He smiled at me and gently lifted the shirt, put his hands on my stomach and gave it a kiss.

"You two better behave because you don't want to make you mommy upset now do you ?". Surprisingly they calmed down and stopped.

"So would you like to dance soon to be Venturi?" . He offered his hand and I took it.

So that's it till the next chapter : D. What did you think of this and who of you all thought that I was going to break the two up at the beginning? I want true answers :).

Again thanks to :

Brandonha So I would really like to hear your opinion on this chapter .

Blue-Eyed Chica Yep that really happens in the book but he has his reasons thanks for the review.

BlackMidnight1 Thanks for your review but I am not that good.

Aquagurl007 I hope that this is a good start for their relationship.

CheecaRose Lol thanks :D what do you think ?

SmiiLEY4 lol you are right no one should mess with a pregnant Casey : D

DaniMarie92 Thanks a lot for your Review and hope you enjoyed this chap.

In the next chapter I am going to write about the Christmas meal with their parents and what they say. Again who of you thought that they were going to break up be honest ;) .


	10. secrets are revealed

**Chapter 9 Secrets are revealed.**

**Enjoy reading and it is the 25th of December now in this chapter. **

**Derek's POV**

Well two weeks passed by. Yeah today was the day we would visit Nora , George and the rest of the Family. I won't lie because I am really freaked out at the moment. Casey is even worse. She was rambling the whole morning and afternoon, trying to find excuses not to go.

"Derek what if they are not accepting us ? What will we do ?". She was hysterical and crying.

"Casey then that is their problem, they are stupid to not accept us. We will live through that so stop worrying and get in the car , we have to be on our way, since we promised to pick Emily and Sam up ". I said , more confident then I really was.

"o..Ok just let me get my book so I have something to read and I will grab something to eat as well I am hungry". She replied as she took of towards the kitchen. I sighed, this girl was going to be the end of me someday. We were engaged for two weeks now , I still was proud of myself to take this step and damn happy she accepted.

My stomach grumbled so I decided to get something to eat as well. After my special Sandwich I and Casey finally managed to get into the car.

Casey was quiet and reading her book, which I found good since I could focus on my thoughts.

I wondered if our Parents would react as they did last time, when they thought she was pregnant but we convinced them she was just pretending for a good grade in health class. I shuddered at the memory. I could still picture Casey crying and the worst thing is that I can't do anything about it.

About 30 minutes into the drive I was ripped out of my thoughts by Casey.

"GAHHHHH OMG". She screamed and I nearly enough rammed another passing car because I was that frightened.

"Case what is up are you hurt ? Is it the babies?". I asked worried and drove to the side of the road to stop and search for anything that could be wrong with her.

She looked up from her book , her face angry and upset.

"NO DEREK , Edward refuses to sleep with Bella because he doesn't want to hurt her, stupid. Doesn't he know that this hurts Bella even more? ". Casey stated. She was totally oblivious to my inner turmoil. Finally I manage to gain my voice again.

"So you just scared the shit out of me because Edward doesn't want to have sex with Bella ? ".

"Yeah ,of course, don't you know how a girl feels if her boyfriend refuses her?" . She asked.

"CASEY I NEARLY HAD AN ACCIDENT BECAUSE I THOUGHT SOMETHING SERIOUS HAPPENED". I yelled. She was equally angry.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN SERIOUS? THIS IS SERIOUS HE DOESN'T SLEEP WITH HER".

"Casey it is a book someone wrote because she was bored". I calmed down a bit but Casey just got angrier.

"Bored we already had this discussion and if you want it to end like last time then so be it. I can live with it hmpff". She dug her head in her book again. I was really upset and about to start yelling again when my cell rang.

"Yea?" I asked answering the phone.

"D man where are you ? Don't tell me you forgot us? You promised to pick us up". Sam reminded me.

"Aw shit man I just forgot the time but I am already on my way so no worries be there in about half an hour ". I answered.

"Yeah you can always count on Derek ", he said sarcastically.

"Yea I know man see you in a few". I hung up and started the motor again, without saying a word. I glanced at her a few times but she was too wrapped up in her book, so I decided not to push my luck and have her even more angry at me , this just wasn't the right time.

"Case look I am...". I started.

"Don't it's not your fault I am just at the end of my nerves and letting it out on you so I am the one who should be sorry ". She looked at me with a smile, continuing.

"Let's just forget it and focus on what lays ahead of us". I placed my hand upon her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah that's fine with me". I turned on the radio ,while she kept on reading.

Casey POV

I kept on reading till this one song caught my interest.

(Christina aguilera – I turn to you)

_When I'm lost in the rain, _

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way. _

_And when I'm scared and losing ground; _

_When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around. _

_And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top. _

_You're always there; giving me all you've got. _

I saw Derek move his hand to change the song put I caught his hand in mid air.

"Case?".

"Don't I like this song it reminds me of us". I said.

"Case that is such a chick song".

"I don't care, it is like she knows how I feel about you". He sighed but let the song on and placed his hand on my leg again.

_For a shield from the storm; _

_For a friend; for a love _

_To keep me safe and warm, _

_I turn to you. _

_For the strength to be strong; _

_For the will to carry on; _

_For everything you do; _

_For everything that's true, _

_I turn to you. _

_When I lose my will to win, _

_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. _

_I can do anything, _

_'Cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me._

"Casey before we arrive at Sam's I want you to know that what ever happens I will always be there for you". I smiled no matter how often he said such sweet things, my heart always was beating hundred miles an hour, he had this effect on me.

"Thanks I needed that, I love you". No sooner I said this we arrived at Sam's. They already stood in front of the house waiting.

Derek POV

I parked and waited for them to get in so we could drive to our Parents. Casey left the front seat to sit in the back with Emily ,so Sam sat in front with me.

"Hey D we thought you would never come". We high fived and Emily and Casey in the back squealed. The car ride to our house was rather quiet. Sure we talked about this and that and what we would do because of Casey's belly. It was nice to know that Emily ,Sam ,in fact all our friends including our step siblings ,stood behind us. All too soon we arrived at my old house. It was already evening so dinner was likely prepared.

"So this is it, once we are in ,there is no going back". I said and all in the Car gulped. We all stepped out and I helped Casey. I gave her a quick peck on the lips, not knowing how long I couldn't do that.

The door from the house opened and Marti ran out.

"SMEREK ,CASEY ,SAM, EMILY YOU ARE FINALLY THERE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A LONG TIME". Marti yelled for the whole world to hear. It was rather funny , no matter what situation I was in Marti always seemed to make me more happier and optimistic.

"SMARTI ". No sooner her name escaped my mouth she was hugging me.

"Smerek I missed you soooooo much , why didn't call ? ". She let go of me, turning to Casey

"Casey I have a list with names for the babies come I have to show you right now". Marti started to pull her towards the house with Em, Sam and me following. As soon as we were inside Ed and Lizz came up to us, hugging and greeting us.

"Were are Nora and Dad?" I asked. Edwin was about to answer when Nora came into the living room.

"Oh my oh my I have missed you all so much, come here give me a hug you all". She hugged me , Sam , Emily and even Casey just what she said made me a little uncomfortable.

"Casey do you still have to wear this fake belly ? I think you teacher is a little too into this Parenting stuff don't you think? Well anyway come in and get yourselves seated, dinner is ready".

I sat in my usual place with Casey on the right side of me. Sam and Emily were opposite from us, while Nora was at the end of the table, left of me. We had a bigger table so besides Casey sat Edwin with Lizzy opposite from him and besides Edwin Marti sat and George was at the other end of the table.

"Hope you all are hungry so guys dig in". George said. At first we talked about this and that as we ate but the questions were getting more and more personal.

"So Derek, son, tell me do you have a girlfriend at the moment or are you still the old Derek?". I didn't how to say something without letting the secret slip.

"Yeah I do have a girlfriend". I answered.

"Is it something serious? What about you Casey how is you love live going?" My dad further asked.

"Yeah it is serious". I said as Casey answered.

"I do too have a boyfriend and am in a serious relationship". I noticed Casey starting fiddling with her hand, a sign she was nervous.

"Ans you haven't told us do you think we would embarrass you too much ? Who is it?". Nora this time asked. I gulped.

"You already know her /him" Casey and I said at the same time. Nora and George both thought for a moment. The whole table fell under an uncomfortable silence. Just the Parents didn't notice.

"Casey why don't you tell us who it is and you too Derek but first Casey could you please take the belly off? 'I won't tell you teacher and he won't find out". George asked.

"She can't ". I said in her stead as I saw she couldn't get a word out of her mouth. They looked at me confused.

"Why not?". Nora asked, as I decided to tell them the whole truth.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you two will let me talk till I am finished until you judge us ok ?". They agreed and I went on.

"You see ... you know Casey's boyfriend ...also my girlfriend...because... Casey and I are dating. Also you have to know that when you visited we only made the story up about the fake belly since we knew you wouldn't approve of our dating and much less of her being pregnant from me. So before you start flipping you have to know that I love Casey and we are not blood related so it's legal we are after all only step – siblings".

The table was silent and staring at us. Casey was looking down and I hold her hand under the table, squeezing it tight. After long two minutes of silence we were surprised as we heard my dad and Nora burst out laughing.

"God Derek, you haven't changed still the good liar you always were I nearly believed you but please you and Casey ,yeah right. Casey wouldn't be pregnant she is too responsible for that". George said.

"Dad I am not lying , I am telling the truth". They just continued laughing. This made me pissed, so I banged my fists on the table. They all were quiet and looked at me again.

"I am not joking Casey and I are dating and she is pregnant from me and to top it all we are engaged, I proposed to her two week ago and she accepted, if you don't believe me look at her hand". I lifted her hand to show them the ring she wore.

"Derek you are right this isn't funny anymore so stop it". Dad said angrily.

"When will you notice that it was never funny to begin with".

Nora looked at Casey asking.

"Is that true Casey or are you two just playing a joke on us?". Casey looked up for the first time since I started telling the truth.

"Yes everything is true and I am 8 month and two weeks along". Before Nora could say anything Casey lifted her shirt and showed them her swollen belly. That's when everything started to escalate.

"CASEY AND DEREK WHAT HAVE YOU TWO GOTTEN YOU TWO INTO WE WILL NOT ALLOW IT". Nora yelled.

" HOW COULD YOU TWO YOU ARE SIBLINGS". Dad said.

"NO WE ARE NOT WE ARE STEP- SIBLINGS". I countered.

"IT'S THE SAME DEREK". My dad argued.

"NO IT'S NOT BECAUSE WE AREN'T RELATED BY BLOOD". I took Casey's hand in mine.

"I LOVE HER AND NOBODY WILL OR CAN CHANGE THAT". She gave my hand a squeeze and a smile.

"AND I LOVE DEREK". She said.

"THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE WHAT WERE YOU THINGKING? ". This went on for about 15 minutes we were arguing back and forth as I heard Casey say.

"Stop it you all". Nora and George ignored her and went on. This time she was louder as she said it.

"STOP IT . EVERYBODY SHUT UP". She yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU CASEY; TALK TO US LIKE THAT. WHAT MADE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS?" . Nora shouted.

"STOP TALKING TO HER LIKE SHE WAS A THIEF OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT".

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS LET CASEY ANSWER". Nora restored. Casey was squeezing my hand really hard. As she answered.

"MAYBE IT IS BECAUSE I AM IN PAIN BECAUSE MY AMNIOTIC SAC JUST broke". We all fell silent and I looked to the ground to see the water on the ground.

"FUCK , Lizzy get my keys I am taking her to the hospital". Lizzy ran to get my keys.

**Sorry guys but I am going to leave it here I know it's mean but it already is 3.50 am and I am tired and need some sleep. **

**Sorry if there are spelling mistakes.**

**Tell me what you think and I am going to write the next chapter and post it hopefully after the weekend, since I am working the whole weekend.**

**Reviews are always welcomed.**

**Thanks to:**

**Brandonha So was I a little too hard on Derek and Case? Thanks for you review.**

**Aquagurl007 Thanks for the great review and what do you think of this chapie?**

**CheecaRose Hope that you didn't wait to long and that you tell me what you think ;D. **

**DaniMarie92 Thanks :D and I hope that you still are fine and that you heart is too ...lol .**

**BlackMidnight1 Thank you for the nice review and please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**7thheaven4evr I am happy that you enjoy my stories as well ; D Thanks. **

**Fanficrulez Do you still want to kill me ? Lol thanks for the review, you were no the only one that wanted to hurd me .**

**SmiiLEY4 Hope I didn't let you wait to long . Thanks and what do you think of this one ? You didn't need to cry this time now did you´?**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle Thanks for your tips and suggestions and the nice review :) **

**Twilight-Vampire-Angel Thanks you too ;)**

**So review if this chapter is any good. **


	11. the big day

**Chapter 10 The big Day**

**Read and Enjoy **

Last Time :

"Stop it you all". Nora and George ignored her and went on. This time she was louder as she said it.

"STOP IT . EVERYBODY SHUT UP". She yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU CASEY; TALK TO US LIKE THAT. WHAT MADE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS?" . Nora shouted.

"STOP TALKING TO HER LIKE SHE WAS A THIEF OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT".

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS LET CASEY ANSWER". Nora restored. Casey was squeezing my hand really hard. As she answered.

"MAYBE IT IS BECAUSE I AM IN PAIN BECAUSE MY WATER JUST broke". We all fell silent and I looked to the ground to see the water on the ground.

"FUCK , Lizzy get my keys I am taking her to the hospital". Lizzy ran to get my keys.

NOW:

DEREK'S POV

"Derek here are the keys " Lizzy said and I just grabbed them.

"Case, babe , can you walk to the car?". I asked , trying not to further stress her.

"Yes , just let's go". She answered as Em and Sam came to help her as well. We walked to the door.

"WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE GOING? " Nora yelled, this time she pushed it to far.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHE IS IN PAIN AND NEEDS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL , GOD ARE YOU SO STUPID OR ARE YOU JUST PRETENDING ? " . I screamed at her, which upset my dad really much, for he came over to me and punched me square in the face. I fell to the ground and if it weren't Em and Sam he would have gone on.

"I SWEAR DEREK DON'T YOU TWO COME TO ME . WE DON'T WANT YOU . GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK". My dad screamed at me.

"WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY" .I yelled back. I stood up and helped bringing Casey to the car. We were all in the car and Sam was driving I was in the backseat with Casey , holding her hand.

"OH GOD WOULD YOU DRIVE FASTER". Casey screamed in pain as another construction came .

MARTI'S POV

I couldn't believe what just happened, My dad kicked Smerek out of the house ,while Casey was in pain. OH no he wouldn't get away with that. Edwin and Lizzy were still in shock about what happened. I walked to my father saying.

"How could you ? They didn't do anything wrong ,you are so heartless , you are not my farther anymore".

"What Marti now is not the time for that ,you wouldn't understand, it's wrong". He said.

"Oh now is not the time, wanna know what ? I don't care , if you can't see what I and the others have seen then you are really dense.".

"Marti what are you talking about , is that supposed to mean that you knew?".

"Yes like Lizz and Ed did as well. We all knew and we don't care because if you just look at Casey and Derek you can see that they love each other ,haven't you noticed how he takes care of her and how she looks at him? What Parents are you to not notice something that obvious?". I went and Dad looked from me to Lizz and Ed.

"You two knew as well and haven't said anything? God this is so wrong ,they are family!". I wanted to reply but this time Ed spoke up.

"We are not blood related ,so it is not wrong. Think about it would you say something like that if You and Nora weren't married ? I don't think so. Of course we knew and also we knew that you would react like that ,so we didn't tell you, but might as well tell you that Lizz and I are dating." My mouth hang open, normally he isn't one to be brave but what he did now was totally cool.

"Marti ". He said.

"Yes?".

"Let's go I am asking Emily's Parents if they would drive us to the hospital ". I nodded and ran to them.

"No you will all stay here ,I forbid you to go". Nora demanded, to which Lizzy was very angry.

"You can't forbid us anything because you aren't my mother anymore so better shut up and leave us the hell alone. Casey is my sister and will be a 100 times better of a mother then you ever were. Marti come on".

Ouch that hurt but serves her right .

DEREK's POV.

We arrived at the hospital and Casey was holding my hand so tight I was afraid it would break. Sam and I carried her the best we can, while Emily screamed for help.

"Help someone my friend is becoming babies, anyone help ". Finally a nurse came.

"Oh my wait here I'll just get her a bed".With that she ran off.

"Ahhh THAT BITCH BETTER HURRY ". Casey yelled. Not even 10 seconds later the nurse came with a bed and a doctor . We put Casey on the bed and brought her into a room. Em and Sam stayed outside while the doctor looked how wide open her cervix was.

"It's looking good but I am afraid that you still have to hang in there for a bit, at least till the cervix is open 10 cm" The doctor replied, stood up and left. The nurse then asked.

"Would you like any kind of pain killers?". I would have thought that Casey would say yes in an instant but you never know with pregnant women.

"No I don't want my children to be born while I am under dru... AHHHHHHH". She screamed as another contraction came. She was squeezing my hand so hard that I too was screaming. As it was over I was happy that she released my hand.

"DEREK WHY WERE YOU SCREAMING YOU AREN'T EVEN IN PAIN" Casey yelled at me. I just shrugged it off, not wanting to aggravate her any further.

Marti's POV

We were now all in Emily's moms car as she was driving us high speed to the hospital, I was fearing for my live. Out of the corner of my eye I saw lizzy burying her head in Edwin's chest as she cried. He was trying to comfort her with soothing words and rubbing her back. I wanted to cry too but I had to be strong for the other ones.

I put my hand on Lizzy's shoulder . She looked at me as I smiled at her although I couldn't keep myself from cringing at her sight. Her face was tear streaked and she had puffy red eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay Lizzy , just wait and see , we will find something OK?" I assured her even though I myself wasn't so sure about it.

"Thanks Marti I think I understand why Derek always loves you so much ". She said while giving me a small smile.

"OMG Mrs. Davis watch it there is a car coming from the other side, we are going to hit it". Edwin screamed. We looked to the right just in time to see a car coming directly to us. I wanted to scream but no sound escaped my mouth. Luckily Mrs. Davis speed up in the last second an the car passed us by mere inches.

"Phew that was close but as I always say no risk no fun ". Mrs Davis said and laughed, while we just sat in the back trying to process what just happened. We were going to die.

DEREK'S POV

Emily and Sam were also in the room, Emily trying to talk to Casey and Sam trying to help me endure the pain my fiancée was inflicting on me.

"Casey calm down everything will be fine I swear you'll see". Emily tried but it didn't help.

"WHERE IS THIS FREAKING DOCTOR ? I SWEAR IF HE DOESN'T GET THEM OUT THEN I WILL DO IT MYSELF". Even though I am a though guy and it was really hard to frighten me Casey somehow managed to scare me in this state.

Just then the door opened to reveal Mrs Davis.

"Mom what are you doing here ?" Em asked. Mrs Davis turned around yelling.

"Lizzy, Mari , Edwin I found them they are over here". We heard footsteps and then our younger siblings appeared. They were all pale as if they had seen a ghost. I couldn't keep myself from asking.

"What happened to you guys ?". They began to stutter.

"We...Car...boom...no risk...no fun". I looked at Mrs Davis in question. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked to Casey. She took her other hand , I wanted to warn her but she started talking to Casey.

"Casey ? I know that it is hard, when I had Emily I thought I would never endure the pain but I did and it was worth it. So now breath in slowly and then out ".Casey began to breath in and out , it seemed to work because she calmed down a bit.

"See now all is a little better, if a contraction comes all you have to do is try and be calm about it. By the way how fast do they come after another ?"

"About every 10 minutes". I answered and Mrs Davis looked at me funny, not expecting me to know something like that. I showed her my hand and understanding dawned on her.

"So Em and Sam I need to talk to you in private". They all left the room.

"Smarti, Lizz , Ed ? Now tell me what happened but use full sentences please. Why are you here Nora and George must have flipped out when you wanted to come here".

"Smerek " She ran to me and gave me a hug. " We don't have any place to go anymore. You should have seen how brave Edwin was as he told dad off. He told him that they weren't even Parents if they didn't notice that you love each other. Then he said that he wasn't his dad anymore and that he was dating Lizzy , right before we all went over to Mrs Davis. We asked her to drive us to the hospital and she just grabbed her keys and we were on our way".

I was stunned I really had to say. I never thought that our Siblings would stand behind us like that and I even would have understood them if they didn't but I was so happy that at least someone of our family accepted us.

"We will figure something out for you guys" I said.

"Case, sis, are you alright ?". Lizzy asked, her voice was hoarse she must have been crying recently.

Casey just smiled as another contraction came.

MEANWHILE WITH EMILY

"Mom what did you want to talk about with us ?". I asked.

"Well you and Sam have been a couple for quite some time and all I want you two to know is that you can tell me everything. I am sure that you two already have had sex" I blushed deeply as did Sam as my mother said this. " And there is nothing wrong with that.". She finished, or so I thought.

"Now the reason I wanted to talk to you is that I have nothing against you two but if you want to be together and have my blessings you have to promise me something ". I thought that my mom would say something along the lines of please don't make me a grandma.

"I want to have grandchildren". She stated. "And not just one I want at least three and I want to have a granddaughter as well. So can you promise me that someday I will have some ? And with someday I mean in the next few years". Sam was really red and I was too, what a mom would want to have grandchildren so soon ? Mine of course.

"Mom ! Cut it out you are embarrassing me ". I said but she ignored me and went over to stand directly in front of Sam.

"And you young man better be good to my daughter or I won't know if you will ever be able to have children if you hurt her , Understand?". Sam just nodded to scared to say something else.

"MOM ! It's enough, stop threatening my boyfriend ".

"But I am just worried for my baby , can't a mother be worried about her child ? I wasn't threatening him I was just telling him a simple fact". She said. She would never understand but I am happy that she reacted that way because and not like the parents of Derek and Casey.

Suddenly a doctor ran past us and into the room from Casey. Not even a few seconds later Casey was brought out and into the delivery room. Only Derek went with her we followed but had to stand in front of the door.

DEREK'S POV

We called the doctor that she was about to deliver and he came in an instant. We were brought into the delivery room and here hell broke loose.

"Ms Venturi breath in and out". The doctor said. Big mistake.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM DOING". Casey screamed as another construction came. I thought it couldn't get any worse but boy was I wrong.

Two people barged into the room the people I didn't even want to see even if the world would go under. Nora and George.

"Sir , Madam please leave you are not allowed to be here right now". A nurse said.

"What do you mean not allowed ? I am her mother and this is her stepfather we damn well have a right to be here". Nora said angrily. The nurse was about to retreat when Casey screamed.

"NO YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW. YOU MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOU DON'T WANT US SO GET OUT".

"Ms Venturi stop closing you legs, press and the children will be born in no time". The doctor assured.

"HELL NO MY KIDS WON'T SEE THE DAYLIGHT TILL THIS TWO PEOPLE OVER THERE ARE OUT OF HERE...AHHHHHH... GET THE OUT OT THEY WON'T BE BORN. I DON'T WANT MY CHILREN TO SEE THIS HORRIBLE PERSONS OVER THERE GET THEM OUT NOW". I was about to go over there and personally kick them out. Casey seemed to have something else in mind, for she hold my hand in a firm grip.

"Get the two out of here I want to have this delivery done with ". The doctor replied and security came to take them out.

"So now that they are gone open your legs and push". Casey did as she was instructed and crushed my hand so I was screaming with her.

"Push more ".

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM DOING ? . HAVING A TEA PARTY? " She pushed again.

"Good Case you are doing a great job ". I tried to make her feel better but it had the opposite effect.

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ,IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW: I HATE YOU I SWEAR AS SOON AS THIS IS DONE WITH DEREK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU. DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU STUPID IDIOT. WE WON'T EVER HAVE SEX AGAIN ...GAHHHHH...". She went on with cursing for quite some time.

"Good just a little more the head is already outside". She gave a final push and we heard a baby screaming.

"Go on the second one is on its way as well". She pushed again and we heard another scream. I had tears in my eyes and Casey as well.

"Mr Venturi would you like to cut the umbilical cords?" I looked at Casey and she let go of my hand and gave me a smile. I went over and cut them. Then the babies were wrapped up in a towel and brought to Casey and me.

"Congratulations you have a healthy son and a healthy girl". The doctor placed the boy in Casey's arms and the girl in mine.

"aren't they sweet Derek? I love you" Casey said to me. This women scared me one moment she wanted to kill me and the next she loves me.

"Yes they are I am just happy that this is over and done with". I sighed my hand hurt like hell but seeing my daughter look at me, it was magical , she was mine and Casey's daughter and I had a son too.

"I am a father " I said aloud as if just realizing that. I heard a low chuckle from Casey.

"Yes you are and you are going to be the best one". She stated before asking.

"Do you know a name for her yet ? Because I know just how we are going to name this little one in my arms here". I looked away from my daughter and at Casey, urging her to go on.

"What do you think of Jayden Michael Venturi ? ".

"That's a nice name and I already have one for this little one here". I said. "You my little one are Ashley Summer Venturi, you are going to be a real heart breaker, we will have to keep the boys away from you. "

The babies were brought to the baby station to be cleaned and checked up. That leaves me and Casey in the room.

"Derek come here". She patterned a spot besides her and I sat down on it, still dazed that I am now a farther.

"What do you think of them?". She asked me and I replied.

"I love them but we will have to put up straight rules ,1. no dates till Ashley is 18 years old.

No boy is allowed to be within 10 meters of her." . I was cut of by a laugh

"What?".

"She isn't even a day old and you already are overprotective of her, that is so sweet. How do you know that we even need to keep the boys away?".

"Simple she is a venturi we invented the word sex appeal and hot everybody will be drooling over her". I said totally proud.

"Still the same old cocky Derek".

"You wouldn't want to have me any other way, believe me". With that I bent down and kissed her. As I pulled away I asked.

"So do you know any other names for kids?". She looked at me questioning

"What do you mean?".

"Well do you think that we will just have 2 kids ? No I think 4 is a better number".

"Derek you jerk " She hit me on the shoulder before pulling me in for a kiss again.

**Finished with this chapter but he problems will some in the next one. Sorry for making you guys wait so long I had quite a busy week. **

**Hope you liked this one, sorry for spelling mistakes and tell me what you think, Reviews are always welcomed.**

**Special THANKS AGAIN TO: **

**Brandonha nah you didn't miss anything ;D What do you think?**

**7thheaven4evr Thanks I hope this chapter is good as well.**

**CheecaRose lol hope you didn' t wait too long**

**DaniMarie92 ; D Thanks**

**SmiiLEY4 Thanks as well :)**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle Thanks for the nice review**

**pheonix5600 sorry that it took e so long.**

**SballLuvr5 Sorry that I didn't update sooner :(**

**So what do you all think ? Are the names ok ? Review and tell me :) **


	12. Family

**Chapter 11 Family**

** I corrected some mistakes, thanks for the reviews so 'I could correct them ;D. In fact I just changed the hockey team, and that aunt part and the name of Casey's father , i forgot that his name was Dennis and so I called him David :) Anyway thanks for telling me this and if there are anymore mistakes you see than just feel free to tell me.**

**And my next chapter is going to be up tomorrow I just have to reread it and correct the mistakes I find then. **

Last Time :

No boy is allowed to be within 10 meters of her." . I was cut of by a laugh

"What?".

"She isn't even a day old and you already are overprotective of her, that is so sweet. How do you know that we even need to keep the boys away?".

"Simple she is a venturi we invented the word sex appeal and hot everybody will be drooling over her". I said totally proud.

"Still the same old cocky Derek".

"You wouldn't want to have me any other way, believe me". With that I bent down and kissed her. As I pulled away I asked.

"So do you know any other names for kids?". She looked at me questioning

"What do you mean?".

"Well do you think that we will just have 2 kids ? No I think 4 is a better number".

"Derek you jerk " She hit me on the shoulder before pulling me in for a kiss again.

NOW:

Derek's POV

We kissed for quite some time as the door opened and Nora and George walked in. They looked at us with disgust in their faces. This made me angry and really upset , how could they judge us, they didn't even know us.

"What do you want?" I asked in a cold tone , Casey even twitched at my voice. Sadly it didn't seem to impress them.

"Derek " George started bitterly. " I really hoped that this " He motioned over to me and Casey " Was a joke but sadly it isn't. Worse is that you set a bad example for Lizzy and Edwin. We can't do anything about your relationship, since you two already are off age but Lizzy and Edwin won't make the same mistake. We came here so you could sign the contract that you and Casey will stay away from Lizzy Edwin and Marti and..." he couldn't go any further because I interrupted him.

It was one thing to talk bad about my relationship but to sign a contract about us staying away from our siblings is another.

"Forget it we won't sign the contract. You can't make us stay away from them they are our siblings and if Lizzy and Edwin love each other let them. Who are you to pull them apart ?". I spat out , balling my fists at my side.

"I thought it wouldn't be easy so we already made an appointment for court. It's 2 weeks from now at 2 pm. Be there or not I don't care because one way or another I will get what I want". With that said George and Nora turned around to leave.

To say that I was angry was an understatement I was shaking with fury. Fortunately Casey kept cool and said.

"Till then Lizzy Edin and Marti are staying with us and there is nothing you can do about it since they don't want to stay with you". I could tell that it really upset them. We heard them say a small fine before leaving.

"Derek ?" I looked at her. "Your knuckles are turning white and that isn't good for your health so loose your hands". I looked down at my hand and discovered that I indeed was fisting my hands so hard that they turned white. I loosened my grip as Casey took both of my hand and brought them up to her face, kissing every fingertip once. The whole time she looked me in the eye.

"Everything will turn out for the best believe me". She said it with so much confidence that the only thing I could do was believe her. She smiled and I returned it.

"So if you don't mind I would like to freshen myself a little while you break the news to the kids". She said giving me a peck and pushing a button for a nurse to come and help clean herself up.

Marti's POV

We were sitting in the waiting room. We already got a glimpse at the twins and wanted to go talk to Casey and Smerek but we saw our Parents enter so we stayed outside and waited. It felt like an eternity until Nora and George came out again and left, without us. I looked ad Edwin and Lizzy in question but they just shrugged their shoulders , also not knowing what was going on.

We were about to enter the room again when Smerek came out.

"Uhm hey guys" He let out, he seemed kinda nervous, not normal. We sat down again and he started to explain what our Parents wanted.

"So Nora and George wanted you to sign a contract to stay away from us ?" I asked not even liking the idea of it. As Smerek nodded I jumped up and ran over to him crying for the first time since all this happened. He hugged me and I couldn't help but sob some more.

"I don't want ... Smerek ... I don't want to ... never see you again ". Even though I was sobbing pretty loudly I heard Lizzy also crying and as I looked over I saw that Edwin was also having tears in his eyes.

"Oi what is with all the crying ? Lizz Ed come here" They came and hugged Derek also. " You all know that I don't do tears so stop it really I am turning into a softy" I gave a small chuckle at that and he went on " But you all know me and what Derek wants, Derek gets. I promise that I won't let Nora or George take you guys away from us. We will figure something out , as for now you guys will stay with us".

"Aww I never thought that I would ever see that" We pulled apart and Saw Mrs. Davis ,whom had just taken a photo of us. Smerek blushed and I had to suppress a laugh.

"D man you turned soft " We heard Sam say. Not a sec later we heard him say " Ouch" as Emily pinched him.

"Stop being so mean better take a leaf out of Derek and be so romantic and Caring ". Emily said. We all laughed at that.

"Women " Sam muttered.

"What was that ?" Emily threateningly turned to Sam with a look that could kill.

"Oh ...ähh.. nothing I didn't say anything". We all laughed again. Just then a nurse came to us.

"Mr. Venturi ? " She asked.

"Yes ?"

"You girlfriend wishes to speak to you and your Family here". She pointed to all of us and we followed her to Casey's new room.

" Here it is, she is a little exhausted but other than that really fine you can go in now". She said and turned to leave. We entered. Casey was on the bed with two white bundles in her arms. I ran over to her and climbed on the bed to get a better look.

Casey laughed as did everyone else. As I saw the two babies I was overly happy.

"OMG they are so cute can I hold one , pretty pretty please?". I gave her my best puppy look and she nodded. Smerek came over and gently laid the girl into my arms. Everyone gathered around the babies and all you heard was "Aww " and "cute". Emily took the baby boy.

"She is so small and her hands , what is her name ? ". I looked up into Smerek's face ,he was very proud.

"That here is Ashley Summer Venturi , and he over there is Jayden Michael Venturi". I looked down again as Ashley took my finger and started sucking on it.

"Aww she is so cute ". I let out and looked at Smerek once again " So does that mean that I am her aunt? " Smerek smiled and nodded. I looked back down again.

"See I am going to take good care of you and of your brother as well ".

"Oh dear they are so adorable ", Mrs Davis said as she turned to Sam and Emily, " So Sam ,Emily you know what to do ! I want such adorable grandchildren as well ". They both were scarlet.

"Mom !? stop that we already talked about that".

"But Emily I just want to see my girl happy and I want to be happy too. I think Sam is a fine guy and the grandchildren will look so cute of you". The two of them blushed an even darker red as we all started to laugh real hard. Between laugher I heard Smerek say.

" My condolence man I feel with you if Emily is just a little like Casey was you need it ". I had tears in my eyes because I had to laugh so hard and I had to laugh even more as Casey pinched Derek.

"What is that supposed to mean ? Condolence ? He doesn't need that I wasn't that bad and come to think of it I,t was your fault. " Casey turned her face so that she was looking away from him, pouting.

"Come on Casey, babe, you know I didn't mean it" She didn't look at him. " Babe? Please no silent treatment ". She glanced at him with the biggest grin spread across her face. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You little ..." Smerek said before tickling her. Meanwhile Mrs Davis took Ashley from me and held her in her arms. I looked over at Lizzy and Edwin as he kissed her. I really couldn't understand why George and Nora just wouldn't understand that they loved each other. Wasn't it a job of Parents to make their children happy? Why didn't they do that ? . Thoughts like that were running through my head.

After we all calmed down a bit and the twins were resting in their cribs we decided that Mrs. Davis would take us to Smerek's and Casey's Apartment with Emily and Sam watching us.

DEREK'S POV

After they all left I looked at out children again. I never felt so happy and proud about anything in my life. Casey was the best thing that ever happened to me. I joined Casey in her bed, she surely was exhausted. I snuggled close to her, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you " I managed to say. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too". She closed her eyes and I kissed her forehead, then both her eyelids, to which I received a giggle, then her nose, cheek, jaw line and lips again . Every part of her was perfect and I couldn't get enough of her. I kept falling in love with her even more every time I looked at her.

"Sleep tight my Casey".

After two days Casey was allowed to go home with our twins. Mrs Davis was already home again and Sam and Emily stayed and watched over Edwin and Lizzy. I was in the Car with Case , on our way home. Twins in the back of the car, sleeping soundly. Casey had her hand om my thigh, stroking it.

"Derek, do you think we will be able to take custody of Lizzy Edwin and Marti ? ". This was a question I ,myself, kept asking me over and over again.

"Yeah ,somehow we will manage ". I gave her my best smile.

"You better be happy once we arrive home because I tell you, there are plenty of surprises ,since Mrs Davis took all of them at home shopping for the twins". I said and Casey gave a small chuckle.

"You know Derek the way Mrs. Davis reacted , I wish our Parents would have reacted that way. " I smiled at her sadly because that was what I wished as well.

"Derek I don't want to lose Lizzy or Ed or Marti , they have to stay with us. George and Nora won't allow them to stay together and that would break both their hearts and ...".

"Casey,... Casey calm down, we will figure something out, I promise!".

I drove into our driveway and helped Casey and the twins out of the car. We went inside into the kitchen and got the surprise our lives.

"As I see my girl is fine". Casey's dad said.

"DAD?" Casey asked. He mouth was opening and closing again with no sounds leaving it.

"Mr. McDonald " I said shocked. I knew how much Casey loved her dad and what would happen if he too would react like George and Nora did. He was sitting at the table with Ed, Lizz. Marti. He looked at me ,but not as expected with hatred or disgust but with understanding and love? He looked at the bundles in our arms and walked over to us.

"So these are my grandchildren ? Let me have a look at them, May I ?". He asked as I gave Ashley to him.

"So what is your name my little one ? ".

"Ashley Summer Ventu..." I started but stopped because I didn't know what he would say about my last name.

"Venturi " He finished instead. I looked at him , still not knowing how to react. "Don't worry Derek I am not upset or mad at you. I see how happy my daughter is with you and you are a great guy so you have my blessings, although I still think for me to become a granddad was a little too soon, but seeing how adorable they are I understand you". He smiled and went over to Casey.

"So who is this ?". This time Casey seemed to know how to form correct sentences.

"Jayden Michael Venturi". He also took him in his arms.

"You two are very lucky to have Parents like them." He said to Ashley and Jayden. Relief was written on both my and Casey's face. He gave us our twins back and sat down suddenly with a serious look on his face.

"I am a little upset that you didn't tell me about this but after I heard of Lizzy and Edwin how Nora and George reacted I understand. I already went through a lot of stuff and decided to help you guys with the court of law. That is if you still want to have the three over there with you".

"Of course!". Case and I said simulate.

"Good I thought so. Well I can't do it without any help. You two are in a little disadvantage because you two are still going to college and so have no one who earns money...". I cut him off right there remembering what I wanted to tell Casey after the dinner if she didn't go into labor.

"Lizz , Ed and Smarti please take the twins tin their room and stay with them while we discus this".

"OK". They went and I continued.

"Well you remember that I told you I needed to tell you something important Case? " She nodded and I went on.

"Well I spoke to my coach and he sent and application to the Buffalo Sabres , the professional hockey team. So the coach of them came and watched me play, he offered me to play on the team and I agreed. So money isn't the problem ". Casey and her dad both were stunned as she came over to me and punched me in the stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me any sooner ?". She asked.

"I forgot !" I defended myself.

"You forgot ? How could you forget something like that ? It's so amazing and Hockey is you life and you tell me that you forgot ". She rambled.

"Excuse me but your water broke I really can't understand how I forgot " my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"OK you two ,we certainly don't have time for that , it's good that this point is cleared but there are still other ones. It's not illegal for you two to be together since there is no blood relation and George and Nora can't do anything about it. However they can and have full custody of the other three kids and will use this to their advantage. Also George is a good lawyer. That's why I will claim custody over Lizzy and..." just then the front door burst open and Abby ,my mom, ran into the kitchen.

"Where are my grandchildren ? ". She looked around until her eyes landed upon me.

"Derek young man you have a lot of explaining to do. Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend and that she was pregnant and that I was a grandmother ? It hurt that you believed you couldn't trust me and I am still mad at you but I want to see them first where are they ?". She started out really angry but to the end her voice was all peachy, really women are devils I swear.

"They are upstairs " Casey said in a soft voice. My mom seemed to notice for the first time that Casey was even there. She looked at her and Casey looked down. My mom went over to Casey and hugged her.

"Welcome to the Family you can call me mom from now on and I am so happy for you two, since Derek really seems to be fond of you. I am glad that he found someone to love ".

"Thank you ". Casey replied quite unsure,.

"I'll be down in a sec and we can talk about business!". With that she disappeared upstairs and I turned to Dennis, Casey's father.

"Who told her?" I asked.

"Well you have to thank your siblings for that they called me and explained everything to me and so I called Abby and told her everything. She was a little hurt but I know she is a good mother from what Marti and Edwin told me and so she came to claim custody of Them as well". Case and I were both stunned. Maybe we did stand a chance of winning this.

"Oh God they are so adorable. Derek and Casey you have to visit me as often as possible. " she sat down. " but now to the part why I am here. I think David already told you am I right ?". We nodded and she went on.

"This place isn't big enough for all of you. The judge will use all this kind of stuff against you and I would like to help you out with money but I don't have enough to pay for all of you ".

"Mom that is no problem...". I told her everything what I have told David before and we made a plan to figure everything out. An good hour later we were finished.

"Why is it so quiet ?". Casey asked in a worried tone.

"You are right that's not normal". I said and we hurried up the stairs to our room, just to see Edwin and Lizzy sleeping arm in arm in our bed and Marti sleeping on the ground with a pillow and blanket, in front of the cribs.

We four stood there smiling like idiots.

"They look so cute together don't you think ? " Casey said to me and I just nodded.

"Seems like you Venturi guys just can't keep your hands of my girls now doesn't it?". He asked , chuckling.

I put my arm around Casey's shoulder , giving her a kiss on the cheek. This was my Family now and I was happy even though sometimes things don't always go right, I had a feeling that this would.

"Derek come on let's bring them to the guest room where they can sleep, peacefully". Casey said. I walked over to Lizz and Ed waking them, after that I went to Marti ,carefully picking her up. Once she was in my arms she snuggled deeper into my chest and mumbled.

"Jayden ,...Ashley I am Marti I ...will be ..your aunt" . I smiled Marti really was the cutest girl I ever have seen and she is my sister non the less, I had to put up some rules for her too.

After I brought her into the guest room I showed Abby and David that they could sleep in the living room if they wanted for today. I went back to my room to find Casey feeding Jayden. I picked up Ashley and admired her sweetness.

"Hey little one I am your sexy, smart , good looking dad " I said while tickling her stomach with my finger. She seemed to like it because she was laughing at me. Casey was finished feeding Jayden so we switched and I held Jayden.

"See I am your daddy and I think that you young boy are going to be a heart breaker just like me".

"I never would have thought that you would be like that, caring and really sweet " . Casey said making me look at her.

"Shh don't tell anyone or you are going to ruin my rep" I said in a hushed voice.

"Stupid ".

"Hey no swearing in front of the children. Don't listen to your mom she doesn't mean it, in fact that is her special way to show me that she loves me.".

After she was finished we but them to bed and went to bed ourselves.

**Finished again , sorry for taking so long :(. Reviews are welcomed as always and in the next chapter they are all going to court.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Brandonha Hope this chapter, too is lolastic ;D**

**CheecaRose So does this answer your questions ? Maybe not where the siblings are going to stay after the court but you will find out in the next chapter ;)**

**aquagurl007 Thanks for the super Review I was really happy when I read it. Although I still think that you can read my mind or can tell the fortune .lol : D **

**DaniMarie92 Happy that you like the names :) Thanks **

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle Does this answer why george and Nora turned up ? Or are there still some questions ? **

**Fanficrulez I can understand that you don't like the Parents right now but I am sure that you like Abby and David right ? **

**SmiiLEY4 So what I write can happen or did happen that is so funny to hear someone say that and just imagining it made me laugh. LOL ;D**

**BlackMidnight1 Wow thank you ;D hope that you like this chapter also :D **

**7thheaven4evr Thank you and it's cool if you can picture that so good :)**

**Twilight-Vampire-Angel Thank you very much ;)**


	13. Wining or Loosing

Chapter12 Wining or Loosing

**So if you haven't noticed I changed the fact that Derek is going to the Mighty ducks instead he goes to the Buffalo Sabres and Marti is the twins aunt and I change d the name of Casey's father so he now is Dennis and not David :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

Derek's POV About 3 am

I woke up because I heard screaming , our twins to be exactly.

"Mhhm " I heard Casey mumble as she woke up as well. I entangled myself from her and went over to them, picking both up so I held one of them in each arm.

"Shh what's up ? Calm down dad is already here. " I was rocking them back and forth but they didn't lessen their weeping. I looked over to Casey ,who was still in bed .

" Casey come here What is up with them why don't they stop?". I asked not having a clue as to why they were weeping. I saw her get up slowly. She took Ashley saying.

"Maybe because she wants to have her diaper changed". Now that she said it Jayden also smelled awful. Casey looked at me with an evil smirk and I soon realized what that meant.

"No Casey , babe , come on you wouldn't do that to me. I mean you love me ?" She only shook her head and my look of horror on my face grew as she pointed out what I feared to hear.

"Yeah I do love you but as I know you are the best man somebody can have and therefore want to change the diapers without making a big deal of it ". She gave me a kiss on my cheek , giving me Ashley back, then she turned , going to bed again. I looked at the twins in my arms terrified, but I am a man and will make it through this.

I took them to the bathroom , putting them on the diaper changing table. Before I opened the diaper from Jayden I put a clothes pin on my nose. I slowly opened the diaper from Jayden and wanted to jump miles back because of the smell. _"Gross, Gross, Gross"_ Was my only thought. I quickly cleaned him up and put on a new one. It sounded easier then it actually was. You see I had to figure out how it was put on first. And having the other one cry besides you when you tried to concentrate wasn't easy. But I managed , satisfied I smirked to myself. Then I looked at Ashley and remembered that I had to change hers as well. I held my breath and changed hers as well. I disposed the bad smelling Diapers and took both of them in my arms again. I took of the clothes pin beforehand. They weren't weeping anymore but I just had this feeling that if I put them back in their cribs they would start again. I decided to rock them to sleep.

10 minutes later, the still were awake.

"Don't you want to make you daddy happy and fall asleep again?". They just smiled stretching their tiny hands towards me, making this laugh alike sounds. I sighed .

"This is going to be a long night". I mumbled to myself. And then an idea hit me, maybe they would like my singing. Without hesitating I sat on top of the toilet and started singing.

Hush , little babies, don't say a word.

Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird.

If the mocking bird won't,

Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring.

If the diamond ring turn to brass,

Papa's going to buy you all a looking-glass.

If the looking-glass gets broke,

Papa's going to buy you a billy- goat.

If the billy- goat runs away,

Papa's going to buy you another today. "

I Finished and notic3ed Casey standing in the doorway, wearing one of her beautiful smiles.

"You know I never knew you could sing so well, last time I heard you I had a headache" She began to chuckle and I chuckled a little as well. The twins still were awake I sighed , with my luck they were probably hyperactive. Casey came over to me and took Ashley from me. She smiled at me shyly.

"Maybe I forgot to tell you that I have to feed them every few hours.". I looked at her and she turned her head away a little pinkish tone gracing her cheeks.

"Casey ! So you mean to tell me that I did all this for nothing ? " At this she looked up at me.

"No you changed their diapers and managed to make them stop crying". I gave her a look.

"Do you know what I had to go through ? That was even worse than world war two. We should sent them to the Military for biological weapons ! As soon as someone smells them they are going to be unconscious ". We both laughed at that.

"Come on you big boy lets get back to bed and this little ones fed". I followed her and lay in bed , while she fed one after the other. As I looked at her I thought about everything that has happened so far. How we used to always fight as we were teens and how we had our first kiss, first time. How she told me she was pregnant and how we cooped with it, then college and finally when our Parents found out and everything wasn't fine anymore. I had seen the hurt look in her eyes as we were told to leave and basically never come back again. It was the same hurt look she had as Nora and George tried to make us sign this contract to never see Lizzy , Edwin and Marti again.

Sometimes I keep asking myself if it was worth it. I mean I love her and the twins no doubt but does she love me the same ? Did she really want this kind of life ?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice her getting up and putting them to bed. I noticed her when she climbed back into bed and snuggled to me, so her head was on my chest and her left arm on my stomach.

"What are you thinking about ? " She asked me. That was another thing , she always knew when something was wrong. I could lie to her all I want but she still knew that it was a lie, even though I was the master of lying.

"Just thinking " I said.

"About what ?". By now she was hovering above me and looking directly into my eyes, with her deep blue ones. I could get lost in them.

"Derek ?". I sighed answering her.

"Case, did you ever once think that this, we, aren't right ? That you would have done better without me ?". I searched her eyes trying to find the answer but I didn't find it. Instead I found panic , fear, sadness and worry.

" Do you... regret this ?" She asked in a quivering voice. I didn't answer for a while just letting the words go through my mind. I think I took too long as she pulled away from me , one single tear dripping on my face.

"I understand " Was all she said as she turned around and snuggled deeper into her blanket. Even though she tried to hid the fact that she was crying, you could see it because her body shook. I put my hand on her shoulder but she flinched away. I forcefully turned her on her back and straddled her. I managed to trap her so she had to look at me.

"Case that's not what I meant, I don't regret this. I just... ". I gently whipped away some tears that made their way down her face.

"I just sometimes asked myself if I am what you wanted. If we are what you wanted. I love you and nothing could ever change that fact. But is this the life you wanted ? Did you want to be a mother this young ? ". She smiled at me and in all sincerity answered.

"Yes I always wanted to be with you , maybe not the mother part but I wanted to be a mother someday and even though it was a little early I wouldn't change a thing about it . You are the best thing that ever happened to my life and I am grateful for that, never doubt that. " I bent down and kissed her cheek. I let go of her hands and was about to roll onto my side again when she pulled me down for a real kiss. It held all the emotions she felt right now and none of them were regret or sorrow. As we finally parted , we were trying to catch our breaths.

"I love you, so much ". She said . " But I warn you if you ever scare me like that again I am going to kill you ". We both chuckled and I rolled onto my side of the bed while she snuggled close to me. Not too long after we both fell asleep.

Day of the court:

I was totally nervous although I didn't need to be , since we talked it through many times and Dennis assured us that we had a good chance of winning. We were in the Car, with we I meant Casey, Abby,Edwin, Lizzy and I. Dennis was in the other Car with Marti , Emily and Sam. The twins were at home with Raven and Colin watching them.

"Well guys let's get this thing over and done with". My mom said, walking out of the car, taking Lizz and Ed with her.

"There is nothing to worry about Derek , we are going to make it through ". Casey reassured me. She gave me a kiss and we too walked into the court room.

Marti, Lizz , Ed, Sam and Em sat on the bench in the back while we sat in front. Casey and I sat besides Dennis and Abby. Dennis was our advocate. I am happy to say that he solved more cases than my dad so it gave me some more confidence.

On the other side were Nora and George waiting patiently for the Jurist to come. First the court clerk came with the judge behind him and a woman ,stenographer, with a laptop, she would type everything down we were saying . We all stood up. Then the clerk began to talk.

" I am Mr. Ricks and MR. Justo, which you will refer to with your honor. Mr Justo will judge over the Case From Mr. Venturi where he demands that Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi are not allowed to see their siblings again, or at least they are not allowed to be near them. Is that correct?".

"Yes that is ... ", George said.

"But also I am here to claim custody of Lizzy McDonald. " Dennis interjected.

"I also want to claim custody of Edwin and Marti Venturi I am their rightful mother". Abby said. We heard Nora and George gasp and as we looked at them we could see the anger in their eyes.

"Is that so... " Mr Justo said. The silence was tense. Lizz ,Ed and Marti were sitting in the back of the room, totally stiff and scared. We continued to look at each other until, finally, Mr. Justo spoke up.

" I Don't understand you Canadians sometimes. As I can gather from your file, you all seemed to be a happy family , but since George and Nora found out about their kids dating, hell broke loose. So when I am right Dennis and Abby want to now claim custody , so Derek and Casey can still be able to see Edwin, Lizzy and Marti. " He looked over to us.

" And you are all sure you want to go through this? Because I will tell you now that one side here won' be happy." He eyed us and then Nora with George. We all nodded and the process began.

"OK first I want to hear Nora and George tell me exactly why Derek and Casey should stay away from the kids". Justo exclaimed and Nora started talking.

"They are a bad guide for the other ones I mean they are supposed to act like brother and sister and not start dating, although that is exactly what they did. Now Lizzy and Edwin started dating as well and it is not right. They are brother and sister and not to act like lovers. I mean look at Casey and Derek they are young now. They think they love each other but in a few years or rather a few month knowing Derek, he will get bored with Casey and leave her for another one and then she stands there with nothing but twins and won't know how to live her life right." Nora finished and George went on, Casey was really stiff besides me and I had to control myself from going over there and stick something down her throat because of the shit she was talking.

"Also Casey is a bad Ideal for her sibling because she got pregnant in such young years she ruined her whole future. How will she be able to take care of twins ,Derek and herself and then Lizzy Edwin and Marti? She is just a kid and when real life kicks her in the face she won't know what to do". George didn't look at me as he said this but Straight at Justo.

"I see your point but it is no crime ,they are allowed to date ,since there is no blood relation. As for getting bored and leaving her that is not a real reason since that can happen to everyone. Now I would want to listen to your side of the story as to why you want to take care of your siblings because even though Mrs Abby Venturi and Mr. Dennis McDonald will have custody ,if they succeed, they don't seem to have a single problem with you dating". I wanted to explain why but Dennis beat me to it.

"It is not their fault that Nora and George married and forced them to live with each other. Your honor if you just look at the two you will see that they are made for each other. I won't stand by and look at how Nora and George destroy them by taking away their siblings. Abby won't stand by either". Dennis said ,his voice strong.

"Thank you Mr. McDonald now Derek start". I gulped and began.

"Yes your honor. It is right that from their point of view we were supposed to act like brother and sister but it wasn't possible. I fell in love with Casey and I will be damned if I ever let her go, she is the best thing that ever happened to my life. I don't want that Nora and George destroy Edwin's and Lizzy's relationship just because they don't agree. And as for a fact I am very well able to take care of all of them, I just got offered a place as a Center Hockey player by the Buffalo Sabres. I will get well paid. I already talked to the coach. Money won't be the problem. I won't get bored with Casey , sure we have our little fights and all but as you can see it is normal and I know for sure that I love Casey and our kids. I don't want Nora or George to ruin something like this for Lizzy and Edwin. Even if they should wait a little till they do something like having sex, unprotected.". I finished and cast a look at Ed, then Lizz both were pretty flushed and shyly looking down. I smirked to myself.

Casey started to talk.

"I also don't want to lose more of my Family. I already lost my mom but I am happy that Abby is accepting me, us. I knew it would be a shock for Nora and George but I somehow hoped that they would come to accept it and not try to make us sign a contract to stay away from our siblings. I know what they all think, a young teenage girl, getting herself pregnant and throwing her life out the window, but it isn't like that. Even if I would have the chance to change this I wouldn't. ". I couldn't help the warm feeling inside my stomach and my heart starting to beat faster. I squeezed her hand ,as she gave me a smile.

"I understand your point but as you can see Nora is Lizzy's rightful mother and hasn't done anything to have her custody given away nor did George..." Justo was cut of by Lizz, Ed and Marti as they all shouted no.

"Your honor I don't want to seem disrespectful but you can't do that, not like this. I don't want to lose Lizzy". Edwin said desperately holding Lizzy's hand.

"I don't want to lose Edwin either and I want to see my sister again you can't force us to stay away from them". Lizzy said with fire in her eyes. But Marti was the one that really touched my heart with her words, she even was crying.

"Please Mr. Justo...I mean your honor... don't let us stay with them. I want to be able to see Smerek and Casey I am a aunt now I have responsibility towards them. They need me and I want to be a good aunt,how can I be one when I am not able to see them? Nora and George have changed and I want to live with my real mother and with the family that accepts the fact that Smerek and Casey love each other, everybody who can't see it is either blind or Stupid ".

"What Marti says is right, sure Derek was a skirt chasing cad in high school but he changed and now he really is in love with Casey, just look at them your honor and you can see how much they care for each other. You can't just let Nora and George have the custody for the kids". Sam said.

"That's right I have never seen Casey this happy before and Lizzy and Edwin, do you really want to be responsible for the unhappiness you are abut to cause? Please rethink your decision." Emily pleaded.

"You all seem to be determined ones don't you? " Mr. Justo exclaimed before going on.

"But if you had let me finish you wouldn't need to have this little out burst. I have no reason to allow this contract. Derek and Casey don't have to sign it and you will still be able to see them, however to gain full custody over Lizzy Edwin and Marti we will have to have another meeting. I would say half a year from now would be a good time. For now you all will go home and relax a little bit. It is the kids decision where they want to stay for this half a year". He said and waited for and answer of them.

"We want to stay with Casey and Derek ", They all said . I was really happy and proud at the moment, even if we didn't fully win, we still managed to have them for another half a year.

"Then so be it. I will sent you the papers, with all the information, when I finished writing them".

"You can't do that , they are our kids,don't you see how wrong this is? Lizzy will end up exactly like Casey". Nora protested.

"SILENCE" The court clerk shouted. "You are not aloud to speak to the judge like that". Then Mr. Justo spoke up.

"My Decision is final. There is no law against dating your step-brother or sister since there is no blood relation. You as Parents should understand them and not judge them. Have you ever thought about it ? That maybe it wasn't their fault but more yours? They didn't have a chance you just married and combined the two households ,something was bound to happen. Now leave this place and come back in half a year." Mr Justo said and hammered his gavel on the table.

Nora and George left in a fuss We went to our cars and drove home again to discuss the further outcome of all this.

We were all more then happy about this. Lizzy and Edwin were hugging, Marti was singing the don't worry be happy song , Casey was holding my hand while I drove.

As we arrived home Raven and Colin started questioning us.

"What happened ? Did you win?What did the judge say ? Is it over now?" Raven and Colin asked breathlessly.

"Wow wait guys one after the other, yes we somehow won in a way, we still don't have custody but maybe that will change the next time we have to go to court". I answered.

"So where are my little ones?". Casey asked.

"In the living room, asleep". She exclaimed and we all went to the living room. Marti was already there holding Jayden.

"Look we won isn't that great now you will learn great stuff from me, you will learn how to tick of your parents and I will tell you both how about Smerek's weaknesses".

"Hey Smarti since when were you so mean?". All laughed as I tried to keep a serious face.

"Smerek I am after all you sister and that is how life works". She gave me one of my trademark smirks.

"Yeah D man you had a good effect on her". Sam said as he hit me on the shoulder.

This day wasn't as bad as I feared it would be but we had another few things coming.

**OK I know that it took me quite some time to update but I just recently broke my right thumb and now typing is a little hard ;D **

**Tell me what you think and if you find any mistakes in this chapter :) Review please ;D**

**So again thanks for the reviews:**

**Brandonha So hope you noticed the changes I made in the last chapter :) What is with this one?**

**CheecaRose Nice Review I have to say ;) But I changed the Hockey team because I don't know too much about Hockey, here it isn't a common sport, unfortunately. So what did you think? Did you like it?**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle Thanks for the name I forgot it ;D And they will get married soon, promise ;D**

**SmiiLEY4 Sorry it took me so long but I had an accident and now my thumb is broke and typing is kinda hard lol, but I'll do my best.**

**Iloveme5895 Nice name :D Thanks for your review. Did you act kinda the same way as Casey did during her labor ? Thanks for the review .**

**Twilight-Vampire-Angel Great that you still like it :)**

**fanficrulez I am happy that you like them and hope that you like this chapter too :)**

**Maybe you didn't get the E-mail,that I updated again like last time but still thanks for the review to my last Chapter**

**aquagurl007 How is this chaper?**

**BlackMidnight1 Hope you like this one too.**


	14. Departure

**Chapter 13 Departure**

**I am ****terribly sorry for taking so long and hope you can forgive me ?**

**Read and enjoy . Love ya all ;)**

**_Derek's POV _**

It has been a month since that day in court. We still were in our apartment. It wasn't quite big enough for the 7 of us, but we managed. We already got the letter from court and were informed that the day where everything will be decided was June 7th. Dennis and Abby helped us out the best they could. It wasn't easy since Edwin , Lizzy and Marti still needed to go to school. But Dennis solved that problem by private tuition. He payed for the teachers that were teaching them. The kids came along with the teachers really good and I was happy for that, one problem solved. Also Casey was having home lessons, so she could still watch the twins.

Yes very much changed in this 4 weeks and I was leaving Tomorrow, to play on the team. I was really excited since ice hockey really helped to forget this stress, but also I was sad because I wouldn't see Casey, the twins, Lizz , Ed or Marti in the next few month, at least not often.

We talked everything through and thought it was the best Idea if Casey stayed here while I played in Buffalo. Sure the distance wouldn't make it easier but at first I had to get the financial stuff under the roof before we could plan on moving into a bigger house or even to Buffalo. This wouldn't even be possible at the moment because we are not allowed to leave the country. At least not with the kids.

I was packing my stuff for the long stay in Buffalo as I heard Casey's voice.

"What are you thinking about? You are doing it quite often lately". She was behind me and Facing my back. I felt her arms sneak around me so she was hugging me from behind.

"Everything that has happened in this last weeks, Buffalo and this stuff.". I replied and felt her nod. I almost felt sorry for leaving her behind because I knew just how much energy it took to look after the twins, god I haven't slept one night through without waking from their screams.

"I wish this would end soon so that we would have our peace. I don't like this. I feel sorry for Ed and Lizz , they don't deserve to be put through this". She stated. I placed my hand upon hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah ...but we are going to make it through this , we will win and then all this has an end".

"I hope you are right". Came Casey's weak response.

"You sound tired maybe you should get some sleep before the little ones wake up again". I said to her as I turned myself around so that I was facing her. She looked up into my eyes with her ocean blue ones. As I lost myself in them I began to think again. Would I really be able to be separated from my Family for so long ? Casey was my life, I never even realized how much I needed her till I was coming to terms with my departure tomorrow. I shuddered just thinking of not being able to hold her, kiss her or see her. Sure it was only for 2 months till I saw them again and we could still speak over phone but would that be enough ? I doubted it.

"Did you think about it ?" Only then did I realize that Casey was asking me a question and judging her facial expression not for the first time.

"Sorry what ? I zoomed out". I heard her sigh.

"I asked if you thought about our Wedding, don't you think it will be a little too early?"

"No, I want it and I won't wait any longer than necessary. I know this is selfish but I want to get it over with and show the rest of the world that you are mine and I am yours. You are not going to lose me that easily ". I smirked as did she.

"Oh and here I thought I would get my chance , finally a little peace , no cocky player here to annoy me...". She said with a playful tone. She left the embrace we were in and started to run away.

"Oh no you won't " I replied before chasing here around our bed. I caught her just before she had the chance to race for the door, throwing her on the bed with me pinning her to it.

"What was that again, annoying ? I beg to differ don't you?". She shook her head. My smirk widened.

"Derek ...no you wouldn't... " But it was too late I already started tickling her. She was laughing.

"Come on Casey, say it, say you didn't mean it and that you want to have me ,the hot, sexy ,terrific , amazing Hockey god with you , that you can't live without him".

"Ne...haha... ver". I tickled her sides where I knew she was more ticklish than in other places.

"Never?" I asked her never stopping my torturing.

"St..op...can't brea...th".

"Say it and I'll stop".

"I...I didn't mean...haha it...I want to ...have my hot , sexy ...terrific ,amazing ...Hockey god with me...I couldn't live wi...thout him! ". She said breathlessly between laughter. I stopped tickling, letting her get some air in her lungs.

Her chest was still rising and falling and her eyes had tears in them. I was also panting a little. As I looked at her I couldn't help myself from thinking how utterly beautiful she was. Even lying there with her hair messy and circles under her eyes from not having slept properly in a long time. I was the luckiest man on earth to have her ,I really was and that thought scared me. I knew how much I needed her and I couldn't even think of what I would do without her. She was like the air I was breathing. I needed her. I Derek Venturi , the man who never wanted commitment or needed it couldn't even live with the thought of this Women being away from him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Casey's lips on mine. Her hands sneaked behind my neck, pulling me closer. Between the heated kisses she gave me she whispered.

"You think too much, let me change that". And with that we were in a full blown out make out session. Indeed she did take my mind of the things I thought. She already managed to slip my shirt of, damn she was fast. My hand traveled under her shirt , I was about to lift it over her head when I heard someone clear his throat .

"I hope I don't disturb you by anything". Edwin said and I grunted as I rolled off of Casey to get my shirt.

"No what's up?" I asked pulling my shirt over my head.

"We got another letter from the court". This caught both mine and Casey's attention.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously.

"Don't know , We haven't opened it". Ed replied. He handed me the letter and we all went downstairs to the kitchen, although I was a little disappointed that Casey and I couldn't go any further.

Lizzy was eating and therefore already there.

"Derek stop your pacing and open it already". Casey demanded. I hadn't even noticed that I was pacing but I opened the letter and started reading it.

"_Dear Derek V. and Casey M.,_

_We hereby inform you that the hearing was misplaced for an indefinite time. George V. and Nora M. have decided to cancel the hearing, for now. The reason for this is not clear. But be informed that there will be a hearing sooner or later. So still there in no allowance to leave the country._

_Sincerely yours Mr. Justo"_

"That's all it says. But why would Nora and George do something like this?". I asked still not quite understanding why.

"That's a good question, maybe they just gave up?" Lizzy said , hope in her voice.

"Yeah right like that would ever happen, get real Lizz" Edwin sarcastically said.

"Yeah I think Ed is right they seem to have something planned. Just what is the question" Casey interjected.

"We should give your Dad a call and see what he thinks about this". I suggested.

"Yeah I'll do that right now". Casey grabbed the phone and dialed the number and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Dennis McDonald speaking".

"Dad it's me".

"Casey nice hearing of you how is everyone?".

"Fine Fine but Dad I am calling because we received a letter from court, telling us that is is canceled for now, but we don't know the reason, We thought maybe you would".

"Hmm that's all that the letter says?".

"Yes".

"I don't think that they just gave up, there must be something else".

"That's what I thought as well".

"Casey , fax me the letter and I will try to find out more, I have a customer right now so I have to put the phone down but I'll call you back later . Bye".

"Bye Dad".

"So he is not sure but still thinks something is wrong. But let's think about it later because right now I am preparing dinner and you should be relaxing ". Casey flashed me a smile before starting dinner. Just then Marti came down the stairs and straight to me.

"Smerek, Smerek Look what I made for you".She gave me a picture, self drawn. There were seven people on it so I already guessed who it was.

"So you won't forget us while you are gone". I smiled at her, my sweet Marti . She gave me a bear hug.

"Thanks Smarti". Unfortunately our feel good family moment didn't last long, because the twins started weeping.

"Come Smerek , we can take care of them.". She took my hand and off we were up the stairs and to Jayden and Ashley.

"Can I take Jayden?".

"Yes but be careful ok, sit down on the bed and I'll give him to you". After she was safely surrounded by pillows I gave Jayden to her and seated myself beside her with Ashley.

"Jayden wait till you are older ,then I am going to teach you how to play pranks on your Dad , I will be your best aunt and yours too Ashley". It was really cute seeing Marti talk to them like that.

"Like you could ever teach them something that I would fall for Smarti".

"Wait and see". We sang a few lullaby's for them. I was going to miss all of them once I was gone.

"Smerek?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to visit us when Dennis won't get the custody and we lose?". I couldn't really believe that she was asking that.

"Smarti what makes you think that we won't win?".

"Well I eavesdropped when you were reading the letter and I think that maybe Nora and George just want to make you feel on the safe side and then BAM they are going to win, you know what I mean? So I just wanted to make sure that you would visit!".

"No Smarti I wouldn't visit". She seemed shocked and whipped her head around to me.

"Because there is no need to since we are going to win no matter what, so stop breaking you head over stuff like this, everything is going to be fine, you'll see". She flashed me a half smile.

"I hate this".

"What exactly?"

"This that Nora and George won't accept us. We didn't do anything wrong and I really liked Nora as my step mom. Sometimes I wish they would just drop dead and everything would be fine again. Am I a bad person for wishing that Smerek?". I was speechless, what should I say , yes because wishing people dead is bad?but given the circumstances you are right?.

"Well... it's not right to wish people to just drop dead. But you are not a bad person, you could never be because you are my Smarti". I put the twins back in the crib and then nudged her slightly.

"Head up time will tell, lets grab something to eat".

"Yep".

And off she was. She was way too mature for her age. Sometimes I have the feeling I am talking to an adult.

Dinner was ready and we sat on the table together, for the last time I remark.

"Enjoy your meal". Casey said with false happiness.

"What she meant to say was dig in". I said trying to make this last meal as good as possible

"Got it man". Ed said. We ate and half way through Edwin gasped.

"What's wrong?". I asked. He looked at me with scared and fearful eyes.

"Bro you can't leave us ".

"What?"

"Casey is going to make us eat Tofu and Salad, green stuff. I am going to die. And I am the only man here, besides Jayden but he can't defend himself at the moment he is too small.". He said as serious as he could muster. I cracked up laughing Lizz and Casey both hit him on the back of his head.

"What I was just stating the facts". Soon we all laughed.

"Ed that's just how life works". We ate and talked about everything. After dinner Casey and me cleaned the dishes, while Ed, Lizz and Marti made themselves ready for bed.

"Well at least you can eat Tofu as much as you want in the next 2 months".

"Very funny Derek. Have you packed everything? ".

"Yes I have and I already checked. So tonight I can just relax, spend some time with my Fiancée, enjoy the peace and quiet as long as it lasts". I placed my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"I'll miss you, when is your flight?"

"Tomorrow at 7 am so I am going to leave the house at 5,30. I'll promise not to wake you".

"Oh you better wake me I at least have to say goodbye to you".

"I'll think about it". With that I threw her over my shoulder and carried her up to our bedroom. All we did was snuggle and talk about this and that. I fell asleep all too soon and the alarm clock went off to early for my liking.

Fortunately Casey still slept. I went over to the twins who also were still sleeping peacefully. I gor dressed and made myself ready just in time for the cab to the airport. So I was on my way to Buffalo.

CASEY'S POV

I woke up to find the other half of my Bed empty. I looked at the clock. 8 am. Stupid Derek he didn't even wake me. I am going to tell him a piece of my mind once I talk to him on the cell.

I was thinking of ways to be bitchy at him when I heard Jayden scream. Time for breakfast. You could tell that they were Derek's kids because they ate and seemed to be never full. I went over to the crib and took him in my arms. He really looked much like him, his face and same eyes. I smiled to myself.

Yeah some say my life wasn't perfect but for me it was, as long as I had Derek, the twins and my siblings.

"Casey?" I turned around so I was facing Marti.

"Yes?" She had chocolate all over her face.

"I made breakfast".

"What did you make?"

"Toast with chocolate on it". She was really sweet but I feared to see the kitchen in a mess.

"Come on I'll show you".

"Sure just let me feed Jayden and Ashley, then I'll be down and wake up Ed and Lizz would you do that sweety?"

"Sure".

I fed the twins and Lizz took Ashley with her downstairs while I took Jayden. To my surprise the kitchen looked decent and not messy at all.

"Casey here". I smiled maybe it wasn't so hard without Derek. After breakfast we decided to go to the park and spent the afternoon watching TV . As we sat in front of the TV with Popcorn and Soda the phone rang.

"Hello?" I thought it was Derek but to my disappointment it wasn't.

"Hello, Am I speaking to Casey McDonald?".

"Yes".

"Good my name is Dr. Madison, we need to talk to you in person, concerning your family. Please meet me at the hospital as soon as possible. Bring Derek Venturi with you as well it concerns him as well".

"Why what happened? Derek isn't here he is properly in Buffalo right now".

"Come to the hospital this is a serious matter":

"OK".

"Kids come on we need to go to the hospital, now".

**I know I know I am mean, and I am also terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. Reviews are welcome and sorry if there are spelling mistakes.**

**And it can be that this time it takes me some time to review to your answers because I am in hospital the next few days and I haven't got Internet and can't check my mails. So sorry :(**

**Brandonha So I think I replaced all the mistakes out of my last chap and I hope that here aren't too many. ;D Thanks for the review.**

**CheecaRose Lol I am happy that you computer is fixed now and hope to talk to you soon again, latest in a week. Hope you like this chapter also. Miss talking to ya already lol. Cya **

**aquagurl007 Thanks for the nice review and I hope you like this one as well.**

**BlackMidnight1 Glad you loved them and no problem as long as you enjoy reading them ;D **

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle Thanks but also sorry for taking this long. Promise the next one will be up sooner.**

**fanficrulez Great that you liked it ;D . My thumb will be ok soon I hope ;) **

**sballLuvr5 Thanks for the review. Sorry for making you wait so long.**

**7thheaven4evr Thank you and well yeah my thumb will be better hopefully next week ;D**

**SmiiLEY4 Great that you loved my last chapter, hope this isn't too bad either, and as for my thumb I am going into hospital today and next Tuesday I'll be out again so I can write more chapters again and sooner ;D **

**xOxEveryDayofarelivesxOx818 Sorry for taking so long ;( **


	15. Everything goes wrong

Chapter 14 Everything goes wrong

**Casey's POV**

So we all drove to the hospital, except for the twins, I asked Colin and Raven if they could watch them for an hour. So Edwin ,Lizz and I were in the car, on the way to hospital, Marti decided to stay with Jayden and Ashley. She didn't want to leave them alone with Raven and Colin.

We arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes later. We went to the desk where a nurse was sitting.

"Excuse me but a Dr. Madison called and said I had to come here he wanted to discuss something". I said agitated.

"Casey McDonald?" She asked , to which I nodded eagerly.

"Dr. Madison is in the office on the left side , just follow the corridor and you'll see it".

"Thank you" We all hurried to the office. I didn't even bother to knock and just barged in. He was a little startled ,I could see it in his eyes.

"Dr. Madison?" He nodded." I am Casey McDonald".

"Oh that was faster than I expected but please take a seat".

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what happened! ". He looked apologetic and at the same time sad, this made me even more uneasy.

" I am sorry but I have some bad news for you, you should take a seat". I looked at him as if her were crazy. I was ready to strangle him for taking so long to answer. Lizz seemed to notice and took hold of my wrist, holding me back.

"This concerns your father Dennis McDonald, he was in an accident". He said calmly. I gasped, while Lizz tightened her grip on my wrist.

"What accident ? Was it bad, where is he ? Is he alive?"

"Yes he is alive, but in a coma, he has some serious injuries but we managed to bring his life out of danger. He was struck by a car. Most of his ribs are broken, as is his left arm and Hand, he sprained his left leg . We could fix all that but his brain has taken some serious damage, it was without oxygen for 6 minutes. We don't know if he'll wake up, there is a big possibility that if he does, that he will have problems talking or doing anything. "

That was a lot to take in and as the words kept on replaying in my mind, I felt reality struck me. My dad had a big possibility to die, just like that, I maybe never talk to him again or hear him laugh.

I was brought back from my own little world when I heard Lizzy cry and Edwin trying to calm her down. Just then I noticed my own tears falling from my cheeks. In a cracked voice I asked.

"Can I ...see ...him?"

„Yes but I must warn you the sight isn't, pleasant ". I nodded slowly and followed him outside.

"You two stay here ". I told Lizz and Ed, Lizz was about to protest but Ed kept her in a tight embrace. I gave him a thankful look before following Dr. Madison. I didn't recognize the rooms we were passing, I was just thinking this had to be a nightmare and I would wake up soon in the apartment.

Unfortunately it wasn't like that. Dr. Madison spoke up again.

"We are here , he is connected to many tubes and has a lot of bandages on him". I nodded and walked into the room. He was there ,lying motionless on the bed, tubes and machines all around him.

Slowly I walked over to him till I was at his side. There was a chair so I sat down taking his hand in mine. It was cold, like ice. A chill spread through my body immediately.

"Da..Dad what were you doing?...getting into such an accident?". I asked knowing that he probably couldn't hear me.

"Listen you can pull through... you are ...going to live". The last part was barely audible. I was sobbing uncontrollably. My vision was blurry and I had a hard time even looking at him him. So it was no wonder I was scared when a nurse but her hand on my shoulder ,saying.

"I'm sorry but your father is a strong man ,have faith". She smiled at me, I gave a sad smile in return.

"You should go now miss, sleep it over and calm down the rest of your family". She gave me a tissue, which I accepted gladly. I whipped away my tears and with one last glance at my dad I went back to Lizz and Edwin. Lizz looked up at me, her eyes puffy red.

"Ho..How I...is he?". She asked. I shook my head afraid to speak, for I didn't trust my voice. More tears came. Edwin hugged her tight and right at that moment I wanted nothing more than for Derek to be here and hold me in his arms, tell me that everything would be fine.

My cell started ringing, I took it out and looked at the caller ID. Raven. I wondered what was up, fear gripped me maybe something happened to Jayden and Ashley?

"Raven? Did something happen to the twins?" I asked.

"No" Relief swept through me.

"But..." I cut her off , a but was never a good sign.

"But what? Is Marti ok ?"

"Casey , relax OK?"

"Sorry"

"Good now I need you to keep cool, the police is here someone broke into your apartment".

"What? When ? ".

"About half an hour after you left, Marti was the one to notice. I just called the cops but the thieves were gone when they arrived".

"Is everyone ok ? You , Collin?"

"Yes Casey ,but you have to come home the police wants to talk to you. Why did you need to go to the hospital?"

"I...I'll tell you when I am home "

"OK, bye"

"Bye" I put the cell down.

"Lizz, Ed we need to get home ,when we are there I'll tell you everything" They nodded and we made our way to the car.

On the way home all of what happened went through my head and I drove past two red lights and nearly enough caused an accident. I didn't really care at the moment.

From afar we could see the police cars and everything. I parked the car on the sidewalk and we all went to Raven, who stood outside . She waved us over. Lizz and Ed went straight inside, I think they wanted to know what was up so they would ask Colin.

Raven pulled me to her , giving me a hug.

"God Casey you look awful what happened?". She asked her voice laced with concern. I wanted to answer her when I was interrupted by a Police officer.

"Ms. Casey McDonald?"

"Yes that would be me".

"Good. We didn't catch the thieves but we are still searching. It looks like nothing was stolen, nothing is broken. We guess they didn't have enough time but of course we aren't sure. The securing of evidence didn't find any fingerprints. If it is alright with you we would like to continue searching." The officer informed me.

"Casey you all can sleep in my house for the night". Raven suggested.

"Yeah thanks". The officer gave me his number , so I could call him if I had any questions.

As soon as I was in Ravens house I went to Marti and the twins, I just had to see them to keep myself sane. I can't believe my luck , Derek isn't even gone a day and bad luck already chases me. I went upstairs where Marti , Colin, Ed, Lizz and the twins were.

"Thank god everyone is alright". I went over to Marti, crushing her in a hug.

"Casey, I can't...breath".

"Oh...sorry". I loosened my grip a little.

"Casey ...are you crying? What did they say in the hospital?" I was crying again but I didn't want to speak about it. Fortunately Raven took care of them.

"Marti sweety come on, Colin is going to show you your place to sleep tonight and tomorrow we will tell you ok?" Marti nodded . I let her go. She , Ed and a crying Lizzy followed. I was happy that the twins were still sleeping.

I felt Ravens arms around me as she hugged me.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" I sniffed trying to form the correct words but it was as if my mind was blank, I didn't know what to say. So I just said words that came to my mind.

"My dad...car accident...coma".

"Shh Casey,everything is going to be fine". Raven tried to calm me but it made me more upset than everything else.

"I miss Derek...he would...know what to do". I let out. I cried for a good twenty minutes before I calmed down , also I managed to wake the twins, funny was that they still weren't weeping. I was happy for that. Raven just kept on holding me the whole time, still it wasn't the same as with Derek, he just had this clam presence.

"Rave? Thank you".

"That's what best friends are for". I gave a small laugh.

"So you up to tell me in whole sentences what exactly happened?".

"Yea... My dad was in a car accident, he is in pretty bad shape, so many injuries. He looked so vulnerable in that bed with all these tubes and machines around him". Just thinking of the sight made me shudder.

"He is in a coma , the doctor's aren't sure if he will wake up".

"I see". Was Ravens weak reply.

"Why does it happen now? Just when things looked good everything bad comes crashing down to me. I don't know what to do".

"Hey I am still here to help you, as is Colin with everyone else. I think you should try to get some sleep. Don't forget to feed the babies first ,though. Tomorrow we will think about everything else.".

"Guess you are right. How late is it?" . I had totally lost track of time.

"It's 9 pm".

"That late already...". I let the sentence trail of. My thoughts were back to Derek. If he was here he would guide me through this. I didn't knew I was depending so much on him till now. God what was I a crybaby ,he is gone not even one day and I am already at my end.

My cell was ringing again, I was afraid to look at it for it might be something bad again. Despite my fear I looked at the caller ID. Derek. I was excited and afraid at the same time. Excited because he would know what to do, afraid that he would come back just to be there for me.

"Casey? Don't you think you should answer that ?"

"Huh?" Was my smart reply. I haven't even noticed that Raven was still there till now. She raised and eyebrow. Finally I got what she wanted and answered.

Derek's POV

"Derek?" I heard Casey answer. I could tell that something wasn't right, she sounded like she just cried, a lot.

"Casey are you alright?" I heard a sharp intake of breath before she answered.

"Yes". She tried to lie but failed again.

"Casey I know that you are lying, come on do you miss me that much already?". I tried to lift the mood, only it didn't work.

"No...yes... I don't know". That confused me, before I could ask ,though, she went on.

"Nothing is alright , yes I do miss you too much. So much happened since you are gone ".

"What happened ? " I asked. At first she was hesitant to answer but she did eventually. She told me everything about the accident with her father and the burglary. That were many things to happen in just one day. Right now I hated not being with her.

"Casey I am going to be with you again tomorrow I am going to take my next flight to you". I answered without hesitation.

"No don't. You have your future there at the moment. You need to be there ,right now talking to you is enough. "

"But Case..." I tried.

"No I appreciate it but nothing happened to us. We are alright, mostly. You stay right where you are".

"Case, babe, are you sure ? Do you think that's the best solution? Because I don't".

"Yea. You give everyone there a hard time, show them how you can play". I smiled at the thought.

"What about Lizz? How did she take the news? Was anything stolen? ".

" Lizzy was crying but Edwin is there for here. The police said nothing was stolen. Marti , Jayden , Ashley , Raven and Colin are also fine" She stated.

"Are you fine ?" . I knew it was a dumb question to ask because she was miserable.

"Let's just say I will manage somehow".

"Casey I gotta go the coach is calling, I will call you again tomorrow ,first thing. I love you and miss you".

"I love you too and miss you way too much. Bye". She put the cell down before I even had a chance to respond.

**I know this chapter is short but the next is going to be longer. Sorry for taking so long again. apologizing I am out of hospital , thank god it was totally boring. :(**

**My thumb is better and thank you all for your concern. Hope you all like this chapter and if not tell me what you don't like so I can do it better the next time ;) **

**So hope you all liked it and thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Especially you all:**

**Brandonha Thanks hope this chapter wasn't too bad either ;) **

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle I really thought about having Nora and George in the hospital but decided against it since real life isn't that easy either. Thank you ;D **

**SballLuvr5 Lol nice review :D Like I said really thought about having them in hospital but it would be really too easy if Derek and Casey or more like Dennis and Abby would get the custody that easy. Thanks**

**Aquagurl007 Thank you and hope this chapter is also good and real enough.**

**BlackMidnight1 Hope I didn't disappoint you :)**

**7thheaven4evr Sorry for taking so long again and thanks for your review. **

**DaSeY.x.GuRl Thanks for your review I really appreciate it ;D. Hope you like this chapter as well. **

**Purplechild I think you are not the only one disliking Nora and George at the moment. And you are a really good guesser. :) Hope you like this one too.**

**Also thanks CheecaRose I hope you like this chapter as well ;) Miss talking to ya. **

**Thanks you all again ;D**


	16. Hope

Chapter 15 Hope

Casey's POV

I was woken by cries from the twins, when I checked the clock it was 5,30 am. I made my way over to them as quickly as possible, to prevent them from waking the rest of the household.

"Jayden, Ashley , come on there is no need for your crying I am here. Let me guess you are hungry. Man you two sure got the stomach of your dad". I whispered to them as I took them in my arms to feed them.

After I finished I changed their diapers and sang a lullaby .

"Lullaby, and good night,

With pink roses bedight,

With lilies o'erspread,

Is my baby's sweet head.

Lay you down now, and rest,

May your slumber be blessed!

Lay you down now, and rest,

May thy slumber be blessed!

Sleepyhead, close your eyes.

Mother's right here beside you.

I'll protect you from harm,

You will wake in my arms.

Guardian angels are near,

So sleep on, with no fear.

Guardian angels are near,

So sleep on, with no fear."

I got them to sleep and looked at the clock again, 6,02 am. I sighed. Today was gonna be a long day, too long. I thought back to yesterday and everything that happened since Derek was gone. Lizzy for sure wanted to see her dad today but I don't know if she could stand the sight.

This was just my luck ,everything went wrong that could go wrong. I began to question whether or not we would get the custody for the kids. Thinking about them going back to Nora and George was horrible. I had to think of something to prevent that happening. Just then I realized that we didn't tell Abby anything about this. I made a mental note to call her later. I went downstairs , preparing breakfast for everyone. I decided to make some Pancakes , Marti loved them, just like Derek. Not wanting to think further of him I searched for the ingredients. I found them after looking through every cupboard they had.

I was so engrossed in thought and making the pancakes that I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Wow are we a little jumpy today ?" I recognized it as Colin's voice.

"No you just surprised me". I heard him give a small laugh.

"So what'cha makin' ? " He spoke with this accent and wrinkled his nose to get the tones out right. A small smile made its way to my lips before I could stop it. He looked ridicules like that.

"Pancakes" I simply answered.

"For me ? You shouldn't have ,honey" .

"For everyone but you can have some too"

"How generous of you " There was a small pause in which I served him a few. He was about to take his first bite, when he looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"You didn't poison them did you ?" He asked with such seriousness in his voice I would have thought he really believed it but that wide grin that spread across his face spoke against it.

"Why you ! I don't believe you " He was laughing and tears were in his eyes. Soon I couldn't hold back any longer and joined him. It didn't take long for the other ones to wake up and come downstairs.

"What's up with you guys?" Raven asked.

"Nothin' babe just havin' some fun". Colin said to which Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Rave ,sit down I made breakfast". Before Raven even had the chance to sit Marti was at the table, eyes shining.

"Casey, I heard you made pancakes? Can I have some ?" she asked excitedly. Yep that was Marti. Chad was the last to join us after I served everyone. He was such a cutie.

"Casey ? Can I have some as well ?" He asked in his childish voice. He was already two years old by now but still totally cute.

"Sure come here" . He gave me one of his bright smiles before seating himself next to Marti. The two of them soon started a food contest.

"Be careful you two that you don't choke " I warned but I guess they didn't even here me. Kids. Marti won and after a while she spoke up.

"Casey they are brilliant , you have to make them more often ". Chad nodded reassuringly. It really would have seemed as if everything was perfect if it wasn't for Lizzy poking her food, pushing it around on her plate. Edwin noticed also and nudged her ,lightly.

"Come on Lizz , at least, eat something". Ed said.

"I am not really hungry sorry". She apologized.

"Lizzy you should eat a little, you have to stay fit .". She looked at me before standing up.

"Casey I am not hungry can't you understand ? My fathers in hospital and I should eat? " Lizz asked, half screamed before marching up the stairs.

"Excuse me I am going to be back in a while". I followed Lizz upstairs and found her crying in the bedroom.

"Lizz?"

"Go away I don't want to see anybody".

"I don't care if or if you don't want to see anybody because I am here and I am going to stay here. ". I went over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I know it's hard but we are going to make it through this ,Dad is going to be fine".

"How can you be so sure ? How come you are so calm about this ? I want him back. ".

I held her tighter, trying to give her some assurance.

"I don't want to lose him. I don't want to go back to Nora and George. Casey, I don't want to lose Edwin, he means a lot to me even if you think of me as a teenager, that doesn't know a thing about love, I love him". Lizzy stated, making me feel totally helpless, so I did the only thing I felt up to, I cried as well, with her in my arms.

"Lizz? I promise no one will ever take you away from me as long as I live and no one is going to take Edwin away from you. We will figure something out"

We sat there for about 5- 10 minutes till I heard someone clear his throat. When I looked up I noticed Edwin with a pained look on his face, silently indicating me that he wanted to talk to Lizzy. I entangled myself from her, trying to stand up when she asked.

"Are we going to the hospital today ?" .

"Yes," I brushed away remaining tears on my face." Around noon we leave here,at first I have to sort out a few things with our apartment and check if really everything is where it belongs".

"ok".

As I went out of the room I caught a glimpse of Edwin hugging Lizz and whisper things into her ears, which I only can assume are thing like, "Everything will be fine" or " I'll be there for you". They were so sweet together and I would be doomed if I ever let anything happen to them.

I went to the bathroom to clean myself up a little when my cell rang. Derek.

Derek's POV

"Yes" I heard Casey answer the phone, her voice quiet and soft, she had been crying, no doubt.

"Case ? What is up, did anything else happen ?" I asked ,concerned.

"No, Derek, nothing else. It's just that...I don't know it's just ...they are so sweet and remind me of us" Again she still confused me after all this time.

"Who?" I heard a small sob from her.

"Lizz and Ed, Lizzy just said that she was in love with him. I know for a fact that he ,too, feels strongly for her and he is just comforting her. Derek we have to win, we can't afford to lose, they would pull them apart and they would be unhappy and ...and ..." She broke of to the end, again I cursed myself for not being there for her. I wish I could be there , hold her, comfort her, kiss her, reassure her, anything just be with her even.

"Case, calm down. Everything will be fine. We will figure something out and we won't lose. I won't let that happen". I said.

"Thank you Derek, I needed that".

"That's what I am here for " I heard her small chuckle, a good sound to my ears. "Have you found anything out about Nora and George , as to why they stopped the hearing ? " I asked curiously, I just had this feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right.

"No, sadly not. I am going to talk to the police in a little while and ask if they found something out. After that Lizz, Ed and I head to the hospital and see how things are over there". I could just picture her holding back the tears now, again,Damn it , Damn it all to hell, why did this all have to happen when I was so far away from her ? Bad luck just loved us, it won't leave us alone.

"Derek ?" I was so deep in thought that I zoned out on her.

"Sorry, I zoned out. It's so unfair I can't do anything for you right now and you have to go through so much , Casey I am sorry".

"That's not true, talking to you keeps me sane at the moment. I also thought about calling your mother maybe she knows something , What do you say?".

"Yeah that's a good Idea, Stupid me for not thinking about it sooner". I replied.

"Ok, Derek I'll give you a call tonight ok ? I need to get things going here, Love you, Oh and before I forget tonight you need to talk to Marti and the rest they are dying to hear from you" She said . I gave a small smile to that one.

"Yeah I miss them all too. Love you, miss you, can't forget you".

"Have you been reading Poems ?" She asked.

"No I came up with that one myself". I heard her small laugh.

"That's sweet of you but I am going now or I won't go at all bye".

"Bye". And she was gone again.

Casey's POV

After I hung up, I went downstairs to the others, who made themselves ready to leave. I was about to pack some things for the twins, if they needed to have a diapers change or anything, when Raven came up to me.

"Casey, Stop. Jayden and Ashley are going to stay with us. I'll take care of them ,you just see that your dad gets better, you have a lot on your mind as is". I gave her a thankful smile.

"Thank you".

"No problem , you can always count on me". Raven exclaimed. I went over to her, giving her one big hug.

"You are the best".

"Yeah I know, now get going and be back in latest 2 hours because even though your twins are adorable, they are Derek's, which means they know how to annoy someone when they are hungry".

"yes, they do".

"Lizz, Ed ? Come on let's go". They came down the stairs and went directly to the car. I sighed.

"Come on she is going to get through it give her some time". Raven tried to encourage me.

"Yeah, time..". Before I went to the car I opened my cell and dialed Abby's number.

"The current person is not available please leave a message after the beep tone...beep".

"Hey Abby, it's me Casey, listen call me back as soon as possible I need to discus something with you. Bye".

At the hospital

I went to a nurse and asked in which room my Dad was in. She gave me the room number and we all went to see him.

In front of the door I said.

"Lizz, Dad doesn't look too good so don't be shocked". She gave me a small smile before we entered. Sure he looked awful, tubes all over him and the machines ,but he didn't look as pale as yesterday and that was a good sign wasn't it ? Lizz went over to him and took a hold of his hand.

"Dad...can you hear me ? It's Lizzy". No answer but that's what to be expected from someone in a coma.

"Pretty much happened since Derek is gone and it are only 2 days, can you believe it ?" Lizzy talked on and on,while I just stood there trying to hold back the tears. Edwin was behind her , a hand of him on her shoulder. I decided to give the police a call while they were talking to my dad.

I pulled out the number ,which the officer gave me. Dialing it I waited for a response.

"Hello, Mr. Ratcliff speaking".

"Hello, it's Casey McDonald ".

"Ms. McDonald. How good that you are ringing, we found some evidence". This caught my interest.

"What did you find ? ".

"We found some fingerprints on several counters, tables and drawers in your house, it almost seems as if the thieves have looked for something, do you by any chance have a clue what they could have been looking for?" I tried to think of something but nothing came to my mind

"No, but do you know whom the fingerprints belong to ?". I asked hope,clearly, evident in my voice.

"Not at the moment we are still running them through our database. We will give you a call as soon as we find something out".

"Ok bye".

"Bye".

So they still didn't know who it was but there is one good thing, we had some evidence.

The next hour I spent in the room of my dad talking to him. After that we drove home.

"Raven we are back, were the twins any problem?".

"Nah they weren't. Fast asleep the whole time". I went over to them picking them up.

"That's good, we are going to our apartment now. Maybe we notice if something that was stolen. I also talked to the police and they found fingerprints but not to whom they belonged".

"Ok, if you need anything you know where to find me".

"Yes, thanks again".

We went over and searched for something that could be missing but we didn't find anything out of place. After two hours we gave up, exhausted and tired, this all made just no sense, why would someone break into this apartment? Even more the police said they were looking for something they knew was here.?. This was all way to confusing.

"Casey...Casey, I think you have to change Jayden diaper, he stinks" I heard Marti exclaim. Sighing I made my way to him and started changing him.

"Marti was right, for such a cute little boy you sure smell bad" I said tickling his stomach.

"Casey can I ask you something ?" Marti asked me.

"Sure, what is it?".

"Would you be sad if we had to go back to Nora and George? ". I was a little shocked to hear that from her.

"Yes of course Marti, what makes you doubt that?".

"It just seems that...you are tired and you would be off better without us making your life harder". Ok she was starting to scare me, how could she think something like that?

"Marti, I will tell you this as often as you need to hear it, in order to believe it. I would never be better of without you guys, you are my Family and I love you all. God what would Derek do without you ? He loves you dearly". A smile crossed her face.

"And more important who would watch so great over these little two here, if you won't do it?". I asked her pointing to Jayden and Ashley.

"So you stop thinking that because there is nothing that would be better without you or Lizzy or Edwin, got that ?" .

"Yes, Casey. So are you going to show me how to bath Ashley and Jayden?".

"Sure".

In the evening Derek called and talked to everyone, first Edwin who said he missed him and needed help with all these females here, he earned himself a slap on the head from Lizzy for this one.

Lizzy told Derek everything about what happened and how she felt. Marti of course told him how great she was taking care of the twins, how much she enjoyed watching them and that she wished he would be here to because then she didn't have to miss him. Seeing them just talking to Derek made me realize how much we all depended on him. He was something special to all of us, to Lizzy he was like an Idol and brother, to Edwin, his safety line to stay sane from all this girls here. To Marti he was the older brother and so much more. And to me, he is the love of my life and the father of our kids. We really were a weird Family, but happy non the less, even though we were in rough times at the moment.

I talked to him also and informed him about everything new.

3 weeks later

Things were back to normal, well as normal as it could get. No more burglary's or accidents. Abby called and she helped out a lot during these past weeks, we managed to sort things out a little. Derek was fine in Buffalo. The kids were more themselves lately and even Lizzy was back to what she was before the accident. We didn't hear anything from Mr. Justo ,Nora or George. Everything calmed down. My Dad even looked better these days and was taken of some machines, according to the doctors there was a great possibility he might wake up.

Emily and Sam also started helping me around, with Raven and Colin. They were the best friends anyone could wish for. They helped me a lot and I was really thankful for that because without them I think I would have had a lot more problems adjusting.

I was making Lunch when the phone rang, it was ringing a lot lately.

"Hello, Casey McDonald"

"Ms. McDonald good that I caught you directly we have some good news for you". It was Dr. Madison.

"What good news ?"

"Your father woke up about 15 minutes ago. He seems fine although...". I didn't hear the rest since I dropped the phone.

"Ms McDonald are you still there". After I recovered I quickly picked the phone back up.

" Yes, I am here, he really woke up ? Can we come see him ? ".

"Yes of course see you in half an hour, bye"

"Bye". I threw the phone down, yelling.

"Lizzy, Dad woke up, he woke up from the Coma, come on get ready we are going to the hospital".

**So what do you all think ? Some Good news after all the bad ones. At least it was longer than the other one.**

**In the next chapter They go to Dennis and talk to him but is he really as fine as it seems ? Find out. There are some more surprises also. **

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing : **

**Brandonha Hope you liked it ;D**

**aquagurl007 Are the news good enough ? Hope so thank you again ;D**

**Fanficrulez Thanks for the review , hope I didn't let you wait too long. ;)**

**7thheaven4evr Thanks you very much, nice review I am honored. **

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle I think you are a good guesser and a really nice reviewer, hope you liked this chapter too. Thank you :)**

**Purplechild Thank you and hope this chapter is better than the last one, at least it is not too sad ;D**

**darkangel6306 Again thank you for the review and for the information ;) **

**TeddyBearsRule** ** Sorry it took me so long. Thanks ;D**

**So if there are any major mistakes in here or small ones tell me I would be glad to correct them. Bye for now and Love you all :D**


	17. Denis is awake

Chapter 16 Denis is awake

**I am thanking everyone for being this patient ;) Enjoy reading **

**Casey's POV**

As soon as I heard that my dad woke up I made my way to the hospital. I managed to tell Raven so she would watch Jayden and Ashley. The whole ride to the hospital I was excited to see my dad, but now that we were in front of his door I was having problems thinking correct. I was so happy when they told me but now I was like frightened to go into that room. What should I tell him ? Hi nice that you are awake again, you didn't miss much. ... No definitely not. What do you tell people that wake up from coma ? My thoughts were interrupted as Lizzy asked me something.

"Huh" Was my great answer.

"I asked if we could go in now"

"Oh sure". I got a weird look from her but I just shrugged it off. Lizzy opened the door and we went into the room. Dr. Madison was besides my dad, talking to him as he noticed me.

"How great that you managed to come so soon. Before you talk to Mr McDonald I should..." I cut him off, it was becoming a habit lately, and went to my dads side, inspecting him and looking for any sign that he was injured.

"Dad ! How are you feeling ? Are you feeling alright?" . I asked , eager to hear his voice again. He instead just looked at me, with a look that I had problems with identifying.

"Dad ?" Lizzy asked unsure. That' when he decided to say something but it was nothing that I had expected.

"Who are you ? " Lizzy gasped and I was speechless.

" Ms McDonald could I now talk to you in private for a moment ?" I took me a moment or two to answer Dr. Madison.

"Yes".

We went outside the room, where he immediately began to talk.

"Ok this is not surprising , you father has amnesia, now before you begin to freak out, it's normal, most coma patients have amnesia after they awake. They gain their memory back after a little time ,though there is a possibility that the memory won't come back at all". It took me several minutes to process what he said.

" How big is the possibility that he won't get back his memory ? Is there a way that we can help him getting his memory back ?" I asked, hoping that god was with me, so that something would start to get right.

"The possibility is very low maybe 1 in 10000 don't gain it back. We have to go slow and bit by bit help him. You could talk to hi about his past, things he did, achieved. Bringing him his favorite food. "

"Ok," It wasn't much but right at the moment the only thing I was able to say. My mind was trying to comprehend what was happening, how I could possibly make this situation any less painful for Lizzy. I thought that maybe God wanted to punish me for not believing in him as a kid.

"Miss, do you want to tell your family or should I ?" Dr. Madison asked.

"I am going to do it". He nodded, showing me that he understood, or at least that is what I assumed he meant. He went back into the room, probably to check on my dad. I stood outside a little longer. After I convinced myself that I could do this I went back into the room, to tell Lizzy and Edwin what happened. As soon as I entered their eyes were fixed on me.

"Casey ?". Lizzy asked. She and Edwin came over to me.

"Why can't Dad remember us ? ". I pulled her closer so I could whisper her everything that I just discussed with the doctor. She took some time to understand.

"He will be alright , right ? ".

"I don't know, I really don't know". Tears were already forming in her eyes. Edwin was at her side in an instant. I felt my own tears glide down my cheeks, then my chin and they dropped to the ground. I didn't know if I was crying because of the fact that my Dad didn't remember me or because I didn't have Derek at my side like Lizzy had Edwin. I think it was more because of the second reason and knowing that made me feel even more miserable, what was I for a person being Jealous of Lizz and Edwin.

"You three are my children ?" I heard Dad ask. I wanted to answer but didn't get a sound past my lips. Edwin explained.

"No, not all of us, Lizzy and Casey are your daughters I am Lizzy's boyfriend. Also ...". He explained quite a bit about what happened, covering all parts of the Divorce from Nora to the accident. I wasn't sure how long it took him to explain but I was sure it was about 2 hours we spent there.

"So I missed quite a bit huh ?"

"Yeah you did " I said. Dr. Madison came back.

"I know you would want to spent a little more time here but the patient needs rest."

"We understand, goodbye we will visit you tomorrow again." We said our goodbyes and drove home again.

I let Lizz and Ed into our Apartment, while I went over to Raven to get the twins. I knocked at her door, waiting for her to open it.

"Casey, finally. How did it go? Is Denis alright ? ". She started asking question after question.

"Well he is ok... but he has amnesia, the doctor says it is normal for people who were in a coma to have it. He has a pretty good chance at regaining his memory. Only 1 in 10000 don't get it back, so it is good right ?" I stated and asked.

"You know I was so happy when I saw him there, awake, but the first thing he asked me was who I was". I wanted to go on but I was to preoccupied with whipping the tears away that were falling down my cheeks.

"Oh Casey, come here". Soon I found myself in a comforting hug from Raven. She guided me to the couch where we sat down and I cried a little more.

"Casey, everything is going to be alright. There is something else bothering you isn't there? ". She didn't really ask it but stated it instead, she knew me to well by now. I couldn't lie to her she would see right through it.

"I am a bad person". I sniffed. And it was right I was a bad person because otherwise I wouldn't have so much bad luck in my life, I must have done something wrong to deserve all this.

"Casey what are you talking about, you are the kindest person I know and the friendliest too". I pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.

"After Dr. Madison talked to me I told Lizzy and Edwin everything...Edwin ...he was there for Lizzy, hugging her, kissing her forehead and you know what I was ? " Raven looked me dead in the eye, still not knowing what I wanted to tell her.

"I was jealous... jealous because Lizzy has Edwin to depend on but I don't have anyone, Derek isn't here and won't be for another month. Who knows maybe he has found someone else ? I mean he hasn't called for three days. I can't take this anymore, I need a break and I am ..." I couldn't find the words , nor could I say a sound because I was crying so much again.

"Casey that is not true, you have got me , Colin , Sam , Emily , Marti , Lizzy, Edwin. We are all there for you so stop talking such nonsense. Derek definitely has a big game or something going on for not calling you for that long. You worry to much..." She was interrupted by one of the twins crying. I didn't know whom of the two it was but the worst part was that I didn't even care that one of them was crying. Right at that moment I wished that all this was a dream, that I would wake up and lie in bed besides Derek, without kids ,without the stress of our Parents, or the court or anything else.

"Casey I think Jayden and Ashley are hungry , maybe you should feed them". I heard Raven talk to me but I just ignored her. Her saying this made me realize that this wasn't a dream , this was real, real life and it sucked. Suddenly pictures flashed through my mind. Derek kissing a random girl in high school, Derek making out with one of his dates. He was kissing girls, different ones every time. Maybe he really found someone in Buffalo. He was never a one type of a guy. He is too young to want to have the responsibility for twins. He wants to be free to do what ever he wants.

"Casey...Casey. Snap out of it". Raven snapped her fingers in front of me. I finally snapped.

"Leave me alone, just leave me alone". I stood up and ran , out the door, down the street. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that I had to get away from everything and everyone.

Marti's POV

I heard Casey shout. "Leave me alone, just leave me alone". Before the front door slammed shut and Raven was calling franticly.

"Casey, Casey come back here". Colin was here with me and I looked at him questioningly.

"I will go look what's up, you stay here and try to calm the twins down kay ?". I nodded as he went. Jayden was the one crying, Ashley was quiet and sucking on a soother. I took Jayden into my arms, rocking him back and forth .

"Jayden, hey, calm down. What's up? Are you hungry ? I just changed your Diaper so that can't be it". I noticed that while I was talking and rocking him his screams lessened.

"Yeah that's a good boy. So you just wanted to have someone to talk to you huh ? ". I kept on talking for a good 10 minutes till his screams calmed down and weren't audible anymore.

"Yeah see there all better thanks to..." I stopped talking as I heard Raven.

"Gone, Colin she is gone. She was really upset and then it was like she just snapped. We have to find her , who knows what will happen otherwise. I'll take the car and go take Lizzy and Edwin with me to help me find her. You stay here with the kids and watch them". The front door was closed once more and Raven was gone. I heard Colin making his way up the stairs. As he walked in I pretended to not have heard anything.

"Colin ? What happened ?". He gave me a small smile.

" Casey is just a little stressed and decided to go lie down for a bit at home, Raven went over to make something to eat". He said, god he was the worst liar ever. I played along, focusing on Jayden again.

"Oh ok. ". I heard Colin sigh, happy that I bought his lie, or so he thought.

"Colin ? Can you watch Jayden and Ashley for a while ? I need to go to the toilet".

"Sure". He took Jayden and I went to the bathroom.

"Is it ok if I take a shower too ?" .

"Sure go ahead." . Colin didn't know that I heard everything what Casey said, about being Jealous of Lizzy and Edwin. I was eavesdropping as she was crying in the Living room. I was a little upset as she accused Smerek of having found someone else, he would never do something like that. I went back upstairs after that, I didn't want to hear anymore of it.

I was in the bathroom now and turned on the water of the shower. I knew I had to do something so I did the only thing I knew would help me. I called Smerek, from my cell.

"Please...please answer Smerek." I pleaded.

Derek's POV

I was in my hotel room as I heard my cell ringing, _Just when I want to take a shower_. I thought. The past days a lot happened, the coach was extra hard on me. I had to do extra laps and we had two games in 3 days. Every time I got to the hotel it was already to late for me to call Casey. I assumed it would be her calling me now.

I strode over to the bed, where my cell was. I picked it up and was surprised when I saw who was calling, Marti? Why would she call.

"Smarti ?" I heard a small gasp at the other line before she answered.

"Oh thank god Smerek, I thought you would never answer. " Marti said in a whisper.

"What's up? Why are you whispering ? And Is that water running in the background ?"

"I am whispering so that Colin won't hear me and I am in the bathroom and I let the water run so he won't notice".

"And you are doing that because? ".

"he shouldn't know that I call you".

"Smarti you aren't making any sense right now".

"So much happened today. Denis woke up..."

"What ? But that's great Smarti. Since when..." She cut me of just like I cut her of.

"It's not good, nothing is. He has amnesia. He doesn't remember us or anyone. Casey she ..."

"Derek ? Are you in here ? " I heard Doreen call. No sooner she appeared in my doorway of my room. "Oh sorry , maybe you should get dressed". She turned around to give me some privacy. I was still wearing boxers so I wanted to joke a little.

"Why don't you like what you see ?" It was meant to be a normal joke, Doreen and I always joked around. She was really nice and I meet her a week after I got here. She helped me to get around and all.

"Me liking that ? Keep on dreaming, you aren't that good in bed so..." She trailed of raising her eyebrows. I was just about to give her a smart remark when I heard Marti.

"So Casey was right ! I hate you Derek"

"What ? Smarti wait". But it was too late she already hung up. Somehow I had a feeling that I was in trouble again. I tried ringing again but she didn't answer.

"I have some good news for you". Doreen said.

Marti's POV

After I heard that girl in the background and what she said, I felt tears coming to my eyes. Casey was right about Derek. I still had problems believing it. Now Casey was gone, Derek was cheating on her , Lizzy , Edwin and I would be forced to go back to Nora and George and Jayden and Ashley, they would grow up not knowing what love is. I couldn't let that happen, I had to find Casey and then I would think about what happens next. I turned of the water and slowly opened the door. After making sure Colin was occupied I went down the stairs and out the front door.

I ran down the street , towards the park where Casey always took me and the twins. It took me about 15 minutes till I arrived there. I had problems breathing and tried to catch my breath. I searched every inch of the park but didn't find her.

I decided to look at the restaurant she often took us to if she didn't want to make lunch. I hurried down the street. It were another 20 minutes till I was there. I went inside and was greeted by Cindy, the restaurant belonged to her.

"Hey Marti, what brings you here ? Where are the others ?". She was really friendly and I always got a dessert from her, for free.

"Well they are at home I was just looking for ...uh Edwin. ". I explained.

"Oh, He wasn't here. But when I see him I tell him that you were looking for him. Maybe you want to wait here for a few minutes ? How about an ice cream ? ".

"I don't have money with me.".

"Well this one's on the house". She winked at me and I went to get me my ice. I really liked her. I sat down and 2 minutes later she came back with a strawberry ice cream.

"Here you go sweety, I need to look after stuff now, so just sit down and enjoy your ice, Hope you find Edwin". She left again so that left me thinking where Casey could be.

Meanwhile with Colin

The water turned of 30 minutes ago and she still was in the bathroom, I decided to go check on her.

"Marti ? You still in there ? Is everything alright ? ". I knocked at the door and noticed that it was ajar. I opened and peeked inside. The bathroom was empty.

"Marti ? MARTI? Where are you ?". Damn. I knew she didn't buy my lie.

"Dad? Why are you shouting like that?". Chad asked as he came out of his room.

"Have you seen Marti ?".

"Yes, she left half an hour ago why ?". Great. Was all I thought, that's just what I didn't need. I called Raven.

"Raven, hey did you find her ?".

"No , we are still driving around town to find her.".

"Well you might as well start looking for Marti". It took her a few seconds to respond.

"What is that supposed to mean ? You lost Marti ? Since when is she gone ? ".

"Half an hour".

"Great, uh watch the rest of the kids we are looking for them". I hung up and looked at Chad.

"Ya know buddy, when you ever have a girlfriend, remember one thing, always obey her and never talk back, believe me you will regret it". He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on lets watch Jayden and Ashley".

" Yep".

With Marti

I was nearly finished and still didn't have a clue as to where Casey could be. I thought back to when I and Casey would talk and suddenly I knew where she probably was.

_Flashback_

"_Casey where are we ?"._

"_Oh I found this place about 2 weeks after Derek and I moved here. It's beautiful and it helps me when I need to clear my head from things"._

"_What are you thinking about now ?"._

"_everything, how this will go on. If we will win the custody for you all. How life will go ". She got that distant look in her eyes. She was sad. She caught me looking at her and gave me a small smile._

"_Now you tell me who this Jimmy is ". I felt my face heat up as she asked that._

"_No body just someone from my old school that I still have contact with". I answered._

"_Come on Marti you can trust me, I won't tell promise"._

"_...He is I like him". I stuttered. I heard her laugh and pull me into a small hug._

"Wow that is so cute you are having your first crush":

End of Flashback.

She had to be at the lake at the outside of the woods. It was a good 30 minutes to there and I was sure it was going to be dark when I got there so I hurried down there. Although I was afraid of the dark. I hoped that she would be there. I needed her to be there, Casey was the only person I could depend on now to get us out of this mess. Sure she was my stepsister but she was also like my mother and best friend in one.

Indeed it was dark as I was near the woods. I heard an owl and let out a yelp. Clapping my hands over my mouth I made my way over to the lake, trying to be as quiet as possible. I saw the lake and looked around for Casey. I looked but didn't see her. I walked around the lake, maybe she was on the other side nearer to the woods and therefore I couldn't see her now. Slowly I wandered around the lake, it was good that there was a new moon because otherwise I wouldn't see where I was going.

I was at my end when she wasn't on the other side of the lake. I sank to my knees and started to cry. I wasn't even able to find her and now I was all alone , it was dark and I didn't want to go back all alone. What if somebody found me and kidnapped me or killed me?. A loud sob escaped me and I hugged myself harder. I heard a stick behind me crack and jumped up looking behind me.

"Marti ?" That was Casey's voice. As soon as I saw her I ran up to her and hugged her. As I felt her arms around me I cried again.

"Casey...please don't ever leave me again... I was so scared...".

"Hey, calm down I am sorry".

"Please come back...we...we... I need you. ...Jayden and Ashley as well".

"Marti, I am sorry if I worried you but I just needed some space to think. Needed to clear my mind.".

"Casey... you can't give Jayden and Ashley up for adoption...they love you and I do too and ...and ...and". I felt her pull away from me, I tried harder to keep her where she was because I was scared that she would go away again.

"Marti. I won't run away. Look at me". I loosened my arms just enough so I could look her in the eyes. I used her left hand and brushed away a few tears.

" Stop crying, please. I really am sorry for running away but I had to clear my head and get my thoughts straight but I would never give Jayden or Ashley up for adoption. And I promise that I won't leave you either ok ? ". I nodded.

"Good, now come over here and wash you face, Derek really is right, you are the cutest girl on the earth and it doesn't suite you if you cry". As she mentioned Derek my mood fell instantly. He was having fun in Buffalo with this girl and we had a lot of trouble here, I was really upset.

Casey stood at the lake and looked at me in question. I went over to her and she ripped a bit of her shirt and soaked it in the water, then she washed my face.

"See there all better. Now as much as I want to stay here and watch the full moon being reflected in the lake I think we should head back home, don't you think ? " She took my hand , starting to walk towards the street. I had to decide whether or not I would tell Casey about Derek.

Lizzy's POV

We drove around town and searched everywhere. Still we didn't find Casey nor Marti. Right now we sat in the living room of Ravens apartment. She was pacing through the room, while Colin tried to calm her.

"What is she thinking, running of like that ? What if something happened to her ? Or to Marti ? ". She was walking up and down and it was making me crazy. Edwin seemed to feel that I was about to say something because he took my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Shh calm down Lizz" He whispered in my ear.

"Raven , babe, Calm down..." Colin began.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN ? How can I calm down ? Please tell me, my best friend is gone and we haven't found her. I promise if she isn't back in an hour I am going to call the police. She doesn't answer her cell phone. Maybe she ran into some Crazy person, up to no good and he threatened her. What if she is lying on the street, dead. ". Colin went over to her, embracing her.

I looked at Edwin for advice. What if Raven was right and something happened to Casey or Marti. God hates me , I swear, he hates my whole Family.

"Ed, what if..."

"don't even think that Lizz, they are fine". He said but I could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

After 15 more minutes Raven calmed down enough to sit on the couch. But the twins started to weep. No wonder, they hadn't eaten in 7 hours. Edwin had Jayden while I had Ashley and we tried to calm them down, Just now I noticed how much we all depended on Casey, she made us breakfast, lunch and supper. She was the one to help us with homework and studying. She was the one awake in the middle of the night feeding the twins, while we slept. She went shopping to get the groceries. And I didn't once hear her complain, it was normal that something like this would happen, eventually. Nobody can take so much and not burst out sometime. Jayden and Ashley needed her, more then anyone else right now. I was going crazy listening to these two screaming. As was Raven because she waited another good 25 minutes before she stood up and walked to the phone.

"That's it I am going to call the police, they should search for her I can't take this anymore". Colin tried to stop her.

"Raven you said an hour, we still have a good 20 minutes".

"I don't care, she is gone for too long. I hate waiting and I am not going to..." She was interrupted by the front door opening and closing. A few seconds later Casey stepped into the living room with Marti on one hand.

"Hey everyone, did you miss me ?". She tired to joke. Wrong question to ask. Raven went up to her and slapped her. Everyone was silent. I never thought Raven would be one to do that and the slap was really loud. That must have really hurt.

"Miss you ? MISS YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED I WAS ? I SEARCHED HOURS FOR YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN ANSWER YOUR CELL". Casey turned her face to Raven again but she wasn't finished.

"I thought everything could have happened to you, I imagined you lying dead on the street because some crazy raper would have killed you", by now Raven was crying and hugging Casey, really this women was a ticking time bomb. I was surprised when Casey hugged her back , saying.

"I am sorry , guess I deserved the slap. Sorry that I worried you".

"Don't you ever do that again". Raven said through her tears.

"I won't, promise. But as much as I like to be embraced I guess I should feed the twins right now, they seem to be hungry". Casey came over to us and took them to the kitchen to feed them. I decided to ask Marti about what happened, maybe she knew something.

Colin and Raven made their way up the stairs. I walked over to Marti .

"Hey what happened while you were alone with Casey ? " I asked, Marti looked tired.

"Guys , come with me I have to tell you something but you are not allowed to tell Casey, get it ?". Edwin and I nodded .

"Casey we are going home, we are really tired". Marti stated.

"Ok but be careful". She answered.

Marti's POV

As soon as we entered Lizzy started to ask.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us ?".

"Ok as Casey ran away I called Derek". I paused, was I really going to tell them this?. Yes I was, I hadn't told Casey at the lake but I would tell Lizzy and Edwin.

"Well I talked to him and then there was a female voice , I couldn't hear what she said at first but then she said that he should get dressed. Derek asked if she didn't like what she saw, she said that he should keep on dreaming and that he wasn't so good in bed..., after that I didn't hear much. I said to Derek that I hated him and hung up, I turned my cell off after that".

Edwin and Lizzy both looked shocked, Edwin more so then Lizzy.

"Are you sure that there wasn't any kind of misunderstanding Marti ? I mean Derek wouldn't do something like that ". Edwin tired to say in Derek's defense. Lizzy looked at him and he was quiet.

"Who knows, I don't want to believe it either but he was never one to have a girlfriend for longer than a few weeks". I said.

"Shouldn't we ask him ? Let him explain ?". Edwin asked.

"Sure and give him a month to come up with a lie ?". Lizzy answered.

"Hey you can't be sure he did something like that. Sure he wasn't the guy who had a long relationship but cheating ?".

"Edwin why not, it is possible". Lizzy said.

"We can't tell Casey, she has enough stress as is. For now just let us go to bed and sleep. Tomorrow we will figure something out. ". I said and made my way upstairs.

Casey's POV

I went home after feeding the twins and apologizing to Raven once more. As I entered the apartment, Marti, Lizz and Ed were already in bed. I checked on them and then went to bed myself.

**So that is is for now. Hope you guys liked it. Review please and the next chapter will be up in no time. Sorry for taking this long but my hard drive got busted and I had to buy a new one. **

**Derek comes back in the next chapter and other surprises. **

**Thanks for the reviews :**

**7thheaven4evr Thanks for reviewing ;D I really hope you didn't have to wait too long . **

**DaSeY.x.GuRl Thank you I am honored to hear that :)** **Purplechild Yeah you are right she should have but that is just Casey . ** **Lolwitme28 Thanks ;) Sorry for taking so long, hope you like it. **

**TheDutch Like I said sorry that it took me this long to update but my hard drive was busted. Hope this chapter is any good.**

**Review please and if there is anything that you might want to happen in the story, tell me and I try to place it in the story :)**

**Love ya all **


	18. Marti overeacts

Chapter 17 Marti overeacts

Marti's POV

It was 9 am as I went downstairs. I went into the living room, just to find Casey asleep on it. She must have fed the twins and then went to watch some TV , for the TV was still running. I turned it of and went to wake Edwin and Lizzy so we could start making breakfast. Of course I found both of them together , snuggled to each other. It was a shame I didn't have my Camera with me. They looked so cute together. Going over to Ed I started shaking his shoulder.

"Ed , come on wake up".

"no more...food, ...I ...full" He mumbled, typical him, just like Derek thinking of food. Thinking of Derek made me cringe, he was cheating on Casey and I would never forgive him for that. I didn't realize that I was pinching Ed while thinking of Derek until I heard him yelp and fall of the bed.

"Ouch Marti what was that for , Gee"

"Sorry I spaced out".

"Edwin, are you alright ?" Lizzy asked. She bent over so she was looking at him from above and he was sprawled on the floor beneath Lizzy.

"Yeah, I guess". Ed answered. Then looked at me.

"I woke you two up so we could start breakfast. Casey seems to be tired, let's help her a bit, give her some time to relax...also we could talk about Derek". I said. They nodded , Lizzy silently followed me downstairs. Edwin went and got the twins.

Lizz and I started making pancakes, my favorite.

"Lizz ? What can I do next ?".

"Well pass me the eggs please and then you can whirl ". I nodded and did as I was told. Edwin came in with Ashley and Jayden still asleep. They looked so cute it was impossible. I am sure that as soon as they were teenagers , Jayden had girls swoon all over him , as Ashley would with the guys.

"Marti , here watch these two and I'll help Lizzy.". Edwin said and I agreed . Watching as Edwin hugged Lizzy from behind while she was whirling the dough. I heard Lizzy telling him to cut it out . They were really cute together. Just then I heard a small noise behind me, Jayden was awake. He was stretching his little hands towards me.

"Hey little one, how ya doing?" .I tickled him a little.

"You are so cute". I stated.

It didn't take long to cook the pancakes and no sooner everything was served Casey was standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys. I could have made breakfast".

"No, we wanted to help you. You just lay back and Relax a little". Lizzy said, Edwin and I nodded simultaneously . Casey smiled and sat down . We ate and talked about this and that. We finished , Casey took the twins to feed them. We cleaned and washed everything.

"Hey , do you mind watching them for another hour ? I am really tired". I heard Casey ask.

"Sure". Was my response.

After Casey went to bed , Lizzy, Edwin , The twins and I sat in the living room.

"So... what are we supposed to do , about Derek? "

"I still can't believe that Derek would do something like that Marti, maybe you misheard ?" Edwin tried. Not only did this make me angry but also mad at him for not believing me.

"You still think I am lying ? Do you think I would lie about something like this ? I heard that girl when I was on the phone with him. He is cheating on Casey.". I stated ,furious.

_What they didn't know was that Casey was listening to them..._

"Maybe we should call him and ask to explain ? ". Lizzy asked.

"Of course and let him tell us a lie? ".

"Marti, what is up , normally you would never say such things about Derek. It seems as if you were manipulated or something". Edwin was right, I loved Derek more then everything, back then, but now Casey was the one who needed me more and the twins. Derek just left, even if it was for a well paid job. So much happened and he was too far away .

"We will think about something after we come back from shopping, Lizz and I need to take care of the groceries". Edwin said and they were gone.

So this was how I found myself in the living room with Ashley and Jayden. Lizz and Ed went shopping. It was just 11 am when the front door opened. I thought it was them but when I saw who it was I was shocked.

"Hey Smarti ". Derek greeted. I didn't know how I should feel, sure I was mad at him but seeing him here again, deep within I hoped that he would make everything ok again. But my happiness seeing him was shattered when a blond, blue eyed ,beautiful girl walked in behind him.

" Hey girly, you must be Smarti , Der, told me so much about you ". The blond exclaimed. I knew that voice, it had to be this Doreen.

"Yep that's Sma..." I cut Derek off harshly.

"That ,you stuck up lady ,is none of your business. And for you information, nobody is allowed to call me Smart, other than Derek and he isn't allowed anymore. ". I stated furiously. How dare she parade in her with this overly friendly attitude.

DEREK'S POV

I was taken aback by Marti's outburst, I never heard her that upset before. Even worse was the look she was giving me and Doreen. Before I could ask her what was wrong , Lizzy and Edwin appeared . Lizzy gasped and nearly enough let the groceries fall to the ground. I smiled at her but all I got from her was a cold stare. Edwin shock his head in disappointment ? What was wrong with them ?.

"Ok guys what's going on here ? ". I asked.

"What is wrong? What is wrong ? I don't know maybe you enlighten us Derek". Marti said angered, she never once had that tone with me.

"Smarti ..." She broke me off again.

"Don't you call me Smarti, Like I said only people I really care about are allowed to call me that. You aren't one of them any more. I hate you , just to let you know". Her voice was so cold , it hurt to hear that from Marti.

Doreen really had the worst timing with saying stuff, ever.

"Wow little one you are really feisty aren't you ? . From what Derek told me about you , you should be all cute and nice". I could see Marti's eyes darken and her face was red with anger.

" You better shut up,miss, " Lizzy said, seriously what was wrong with them. I was home and they are all bitchy. " Some worthless tramp like you doesn't have any say what so ever".

"Lizzy ! You are going to far, what's wrong ? Are you all insane ? I come back home and all I get is this, I at least thought you would be happy to see me.". I said., it was not like them to be so unfriendly and swear so much. I looked at Edwin who hadn't said anything yet.

"She is right bro, I thought Marti wasn't quite telling the truth but seeing you now... I thought better of you. We had to deal with enough as is and you decide to bring that blond home. Sorry but you aren't my brother any more because I would never do something like that".

"What did I do ? Is everyone against me ? ". That was the final straw for Marti because the next thing I knew was she yelling the whole house down.

" You stupid ass, I can't believe I actually looked up to you. We all waited for you, we trusted you, Casey trusted you. You used that trust and went behind our backs, you don't care for us or Ashley and Jayden, your own kids. That's right lady he was already taken , you stupid bitch if it weren't for you Derek would have never cheated on Casey, I hate you two and I want to never see you again, get lost and never come back. You are dead for me Derek". Marti yelled and tears were running down her cheeks. I wanted to respond but Casey was on the stairs, hand over her mouth and a look of horror on her face.

"Casey, what Marti said isn't true, I never cheated on you". Casey looked me directly in the eyes. Then she looked at Doreen, her face falling even more. She then looked over to Ed, Lizz and Marti. She gave them a small smile, then spoke.

"Thank you guys but Marti that wasn't very nice of you to say. I listened to you earlier, I know you didn't want to worry me but I have made my decision I had a little bit of time to think about it, please don't give Derek the fault.". She looked at Doreen again. " I am sorry for the way they acted". She looked at me. " If you are happy , I am. If she makes you happy then I wish you all the best. You want to know a funny thing Derek ? ". I didn't know what to say, did they all think so little of me.

"I knew that you didn't want to have this kind of responsibility , you want to be free and have fun, maybe you think it was a mistake, but the time I had with you was the best and I don't regret it". She tried very hard to hold back the tears but one escaped. I took a step forward and she took one back, shaking her head. Just then Doreen started laughing.

"God , Der, I knew you said your family was special but I didn't know in what way. They are all real Drama queens". Marti balled her fist and ran towards Doreen. My eyes widened , she wouldn't punch her. I caught her before she reached Doreen.

"Let go of me you ass hole".

"Real feisty. Everyone is just like you described. It's a shame you Fiancée is already taken, she is beautiful just like you described, the world is so unfair". They all looked at her then. Marti even stopped struggling.

"I guess I better explain ? ". Marti went over to the couch ,sat down and calmed down the twins.

"Ok this is Doreen".

"Hey ho everybody". She greeted, being her cheery self. Marti snorted.

" I met her a week after I arrived and she showed me around, nothing more, I didn't cheat or anything. I am not really her type". I saw Casey and Edwin raise their eyebrows.

"Yeah it's hard to believe I know". Marti snorted to that one., again. Doreen took over from there.

" I think I am able to tell them who I are. So my name is Doreen Smith and I am something like a talent scout for the Ottawa senators and when I saw Derek play it was like I saw one of the best players so he will hopefully play for the Ottawa senators soon. Also as for the whole cheating thing, he really isn't my type". She looked at Casey. " Now you would be totally my type". Doreen smiled and Casey was very uncomfortable with the situation.

"Like I told you she is already taken and I won't give her away for anythig.". I said to Doreen , to which she gave me a pout.

"So you are a lesbian ?". Lizzy asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes girly.". She said in her normal happy voice. If the situation wasn't so tense I could have laughed. Not a second later Casey was in my arms, crying.

" Sorry, I am so happy you are back". She said. Hugging me so I had problems breathing. Now that was way more how I imagined my returning home.

" I missed you so much , my Casey. Sorry for worrying you". I whispered so only she could hear.

"I am sorry Doreen, for assuming that well..." Lizzy apologized.

" I am sorry too". Edwin said. I looked at Marti, to find that she went up the stairs and a few seconds later the door was slammed.

"Maybe I should talk to her ?" . Casey asked.

" No I will and then we will celebrate me being back . Maybe you guys want to have small talk. ". I explained, Doreen just smiled , while Lizzy and Edwin were still a little embarrassed because of their outburst not too long ago.

I was upstairs and in front of the room Marti stayed in. I knocked.

"Smarti ? May I come in ? Nobody is upset ok ?".

" Go away, leave me alone, I don't wanna see you ".

"I don't care , I want to see you again after so long. Nothing can stop me". I opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed., head in hands and her body shaking, it was obvious she was crying. I hated it when Casey was crying but Marti that was even worse.

"I said go away" Marti tried to yell but failed.

"And I said that I want to see you". I went over to her , touched her shoulder and she flinched away.

"Smarti? What is wrong, we are not upset so there is no reason to be like this". I pulled her into a hug and kept her there even though she was struggling.

"I hate you". AS I heard her say that I tensed a little.

"It is all your fault too. If you hadn't gone away nothing would have happened, Denis would still be ok, Casey would have been happy all along, she wouldn't have run away and leave us, If it wasn't for you Dad would still love me.".

"Casey ran away ? When ? Why did she run away ? George does still love you, he just hates me. ".

"I was so scared , I thought she was gone and you weren't here , I didn't know what to do. I called you and then you talked to Doreen ...i ..". She broke down after that. She just sobbed . So this much has happened since I was gone. I would have never taken the place in the Buffalo Sabres team if I knew that this would happen to everyone at home.

"Calm down Smarti, I am back again and I won't leave you again, I promise". She nodded ,holding onto me stronger.

"I don't hate you Smerek". I smiled and made a mental note to myself ,to talk to Casey later. She would tell me what happened this last month.

"I just want everything to go back to normal,". After she said this she drifted to sleep.

I came into the kitchen 30 minutes later, finding Casey and Doreen talking.

"Where are Lizz , Ed and the twins ? " I asked.

"They went to Raven, telling them that you are back". Casey responded to me.

"So Der, I better get going, still got work to do. You have a really charming Family and a really sexy Fiancée. Bye Bye see you tomorrow ". Doreen winked at me before leaving. The silence between me and Casey was not only awkward but stupid as well.

"Are you not happy to see me ? " I asked her.

"Of course I am. I just didn't expect you now, there was , still is, a lot going on . " She smiled at me.

"Come here, although this isn't what I expected to happen I am happy to see you again and right now I would like to hold you here in my arms". Of course after I said this she was in my arms in no time. I kissed the top of her head.

"How did it go? What do you think of Doreen? ". I asked, I know as I first met her I thought she was totally crazy, but after I got to know her she is great to get along with, maybe because she is a lesbian, but I am not really sure.

"She is ... a nice person from what I can tell". I began to chuckle as I heard Casey say that.

"It's all right you can say that she is crazy, I said so myself too". Finally I heard her laugh again, thing were getting back to normal.

"Is Marti ok ?" Casey asked.

" Yeah she is asleep. She is really exhausted, she was talking something about you running away". I felt Casey stiffen and pushing her face even more into my chest. I pulled away , lifted her chin with my finger, making her look into my eyes.

"Casey ? What happened ?".

At first she was hesitant but then she told me about her needing time to figure something out, about Denis and pretty much everything that happened. It didn't take long for Lizzy and Edwin to come back with Colin , Raven and Chad. I was greeted nicely and told that I was missed from Colin but Raven was another matter. She slapped me. Hard.

"Derek Venturi, don't you ever do something like that again, scaring us all , making us believe you cheated on Casey. Do you know how freaked I was when they told me just now? I swear you aren't going back to Buffalo, you are staying right here". Raven pretty much yelled.

"I missed you ,too": I replied.

We had dinner , peacefully, believe it or not. We went to bed soon after.

OK** I know that this isn't the longest chapter and that you properly hate me right now for taking so long, but I got a new room. MY old one was renovated and my new one is bigger, I got new wallpaper and all. **

**I love you guys and hope you aren't too upset. **

**Please review and thanks to:**

**BlackMidnight1 Lol again sorry for taking so long and thanks for the great review. **

**Princetongirl Well I didn't exactly update soon :( Sorry about that. Thanks for the review.**

**TheDutch Nah like I said I love the pairing Dasey too much to break them up. Thanks ;)**

**sballLuvr5 Well the good news were that she told him he could go home because he would soon be playing for the Ottawa Senators, cause it's closer and the pay is even better. Thanks for the review. ;)**

**music-is-life94 So are you surprised ? Did you think he was cheating on Casey ? Thanks so much for the review ;D**


	19. Go Derek and Where is the letter

**Chapter 18 Go Derek and Where is the letter ?**

**Derek's POV**

I felt something poke me in the side of my cheek. Thinking it was a fly or something I brushed it away. It came back though.

"Hmmm" I mumbled, clearly annoyed at the disturbance.

"Smerek ?". I slowly opened my eyes when I heard the familiar voice.

"Smarti ? What's wrong ?" . After adjusting my eyes to the dark and the light of the moon, I saw her frame and noticed tears running down her cheek.

"I am sorry ... for waking you ... I was just scared that you would be ...gone again, I had a nightmare". She said between sobs. I sat up, pulling Marti into my arms.

"Hey What did I tell you about tears? I won't go anywhere again. Calm down".

"Tears are evil and you always hate it when you see me cry, I am sorry". Marti said.

"Wha ?" I heard Casey's voice, she was feeling the place where I normally laid and after finding it empty opened her eyes looking around panicked, till she spotted me and Marti. Even though Casey would never admit it, if I asked her, she was scared that I wasn't there. I really did make a big mistake by leaving.

"Derek ? Marti? What happened ? Is something wrong?". Concern leaking through Casey's voice. She crawled over to my side and began stroking Marti's back.

"Casey". Marti pulled back a bit so she could hold onto Casey as well. Right now it felt like my little family here. We sat there for a little bit ,till Marti calmed down.

"Marti , do you want to sleep here for the rest of the night ?", Casey asked.

"I don't want to make any more problems, I don't want to be a burden". She replied. I wanted to tell her that she should never think something like that but as usual Casey beat me to it.

"You never were or are a burden, understand ? Now come here , you are cold, let's get you warmed up". No sooner Casey and Marti were under a blanket, looking up at me and waiting for me join them.

"What are you two doing to me ?". I asked but received no answer. We soon fell asleep again. Marti lying in between me and Casey.

**9 Am**

"DEREK ,CASEY WAKE UP " I heard Lizzy and Edwin scream as they ran into our room.

" what's up ?" I asked , still half asleep.

"MARTI, SHE IS GONE WE LOOKED EVERYWHERE; WE CAN'T FIND HER", Edwin yelled ,panicked. Just then I heard Lizzy.

"WHAT IF SHE WAS SO UPSET THAT SHE RAN AWAY, MAYBE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER".

"God guys stop screaming everything is alright, Marti is right here!". I lifted the blanket to reveal her. She rubbed her eyes, Casey wasn't so happy, either.

"So much screaming so early in the morning, I need a coffee". Edwin came over to the bed, climbed towards Marti and poked her in the cheek.

"Ouch Edwin that hurt".

"She is real". Ed stated. I saw Lizzy come over and pull her into a bone crashing hug.

"God Marti, don't ever scare us like that again. I was so scared, next time leave a note or something":. Lizzy said in a demanding and relieved tone. This Family was really something special. Of course Jayden and Ashley had to announce that they were also there, so they screamed .

"At least everybody is awake now". I tried to lighten the mood, Lizz , Ed and Marti looked at me with a little grin on their faces, while Casey just groaned.

"I don't wanna get up I had such a nice dream".

"I'll go get the twins, Lizz, Ed help me" Marti said and off they went.

"That dream better have me in it". I told Casey, I received a giggle from her.

"Of course you were my knight in shining armor , saving me from the evil wrath of the Goblin Prince that wanted to force me into a wedding".

"Very funny Case". We laughed and let me tell you it did good, really good.

"Casey ! Jayden is hungry. And Ashley needs her diaper changed".

"I swear Derek, he is just like you, he eats more than any normal boy his age would. You take Ashley". There was no room for Protest so I made my way over to the evil Diaper my daughter was wearing.

**About 1 Pm**

_Ding dong_

"I'll get the door" Lizzy said and opened.

"Oh hi " .

"Hey Girly, what's up ?". Doreen said.

"Nothing much".

"Is Derry there ?"

"Yep I am right here". I said now standing behind Lizzy.

"Good, because I went through a lot of work. I finished the paper work and everything, all you have to do is play and show off, that wouldn't be too hard for you ".

"Nice when am I playing ?". I asked, leading her into the living room. She looked at her clock.

"In about 3 hours, so you better get your things so we won't be late, some impression that would be ".

"Shoot, I am packing my stuff, make yourself at home".

**MARTI's POV**

I heard the door bell and heard who it was , Doreen. I know what I said yesterday wasn't appropriate, so I decided to go and apologize to her. I heard something about Derek needing to pack his stuff because he was going to have a game, no sooner he rushed into his room. I slowly walked down the stairs, into the living room. Doreen looked up at me, the moment I stepped in.

"Uhm... Hey". I greeted lamely. I was sure she would hate me after yesterday but the way she greeted me surprised me.

"Hey, little lady. How are you ?" . I must have looked like a fool, staring at her in disbelieve.

"I.. uh... fine". I said embarrassed.

"Oh you are sooooo very cute, I can understand what Derek meant". I couldn't help but ask.

"Why are so so nice to me I was really mean to you yesterday". She smiled a very friendly smile at me.

"Yeah sure but I think I would have done the same if I thought my girlfriend cheated on me. So I can understand why you did it.".

"I am sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Apology taken, no harm done. Should we start from the beginning ? " I nodded at her suggestion.

"I am Doreen Smith and like a talent scout, for the Ottawa Senators, I watch players, like your brother , play and offer them a place in the team. So you are ?".

"I am Marti Venturi and don't have a job, but I am going to school". I felt so stupid for saying that but I heard a chuckle from Doreen.

"So adorable. I have an Idea, would you like to tag along? Derek , Told me you were his lucky charm, knowing how nervous he is before a big game he sure could use a little luck".

"Yes I would really like that, I will go and grab my stuff". Doreen was a really nice person.

DEREK's POV

"So I got my stuff and..." I looked at Marti standing there , bag in her hand and my old Hockey Jersey on.

"Smarti ?".

"Doreen asked if I wanted to come along". I looked at Doreen and she shot me one of her best innocent smiles.

"I couldn't help it Derek, She is so cute". I had to keep myself from laughing, yeah Marti had that effect on people.

"Also I asked the rest of your family if they wanted to come". Just then Edwin and Lizzy appeared.

"Yo bro, you are going to kick their asses"

"Yeah and you will make it on the team". Lizzy encouraged me. A stupid grin crossed my face. My Family.

"But your Fiancée isn't coming, she said something about watching the twins and visiting her dad". I nodded.

"I'll be right back". I walked into the kitchen to see Casey making herself something to eat.

"Case, you sure you want to go to your dad by yourself ?".

"Yep, I'll manage, anyway I am not on my own , I got the twins": She flashed me a smile.

"Go and kick their butts, show them what you are made of Derek". I went over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed having you this close, I love you".

"You better do, I love you too ". She pulled away and gave me a kiss. It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but turned into so much more. I deepened the kiss, pouring all the feelings into it that I had the last month. Of course something this good couldn't last long.

"Come on guys, get a room, there are kids watching". Edwin said. I turned around to find , Marti grinning, Lizzy smirking , Edwin trying to hold his laughter and Doreen smiling.

"Get going , Venturi". With that said Casey shooed us out of the house.

**Casey's POV**

Half an hour after all left I was ready to go to the hospital. I asked Raven If she could look after the twins, she agreed.

Thinking about Dad not remembering, I found a few things that might would help him, photographies , stuff like that. As I was just about to go , I remembered the letter we got from the court and decided to take it with me , maybe he would remember about that, we faxed it to him.

I searched the kitchen, where we last put it. After not finding it here I searched the living room, still no clue. This went on until I searched everywhere I could think off. To no avail though. It was nowhere to be found. Maybe that was what was stolen when someone broke into our apartment. I couldn't think further about it because I had to get going.

**At the hospital.**

I knocked on the door and after hearing "come in", I went in. he still lay in bed but he looked healthier "Uhm hey da.. Denis". I said, I felt a little stupid at the moment.

"Hello Casey, it's alright you can call me dad, hearing you call me Denis... sounds weird". I actually smiled as he said that.

"How are you ?, you look healthier".

" Well I feel a little bit better but I keep having this weird dream".

"Weird dream ?" I asked , curious.

"Yeah, I keep seeing myself in a court , having this case, it's about custody. I don't know from whom , but just before I am able to see the outcome I wake up". I pondered over what he had said, maybe he remembered the day we somehow won the custody, for now ?.

So for the next 2 hours I told him about the hearing we had and everything, even about the letter. At the end we were talking about Lizzy and Edwin, he even remembered a few things. We talked about Derek , I didn't know if I should be jealous or happy that he remembered Derek .I had to go too soon for my liking but the twins would be hungry by now and I had to fix dinner. I said my good bye and off I was.

**Later that Evening**

I just finished making Dinner when the door burst open and a screaming Marti came in.

"Casey ,Casey . Derek did it! He was so amazing you should have seen him".

"Yeah Casey , you should have seen him ". Edwin said. Marti ran into the kitchen , wearing Derek's Jersey. Lizzy followed behind and had this glint in her eyes, that showed how fascinated she was.

"Casey, you should have seen him, he was on the ice and kicked their butts, we have to go to more hockey games of Derek ". Just then Derek joined them.

"Yeah listen to them , Princess You should have seen it. " . He was wearing his fabulous smirk again ,every time I saw it I fall in love with him all over again.

"What's for dinner , I am starving". Derek added.

" I think you need to go on a diet anyway, not even greeting me properly. You would have to earn it first". I said, with a teasing note in my voice. His smirk widened and he came over to me , like a tiger hunting his prey. I was standing with the back towards the counter. He put his hands on each side of me , leaned in and gave me a heart melting kiss. He broke it, much to my displeasure, leaned closer and whispered , huskily in my ear.

"I will earn it, if I have to I will take all night long, you won't be disappointed". I stopped breathing, I could hear my heart pounding loudly and I was sure he heard it as well. He backed up slowly.

"Breath Casey" He chuckled as he saw me taking a deep breath , calming my nerves. I looked around , Edwin was smirking, Lizzy was a little embarrassed and Marti started laughing.

"Der-ek" I tried to say it angry but it came out all wrong. It sounded more like a plea.

"Yes ?" He feigned innocence.

"You...You are impossible". I was still beat red , I mean how can he make suggestions like that when the kids are around?. He began laughing and the kids followed suit, except Edwin..

" Ed you owe me, I told you I could make her blush within the first 10 minutes we were here. 20 bucks.". Derek said. I wanted to strangle him then.

"Der-ek". This time it came out right.

"Wow 2 times in less than 5 minutes I am impressed, How I missed to hear that. Home sweet home". Derek spoke. I went over to him in an attempt to hit him with my spoon but he was faster then me and caught my arm, damn his good reflexes. He looked me deep in the eyes.

"Now , now that's not very nice to hit your Fiancé with a spoon, Case". I could hear the mocking in his voice. I wanted to tell him off, but I was drowning in his beautiful , chocolate brown eyes. In the background I heard Edwin say something about setting the table, I saw how all left to the living room.

"I think you deserve a punishment". After Derek said that I felt his lips against mine, it wasn't like the kiss we shared minutes before , this one was demanding but soft at the same time. God I missed those lips , I don't know how I could live without them for so long. I was the one who broke it ,though, I didn't want to. I knew that I couldn't stop if I didn't end it here.

"Food... Mac and cheese...ready". I breathed out heavily.

"Food can wait". He bent down to capture my lips again but I ducked out of his arms and was at the stove again, getting the Dinner. I heard him groan , mumbling my name frustrated.

Dinner was great, we mostly talked about Derek's game but we also talked about Denis and I told him that he was remembering things, slowly. After Dinner the kids went to bed, while Derek and I watched over the twins, I fed them and we washed them soon they fell asleep. Derek and I decided to watch a movie.

"Derek ? . You know the letter we got from court ? " He looked down at me not quite understanding what I was getting at.

"Yeah, what with it ?".

"It's gone. I searched everywhere but couldn't find it. I think that it was stolen, but I can't figure out why.". He was thinking ,I could tell by the way his brows were pulled together.

"Are you sure ?".

"Yes".

"Maybe we should ask Mr. Justo , what he thinks about this". I nodded while he continued.

" But for today let's think about something else". Faster than I could react he was kissing me again . This kissing soon turned into excessive making out. As I felt his hand snake under my shirt I stopped him.

"Derek, we can't". Although I wanted , right now wasn't the right time nor the right place. He trailed kisses along my neck.

"Why not ?" . I heard him mumble. I had problems thinking straight, when he started nibbling my earlobe.

"The...the kids". I managed to gasp out.

"Are asleep", he whispered, blowing in my ear. I stifled a moan then. As he found my lips again I gave up and kissed him with all I had.

Fortunately or unfortunately , that depends on how you see it, the twins were crying again. Before they would wake up the whole household I entangled myself from Derek, which wasn't so easy , seeing as he wasn't too thrilled with the Idea of ending it here.

I was with the twins and had Jayden in my arms. Derek soon was there also and took Ashley.

"I swear you guys did that on purpose". Derek said. Seems like they just needed their diapers changed and they were of to dream world again.

"An other time Derek". Was the last thing I said to him, before snuggling into his arms and falling asleep.

**So how was it ? Reviews please !! Sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**Thank you all for reading it.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**BlackMidnight1 So hope I didn't take to long this time ;D Thanks **

**Brandonha Yeah I would never , ever let Derek cheat on Casey, I love the pairing too much. Did you even figure she was a lesbian ? Thank you . :)**

**princetongirl Thank you for the review ) Hope I didn't take to long. **

**Rocknflorida4lif I am glad you spent so much time reading them and hope you like this chapter just as much ;) Thank you. **

**Aquagurl007 No need to apologize, I know how crazy life can get ;) Thanks for the nice review :D **

**7thheaven4evr Thank you , hope I didn't let you wait too long ;D**

**Next Chapter, The court gets involved and surprising things are found out.**

**Love ya all. **


	20. You are what ?

**Chapter 19 You are what ?**

**Enjoy Enjoy**

**Derek's POV**

I woke up, to find Casey snuggled to my chest. I smiled to myself thinking about old times, when we were still fighting about everything. If someone would have told me that we would someday be a couple, even thinking about getting married, I would have laughed in their face , thinking they were insane. We are so different but that's what makes us so special, we complete each other. Looking at her while she was sleeping just made me once again realize how truly beautiful she is. Her long brown hair, her delicate face, her soft, red , kissable lips and of course her beautiful blue eyes. As I looked into them I lost myself in them again. Realizing that I normally shouldn't be able to look into her eyes while she was asleep, I noticed that she was awake when she spoke to me, after blinking a few times..

"What are you staring at ? Have I got something on my face?". She asked, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"No, your face is beautiful as always". I replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok what have you done now ? The last time you were this nice to me you busted the washing machine".

"I don't want anything, I just wanted to acknowledge how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you as my fiancée". I made an innocent face. She pulled back, out of my embrace leaning on her elbow, so she was hovering over me a little, I was on my back and now she looked me directly in the eye. She had this power to make me forget everything around me by just looking me in the eyes, I was sure she could read me like an open book by now. She used her free hand to stroke a strand of hair out of my face, she smiled as she did that, not a normal smile, no this was my personal smile, just for me. It was showing how much she loved, cared, for me and this smile reached her eyes.

" I am still wondering how I made it all this time without you waking you beside me, God Derek, I missed you so much". To this I gave her one of my own personal smiles, just for her. Sometimes I think we could communicate just with our smiles and eyes, she knew what I wanted and I knew what she wanted, most of the time.

"I missed you more". By now she was caressing my cheek, soon her face inched closer ,till our lips locked. It's funny that I still feel that jolt go through me ,every time she kisses me or hugs me. It were moments like these that I wished I could stop time, just so I could hold onto this moment. Slowly the kiss depend, I felt her leaning on me. Her hands sneaked to my head, tangling themselves in my hair, while my hands were on her waist, pulling her fully on top of me. After I accomplished that I tangled on hand in her hair, pulling her face closer, if that was even possible, the other one was stroking her back. It wasn't a wild kiss or even rough just loving and sensual. Feeling her lips against mine was pure bliss. Of course it had to end some time,we had to end it for lack of air, she pulled back, breathing hard , like me.

"I missed doing that" She whispered against my lips.

"Me , too. We have a lot to make up for , because we didn't kiss for a month now". She was giggling.

"You got that right Mr. Venturi". After the few words left her lips , mine were on hers again. We made out for a good 20 minutes before we heavy heartedly decided to check on the kids and make breakfast.

To our surprise the table was already set , Marti, Ed and Lizz were already eating cereal.

"Morning guys, nice of you to wait for us" I said. Ed turned to look at me.

"Oh I wanted to wake you, but you were already awake and very busy, it would have been rude to interrupt. " he let out , grinning from ear to ear. I looked over at Casey, who had turned a few shades of red. At least Marti was on our side.

"Well it's not like you and Lizzy don't do the same and you aren't even engaged now". Now it was Lizzy's turn to turn red, while Edwin chocked on his cereal.

"Marti!!". Lizzy nearly nearly screamed, while she went over to Edwin , patting his back. I couldn't help laughing saying.

"That's my Smarti, come here my girl": She came over to me and I gave her an one armed hug. Casey was chuckling muttering something about serving him right. As Edwin finished he pointed with a finger to Marti .

"you traitor, you are supposed to be on our side". His face was beat red and tears were on his cheek, he looked so funny, still a little shocked that the three of us cracked up laughing. Ed and Lizz joined too.

Suddenly Casey stopped and had a dead serious expression on her face. The laughter died down and we all looked at Casey, she was fiddling with her hands, like she always does when she is nervous or hiding something.

"Casey ? What's wrong ?". She bowed her head and was looking to the ground.

"I have to tell you all something, I am sorry for keeping it a secret so long but I just didn't know how to tell you , with everything that was happening I kinda forgot about that little issue". She uttered.

"What do you mean Casey, it's not like it can be a big surprise, you are probably just over analyzing things like you always do. Did you forget to go to an appointment with the dentist or something ? You know you are not going to die because of that". I stated , thinking back to the time where she freaked out about having forgotten one appointment at the dentist.

"I am Pregnant". She said, I couldn't believe what I heard.

"You are joking right ?". She shook her head, making me all the more nervous.

"But you can't be , I mean how did that happen ?". I didn't say it in an angry tone just in an disbelieving tone, not really realizing that I might hurt Casey with my reaction. Of course Marti tried to save the mood.

"Well Derek I 'll explain it too you, at first there are the Bees , that go from flower to flower to...". Edwin interrupted her.

"Marti , he knows how it happened, believe me he wants to know when it happened". I looked at Casey ,waiting for an answer. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked at me.

"You know the time before you left, about one and a half month ago ?". She hoped that I would catch one but when I didn't she continued , her cheeks darkening in color.

"The day we sent the kids over to Raven so we could have a little quality time..."

"oh ... Oh". Now I remembered.

Flashback (Derek only remembers in his head and doesn't say it loud, so Marti , Lizz and Ed don't know the details).

_I just sent the kids over to Raven, so that Casey and I could have some peace this afternoon, although Casey didn't know that now. Speaking of her, she was in the shower and I had just the perfect idea of how we were going to spent the afternoon together. I went upstairs to the bathroom and opened the door, silently. I went over to the toilet and flushed it, now you all know what happens when you flush the toilet and someone showers, right the water in the shower is freaking cold._

"_Ahhh" I heard Casey's scream. I couldn't keep in my laughter any longer._

"_Der -Ek". She stuck her head out of the curtain, looking at me._

"_You were ringing my princes?"._

"_You...you , that was cold"._

"_Really ? "_

"_yes and you know that damn well". She said angry, pointing her finger at me._

"_Then I will have to make it all better now won't I ?". I took her outstretched finger in my hand, before pulling the curtain away and stepping in the shower myself. I still had my clothes on but that didn't really matter._

"_What are you doing ?", she asked, although I was sure she already knew what I had in mind._

"_Warming you up". I kissed her then, first her lips, then her jaw line neck and shoulder._

"_Derek, we can't , what if someone walks in on us ?"_

"_Won't happen , sent them to Raven for the afternoon, so we can spent some quality time together". That was the last proper sentence we said. My clothes were soon discarded and we had the best sex in a very long time, in the shower. But that wasn't enough, round two was in our bedroom and that was even better, it was more comfortable. After round three we were pretty much at our end._

"_Best...sex ... in long time". I breathed out, collapsing besides her, she nodded in agreement and snuggled into my arms before drifting off to sleep, I soon followed._

End Flashback

"You are pregnant" I said out loud. As she nodded things around me started to go black.

I heard voices, they woke me up.

"Do you think he will be okay ?" a voice said, another one said.

"Yes I think he will, he was just a little surprised".

"He hit his head pretty hard". Some other voice said, all sounding familiar. Slowly I opened my eyes , at first everything was dizzy but soon the images were clearing. Casey and the rest were all looking at me from above. I started to sit up but as I did so ,a pain shot through me and I lay back down.

"God, what happened ?". I asked , holding my head.

"You passed out after Casey told you that..." Smarti began as I interrupted her.

"She was pregnant". I finished for her. I looked straight at Casey, as soon as I had eye contact she broke it and looked down. Thankfully Edwin sensed that Casey and I needed a talk between the two of us, so he ushered Lizzy and Marti out and went with them. At first there was a silence but the she whispered ever so slightly.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen". You could practically feel the sadness radiating from her. I slowly stood up besides the throbbing pain in my head and made my way over to her. She went on with her rambling.

"I mean it was so sudden and well I forgot to think of protection as we had sex and...". I reached her now and made her look at me.

"Hey you don't need to be sorry, I am happy , really. I wanted to have more kids with you anyway but I didn't think that it would happen so soon. I am a little shocked.". Tears were already falling from her eyes but this were happy tears, this time. I whipped the tears away with my thumb.

"You mean that?". She asked, hopefully.

"Yes, besides it's not really your fault, remember it's the Venturi super sperm", I chuckled and she hit me playfully on the shoulder.

"Who said that it are going to be twins again ?". She asked.

"Hey the magnificent ability about this sperm is to get the Women pregnant at the first time". I said cockily.

" Too bad that we had sex three times in a row, you don't know if it worked the first time". She wiggled her eyebrow ,teasingly. After giving her a smirk I turned serious again.

"Casey, since when did you know?". She tried to avoid, looking in my face but as I put a hand on her cheek and made her she stopped and said almost inaudible.

"A little over two weeks". Two weeks and she hadn't said a thing. I know that with me being gone and her father in hospital it wasn't easy but she had kept it to herself that long. She seemed to have the need to explain it to me.

"I didn't want to worry anybody and so I kept to myself . A lot was happening and if they knew that I was pregnant again then...". I put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

" Would you have kept it a secret all the time, I mean if I hadn't come home so soon and got a new job offer ?". I asked, I needed to know because she had to trust me otherwise what was a relationship without trust.

"I don't know". She answered honestly. I placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Casey, let's make a promise , doesn't matter what it is, we won't keep it a secret from each other. Okay ?".

"Yes, I won't keep something like that from you again". She flashed me a happy smile before placing a nice kiss on my lips. Then it dawned on me.

"Oh my god, does that mean I have to deal with highly emotional Casey, for 7 months again ? " I said ,dramatically. She pushed me away, smacking my arm in the process.

"Der-ek". We heard giggling and looked to the source to find Ed, Lizz, and Marti , crouched on the stairs, obviously they had been spying on us again. Before I could scowl them how highly wrong it was to spy , Marti came down the stairs , a big grin plastered on her face.

"Does that mean you aren't upset because Casey is pregnant ?".

"Nope Smarti it just means that there are soon going to be more of us living under this roof , or maybe by that time we have found a new house".

"Yes, Casey do you know what it's going to be ? " Marti asked, jumping up and down, then before Casey even had the time to answer.

"It doesn't matter I am going to tell Jayden and Ashley, and off she was". I think now it was official, my family was Crazy. I looked over to Ed and Lizz, he had his arm around her waist. They were both smiling. Then Edwin's eyes began to lit up.

" I got one good idea, how about we invest in the unborn child, I can take bets about what it's going to be. That would be great. We are going to be rich in no time". I didn't have time to say anything because Lizzy already took matters into her own hands. She smacked his head telling him off.

"You won't do that, it's irresponsible. You are not betting anything on anyone of the kids". What was it with these McDonald's , they all seemed to be faster than I was.

"But Lizz, babe, don't you see the potential in it? It would be irresponsible to not make bets". The next thing we saw was Lizzy pulling Edwin upstairs, by his ear. We heard small shouts of "Ouches ". Officially crazy.

After everything was cleaned up I took matters into my own hand and called Mr. Justo.

"Hello, this is the secretary of Mr. Justo speaking, What can I do for you?".

"Hello, my name is Derek Venturi and I am a former client from Mr. Justo. If it is possible could I talk to him ?".

"I am going to ask him and put you through if he has time " Now there was this music playing, that always plays when you have to wait. Two minutes later MR. Justo was on the phone.

"Mr. Venturi , how nice to hear from you. What can I do for you ?".

"Mr. Justo I am calling because of the Letter you sent us, somebody broke into our house and stole the letter, I wanted to know if it was possible that you sent us another exemplar".

"Which letter ?". He asked.

" The one where you told us that the hearing was canceled because Nora and George canceled it, for now". I stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about. The hearing was never canceled and is still on June 7th". As I heard that I was more than just a little confused.

"But we got this letter". I started .

"Mr. Venturi I have a client I have to speak to so, maybe you can sent me the letter and I will see what this is all about, I will phone you as soon as I find something out".

"But the letter was stolen".

"Then there is nothing I can do.".

"Thank you for your time , have a nice day". With that I hung up. This was interesting, if he didn't ever sent a letter , then who did ? I had to sent Mr. Justo the letter but how would I do that if it was stolen ? I tried to think that maybe it wasn't stolen but just put somewhere , where we couldn't find it ? No that was ridicules, Casey would have found it by now. What to do, What to do ?. I was pondering over these thought till suddenly an idea came to my mind. Denis, he would have the letter, at least we faxed it to him. But it still didn't answer who sent us the letter.

Rubbing my head in frustration I went upstairs to Casey, whom was currently putting the twins back to bed.

"Case, we need to talk". She looked at me questioningly and motioned for me to go on.

" I talked to Mr. Justo and he said he never sent us a letter, apparently the hearing is still set and it was never canceled".

"But then who sent us the letter ?, I mean Mr. Justo singed it and all.". I nodded, I was just as confused as her.

"We should visit your father tomorrow and ask him, if he still has the faxed letter, maybe he remembers".

"Yeah we should do that. Coming to think of it, who would be the only person being able to fake a letter, more importantly who would be the only one having a benefit of it ? Or more precisely , to whom would it be of advantage if we didn't appear to the hearing ? Who would get the custody? ". It took me a few moments to realize what she was implying but then it dawned.

"George ".

"Exactly".

"Then the burglary was just a set up, he wanted to destroy all the evidence. Do you think he would go so far ?" I asked, I knew my dad hated me but would he really go that far ?.

"I don't know but he is the only person I can think off and Nora is in it too, probably". Casey was right, in a weird way it all make sense.

"Let's go to the hospital tomorrow and see what we can find out".

"right". Casey said in agreement.

The door bell rang and a few minutes later we heard Marti yell.

"Casey, Derek, Doreen's here".

Casey raised an eyebrow at me, I shrugged my shoulders, I don't know why she was here either. We went downstairs , to find Doreen with bags of food,in her hand and another , rather beautiful woman, besides her.

"Derek, Casey, Hey, sorry for just popping in but I thought we should celebrate your victory and I brought my Girlfriend with me, I hope you don't mind, this is Amber". Doreen explained. I looked at Amber, she was pretty, a good 5 feet and 9 inches tall, long black hair, blue eyes.

"Uhm Hi ". She said shyly. The totally opposite of Marti.

"Wow you are gorgeous". Marti blurted out. Amber blushed and Doreen just laughed it off.

"Yeah hun , she is, but she is already taken ". Doreen told Marti and winked at her. We introduced ourselves and set the table for dinner, in the bags of Doreen was Chinese food. The rest of the evening was rather funny, we had good moments. Casey seemed to befriend with Doreen more. I think it's because Casey now knows that Doreen already had a girlfriend and I don't know, maybe before she thought Doreen might make a move on her. The thought of it wasn't so funny, somehow it made me jealous even though I knew Casey wasn't a lesbian. The kids were already in bed, so it was just the four of us.

I looked over at Casey at that moment, she was talking to Amber and Doreen, something about how awful it is to have her period in summer , I don't know what they were on about but it didn't matter. I overheard something about eating olives with Vanilla ice cream, hearing this made my stomach turn and it seemed that not only my was turning. Casey was turning a little too pale for my liking.

"Case, you alright ?".

"Derek? I think I might..." the rest was cut off as she rushed into the bathroom and we heard her throw up. Of course I was with her in seconds, rubbing her back to calm her. Yep and the sickness begins, this muss suck. She finished soon.

"Everything Ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"I guess".

"Aren't you supposed to get sick, like in the morning ?". I asked.

"That's called morning sickness and Derek I had it for the past two weeks, but every time someone mentions ... mentions...". She didn't say the rest off the sentence.

"What ? Olives with...". Casey was back to throwing up.

"Oh". Then Doreen was behind me with a bucket of water and a wash cloth.

"Derek, you sly guy. Why didn't you tell me that Casey was pregnant ? ". I was speechless, how did she know that ?.

"Don't be dumb, I still know when I was little and my mom was pregnant with my brother , she threw up every time I mentioned Olives ". And there goes Casey again.

"Oh, I am sorry dear, I didn't mean for that to happen, here let me help you, I know what calms your stomach, first let us get you cleaned up". We did that, Casey brushed her teeth and after that we put her to bed.

"Here put that on you stomach that helps". She put a warm wash cloth on her stomach.

"We will leave now but you let yourself be served from Derek. Goodbye and sleep well " Doreen said that and I walked her downstairs. While Doreen and I were upstairs and helping Casey, Amber had cleaned everything.

"Amber, honey, Come on let's go, I'll tell you what happened later. Night Derek, we have to repeat that again. Now go and help Casey feel better ". She winked at me and off they were. Really Doreen was one of a kind.

**Are there any major mistakes ? If yeah please tell me so I can correct them ;D**

**So another Chapter done, Sorry that it took me so long but school started again on monday and let be tell you it SUCKS.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of it :)**

**Thanks to : **

**SballLuvr5 Sorry again for taking so long, Thank you !**

**TheDutch Thanks and yeah slowly everything makes sense :D**

**BlackMidnight1 Thank you soo much I enjoy talking to ya really much ;D**

**Brandonha Yeah me and geography doesn't fit together lol :D Thanks :)**

**princetongirl Sorry it took me so long :) Thanks **


	21. Things are looking better

**Chapter 20 Things are looking better**

**Hey guys this is a short chapter and I am apologizing for taking so extremly long, enjoy reading and I hope you guys will like this chapter as well.**

Derek's POV

The next 3 weeks passed in a blur. We visited Denis almost everyday and he was almost the old one again, sure he still had a few memory gaps but other than that he was fine again. He even was released from hospital and home again. Things were pretty much back to normal at home as well. Except for the fact that the hearing was still on and we haven't figured out who sent the letter, even though we suspected it to be Nora and George or at least they have something to do with it. We asked Denis if he still had the copy of the letter and fortunately he did. We faxed it over to Mr. Justo and we gave the copy from Denis to the Police. That was a few days ago. Mr. Justo assured us that whoever did this would get at least 2 years for falsifying a document. All we had to do now was finding a way of proving that it indeed had something to do with George and Nora.

Lizzy, Ed and Marti were helping Raven with Decorations. Her Family was coming over and she wanted everything to be perfect. Of course Casey wanted to help too but she was too busy throwing up all the time. It was beginning to scare me a little, because last time she was pregnant she wasn't as bad. Right now she was in bed while I was making myself something to eat. It's still hard to believe that Casey is pregnant again, it's so overwhelming being a father of twins and now another one is on the way. Just then I smelled something nasty, looking down, I knew what it was.

"Ah shit shit shit shit shit", I cursed, taking my burnt Pancakes from the stove and dumping them in the bin.

"I can't even leave you alone to make yourself something to eat". I heard Casey say behind me. I turned around and looked at her, she still was a little pale and looked sick.

"You should be in bed and get some rest". I stated to which she gave me an amused laugh.

"And leave you all by yourself ? You can't even prepare something to eat for you, what will the kids do ?".

"Hey I too can prepare eatable food, this is just a one time thing, I wasn't paying attention. It won't happen again". I said in my defense, She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok so maybe it does happen again but that doesn't change the fact that I am a good cook". She went to the pan and raised it, showing all the black spots that were over from my attempt to make pancakes.

"I can see that".Damn she had me there. She started to wash the pan.

"What are you doing ?". I asked.

"Well what does it look like ? I am washing and after that I am preparing Breakfast".

"But I can make that , you are supposed to lie in bed and get well again".

"Derek, I won't die from making Pancakes, besides I can't stay in bed 24/7" She had a point there. She placed her hand on my cheek and gently stroked it.

"You worry too much". And that was the end of the discussion. She made breakfast and it tasted fantastic, as usual. I was surprised and happy that she did keep the food in her stomach for the first time since 3 days. Color was also returning to her face. I gave her a quick kiss.

"what was that for ?". She asked,

"For being you" I replied with a smile on my face. The phone rang.

"Hello, Mr. Venturi ? " I heard Mr. Justo say as I answered the phone.

"Yes, what can I do for you ?" I asked.

"After you sent us the Copy of the letter I managed to get a search warrant and we searched the house of Nora McDonald and George Venturi, we found the original letter there and fingerprints from them on it, also they matched the fingerprints we found in your apartment. There is a hearing next Monday so we please wish your appearance and that from Edwin, Marti V. and Lizzy M. . Also there was a witness , witnessing George V. hitting Denis M. with a car, . This can be a great advantage for you concerning the Custody, please appear here on Monday at 9 am, that's all". I proceeded to let the information sink in before I managed to reply.

"Yes, of course thank you". Then there was a beeping sound, he had put the phone down. I couldn't believe it, 'Casey wouldn't be happy when she heard that George was driving the car that nearly killed Denis.

"Derek, who was that ?". I heard Casey's soft voice behind me. It took me about 10 minutes to explain everything to her, but as soon as she heard the part with Denis she flipped.

"George did what ? That ...that stupid ...If I get my fingers on him he will regret what he did. ". It took me quite some while to calm her down , I was afraid that she would rip George apart on Monday as soon as she saw him, not that I really cared but it might effect the custody so I better keep her away from George. I was brought back from my thoughts as I heard a loud slam. I looked up to see that Casey has smashed a few dishes.

"Ah god damn it, why does this all have to happen". She cursed, picking up the shards.

"Ouch!" She winced, pulling back her finger, blood dropping from it. I quickly went over to her.

"Case, C'mere, let me see". I inspected her finger , the cut wasn't too deep but bleeding a lot. Going over to the sink I let water wash over it. After washing it I went over to the cupboard to get a plaster, I vetted her finger and looked up at her. She had been quiet the whole time, which made me suspicious. She was looking to the ground with her bangs covering her face.

"Case?". Slowly she looked up at me. Big round tears were escaping her eyes.

"No, no no no no , Come on Casey, the cut isn't that bad, here look it isn't even bleeding through...see?". I took her hand, holding it so she would be able to see. I shouldn't have done that because now she started sobbing. I hated it when she was crying , have I mentioned that before?

"Casey ... hey... stop with the waterworks...".

"I've had enough... I am so fed up with this...everything". Casey said, cutting me off. She glared at me, which made me gulp. But at least the tears stopped.

"Why can't they just leave us the fuck alone, is it really that wrong of us to love each other ? This is all their fault, if they hadn't married then we would have never met and ...then ...then ...then". Her knees buckled and I caught her just before they gave in, hugging her tight. I didn't like the way she was thinking right now, nor what she was saying. I felt her arms sneak around me and holding onto me. I also felt her tears wetting my shirt, so much for the tears having stopped.

"Casey, do you uhh... really think that way?". I asked uneasily. She shook her head. No.

"No... I love you but why don't they let us be happy ? What is so wrong about us ?". She asked me. I have asked myself this questions too but I didn't know the answer.

"I don't know ... I don't know". I replied pulling her a little closer. Her sobs calmed down and her tears stopped .

"Derek ? " She looked up from my chest, her eyes glistering.

"Yes?".

"I am hungry". I had expected a lot but not that, here I was calming her and after all that she says to me that she was hungry ? What was I supposed to do with her. One day she was going to drive me insane, if she hadn't already.

"What ? It's your kid growing in me , it's only normal that I am hungry". She defended herself because I must have looked at her in disbelieve. She was angry now, I remembered what it was now, mood swings. Damn and I had to life with that for the next few month, Why me ?.

01234567899876543210

**Day of Court, 2nd Time, this time for Custody.**

Derek's POV

We were all there, Abby , Denis, Lizzy , Edwin, Marti,The Twins, Sam, Emily, Doreen, Amber, Raven, Colin even Chad, the whole lot. I was pretty nervous right now , I knew we should win but still I had my doubts. Casey was the same as me. On the way she was freaking out a lot.

MR. Ricks , the clerk that was also at the last hearing, entered with Mr. Justo following behind. We all stood up.

"We are all gathered here to judge over the Case ,concerning the Custody of Lizzy McDonald, Edwin and Marti Venturi. Mr. Justo will judge over the situation, you all will refer to him as your Honor". Almost exactly as last time, only now, George wasn't here yet. Nora was sitting alone , she hasn't looked up yet. We all sat back down again. Denis seemed to be as surprised as me that George hasn't shown up yet.

"Things have changed in the past few month as I can see". Mr. Justo said, looking at Casey, or lets say her stomach. Casey blushed a little. "Congratulations Miss McDonald". He added.

"Thank you, your Honor". She replied weakly.

"New things have come to complicate this Case, You probably are wondering why Mr. Venturi isn't here. He has been arrested for purposely colliding with Dennis McDonald, trying to harm and kill him in the process. Also there is evidence that George V. and Nora M. have falsified a document , sent it to Derek V. and Casey M. , which said that the hearing was canceled. George V and Nora M. broke into the apartment from Derek V. and Casey M. and stole the letter in hope of destroying the evidence , unfortunately for them we found out about it and found the stolen letter in the house of Nora and George, also we found their fingerprints on it. George V. will tell his version of the story later. " Mr. Justo finished his little speech. By the tone in his voice I had a feeling that we were going to win this with not too much effort.

Nora was asked several questions and why she did , What she did and What surprised me was that she wasn't even trying to deny it. She made the impression as if she was tired of all this and wanted it to end as soon as possible.

" It's true that we broke into the house but I didn't know that George would go so far and hurt other people. If I knew I would have tried to stop him. All I wanted was the custody of Lizzy, Edwin and Marti that's all and I thought George wanted it as well but I really had no idea of what he would do to Denis. We just wrote the letter in hope that Casey and Derek wouldn't turn up and therefore we would automatically get the custody, If I had known I would have stopped him I ...I ". She broke of, a sob escaping her. Right now I pitied her , funny but I think that's what she wanted, to be pitied. Maybe the judge wouldn't punish her so hard if she kept this up. Looking over to Casey I saw that she too was thinking something along the same lines as me.

"We were all happy before Casey and Derek found out they had romantic feelings for each other, it's all their fault in the end". As Nora said this I felt Casey stiffen besides me, I was sure she wanted to give a comeback to that, but fortunately she kept it to herself.

"You think its right what you did ?". Mr. Ricks asked.

"Partly yes because it's all their fault, if it weren't for them everything would be fine and we all would be happy". This time Casey didn't keep quiet.

"How dare you ? It's not our fault it's yours, if you would just have let us be then we wouldn't be sitting here , but instead you almost killed Dad, the nerve of you, as my mother you should understand how I feel and not judge me , let me tell you this you failed as a mother and as a wife you...".

"Ms McDonald I have to ask you to be quiet. Or else you will have to wait outside". Mr. Justo said. Casey sat down again, angry as hell. Now Nora started.

"How dare I ? You have failed as a daughter you wanna know what ? I never wanted you if it weren't for your father I would have had an abortion because all you are is a mistake that should have never happened., you...".

"Mrs McDonald you are also not allowed to speak ,if not asked". I looked over to Casey to make sure she was ok but I saw that she was not, no wonder, who would be if your own mother said that you were a mistake ,to your face. I didn't care what Mr. Justo said , I would not let anyone hurt Casey like that. Denis seemed to think the same because we started shouting and yelling at Nora at the same time.

" Enough!" Mr. Justo yelled slamming his gavel on the desk.

"This is my court room and I won't allow this nonsense to go on any longer". We calmed down again, I took Casey's hand in mine, hoping to ease the pain. Just then the door opened and two police man escorted George to the front, he sent us both a death glare. After he changed seats with Nora Mr. Justo started to speak.

"Since you already admitted that you were the one driving the car that hit Denis M. you might as well tell us why you did it".

"You need to ask ? Look at the two, they are just sick, it's incest they are brother and sister, their lives are ruined and now they are ruining Edwin's , Lizzy's and Marti's lives. And since you are allowing it I had to take matters into my own hands. The two of them are just screwed and never will achieve anything in life, just look at them , they are nothing but mistakes the both of them". George yelled, struggling to break free, the police officers had to keep him back. I thought that I couldn't hate him more but that was a mistake.

"Look at that bitch , she is pregnant again , mother again at 18 , that just tells you what she will achieve in life. She probably got them while whoring through to...".

"ENOUGH ! " Mr. Justo once again used his gavel to bring silence over us.

"May I remind you MR. Venturi that it is you that is defendant for mayhem on Denis Venturi, housebreaking , faking a letter and several other crimes. Such much is sure you will go to jail and the custody will go to Denis McDonald and Abby Venturi. The only reason you are here is for me to decide how long you will go to jail, the same is for you wife". Justo exclaimed, I can't even begin to describe how happy I was to hear that the custody would go to Abby and Denis.

"What ? How stupid can you get ? You are calling yourself a judge, giving the kids into the hands of this screwed up people ? Are you nuts ?". George shouted ,angrily.

"My decision is Final. Your sentence is a Lifelong in jail without getting probation. As for Nora M. you are going to prison for 15 years without probation. Officer, lead them away, that is my decision.", Justo hit the gavel one last time. Of course George and Nora were both complaining and threatening us that they would come out some day and find us, make our lives a living hell. I have to say that I didn't care at the moment.

As soon as they were gone I heard all of our friends shout and yell how happy they were that this was finally over. I looked around and saw Lizzy and Edwin hug, Marti crying happy tears, Sam and Emily dance , Raven , Colin and Chad hugging as well and Abby and Denis were hugging but not a friendly hug I could tell, who knows maybe they found a liking in each other, as Casey nudged me I saw that she thought the exact same thing as me.

"It's over, It's finally over" Casey whispered, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Yes, finally". I agreed , kissing the side over her head.

"Smerek, Casey, you did it". Marti screamed while running over to us, just to be caught in Casey's arms and being hugged.

"Casey, I ...can't...breath". Smarti stated, to which Casey loosened her grip.

"Oh sorry Marti". Casey apologized. I looked over to Mr. Justo and if I was not mistaking I could see him give me thumbs up and a small smile before turning back to his serious self. I nodded my head as he stood and left. Today was one of the best days of my life I could tell.

**So I apologize a thousand timer for taking so long with this chapter but I had a lot of work and school work to do so I never had the time to update sooner. Please forgive me !! Begging on her knees Lol**

**Anyway I am thinking about writing a third part to this story where Casey and Derek have to handle life with their kids in their teens , what do you think ? Should I do that or not ? Tell me if you would like another LWD Story from me :D And also tell me if you don't want that.**

**Well anyway I hope you guys liked it and there is only one chapter left, yep you are right it's their wedding. If you have any suggestions as what you want to write me in my next chapter then feel free to tell me :D Like always I love ya guys and thanks for all these great updates.**

**Thanks to:**

**CheecaRose I can't say that I updated soon and I gotta tell you that I am terribly sorry ;( Thanks for the review :)**

**princetongirl It's the same here it took quite some time and I hope that I didn't take too much time but like I said I had a lot of work to do. Thank you ;D**

**7thheaven4evr Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Thanks so much :D **

**sballLuvr5 Yep I somehow managed to make George and Nora the bad ones in this fic but someone had to be. Thanks :D **

**aquagurl007 I am honored a lot to hear that and am even more sorry for taking so long this time. :( Hope you can forgive me and thank you too a lot. **

**TheDutch Lol yeah you will hear a bit about her being pregnant in the next and last chapter for now :D Thank ou for reviewing :D **

**Star Moonlight Blossom It took me sooo long to update please don't be angry :) Hope you liked this chapie and I am happy that you like the last one )Thank you -D **


	22. The big Wedding

Chapter 22 The Big Wedding

**Read and enjoy :D This is the last Chapter and I hope you all like it.**

DEREK'S POV

This was it, this was finally it, the day of my Wedding. I can't begin to describe how I feel. Scrap that, words can't describe how I feel. I wanted to run away and hide. That's how nervous I was right now but also I was excited, happy, overwhelmed, glad, scared. That all and more. The worst thing was that it hadn't even begun. I stood in front with the Priest, waiting patiently for my wife to be.

I looked through the ranks, seeing all my friends , Sam, Emily , Raven, Colin, Doreen, Amber , Chad, heck even my Coach and my Hockey team mates were here. Then there was my Family, Edwin, Lizzy, Marti, Jayden, Ashley , Abby . All in all it wasn't too big and that was fine with me.

I knew I would be the happiest man in the world as soon as this was over, speaking of it being over , Denis was on his way getting Casey. Just thinking about her made me sweat again. She was 5 months pregnant now. Her mood swings were even worse than the last time she was pregnant. I had to chuckle as I thought back to last week. We had everything planned and she was reading breaking dawn, the fourth part of twilight. I'll tell you she is addicted to this books..

**FLASHBACK**

_Today was the last day we spent with Planning, it was evening and finally they all had left. The kids were all sound asleep and as far as I knew Casey was in our bedroom reading her book, breaking dawn, that was published just a day ago. She hadn't stopped reading ever since, that is except for sleep and something to eat. It was like she was addicted to the book, women I would never quite understand them._

_Deciding it was bed time I went to our bedroom to find Casey on the bed crying, the book beside her._

"_Casey?". I asked carefully. Upon hearing her name she looked at me. I cringed at the sight, although I had seen her crying a lot of times, because her hormones were playing crazy , I still hated it._

"_Why Derek, Why ? ". I didn't know what she was upset about but I assumed it to be something she had read._

"_Edward wants Bella to abort their baby, how can he be so heartless? ". I was about to answer but she went on._

"_Sure Edward has no heart, since he is already dead, because he is a vampire but that doesn't make it better. I mean he has a point Bella is dieing because the Baby is killing her but not intentionally, can't he understand that Bella loves the baby ? ". A fresh wave of tears was running down her cheeks._

"_But it's worse I can somehow understand him, he doesn't want his wife to die. I wouldn't want you to die either, I couldn't live with that. Could you live without me ?". She asked looking at me. I asked without hesitation._

"_No, of course I can't. I love you too much to lose you". Suddenly the tears stopped and her face turned to stone, her eyes were mere slits, now she was _angry.

"_And you want to know what Edward did ? !" She asked me with a voice as cold as ice, I didn't really want to know what Edward did but I knew better than to disagree with her._

"_He said to Jacob to talk to Bella and talk her into an abortion and that if she wanted kids so much she could have them with Jacob, is Edward totally insane ? How can he even make such an_ _request ? Bella loves him and has proven it several times and he still thinks about leaving her in some way" She looked at me now, her stare made me freeze._

"_Derek?"._

"_Y...es Yes? " I stuttered._

"_I am a pain in the neck aren't I ? God you must be so fed up with me, do you even still want to marry me ?". I was about to answer her._

"_NO?! Don't answer me I already know the answer, you don't am I right ? Of course I am , I am so stupid, you must hate me...". Before she could go any further I placed my lips upon hers. After I pulled away I used my finger to make sure she doesn't ramble on._

"_You won't get rid of me and I love you just the way you are "._

**End Flashback**

I looked towards Edwin, who gave me a reassuring smile and thumbs up. I managed a half smile back. Then all of a sudden the wedding march started, I looked towards the entrance and was greeted with Denis? He almost ran towards me.

As he reached me all I could say was.

"I feel honored Denis but I thought I was here to marry your daughter, speaking of which where is she ? ". Denis leaned forward and whispered.

"She locked herself in her room , she doesn't want to come out, I think this are Wedding jitters but I can't get her out so it would be best if you would try to talk to her since you are her soon to be husband": I nodded and off I was, while he tried to explain to everyone else what was up.

I already heard her sobbing as I was in front of her door.

"Casey, Case honey open the door please". I tried.

"No go away Derek. I won't come out".

"Casey, it's our Wedding ,why won't you come out ? ".

"Because I look horrible, I am so fat I look like an Elephant , I can't go out there". It was our Wedding and she wasn't coming out because she said she looked fat.

"You listen and listen Carefully, Casey McDonald, I won't let you stay in there and let you ruin what's supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives, so you better open the door before I break it". I managed to say , keeping the nervousness and fear out of my voice.

I heard a clicking sound and the door opened a bit. I pressed against it and as soon as I looked inside I saw Casey, she was even more beautiful than I imagined.

"Ahhh Derek turn around it's bad luck if you see the bride before the Wedding". I heard what she said but my mind didn't register it. I was too awestruck .

"Derek ?". She asked.

"You look absolutely beautiful". She blushed, then sighed.

"You never cared about rules anyway.", I wanted to tell her that I love her but my mom stormed in.

"DEREK what are you doing , get out now! It's bad luck to see the bride before the Wedding, Oh dear Casey I will fix you ,give me a minute". My mom said, ushering me out.

I was in front again and even more nervous then before, if that was possible. I still had the chance to run away and I even considered it but before I had the chance to do so the wedding march began and as I looked up I saw non other than Casey, being guided towards me by her farther. I couldn't keep my eyes of her, she was so utterly beautiful. As soon as she reached me the priest began to speak.

"**Marriage is the celebration of one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and we all wish to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Derek V. and Casey M. in marriage."**

"**Who gives this woman to be married today?**" Denis answered "I do"

"**As we join together Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald in this marriage, let us search our hearts for the wisdom of this covenant, which has from ancient times been expressed with those ideas that come from the heart. Ideas like love, loyalty, trust, fidelity, and forgiveness. Let us also decide to share our knowledge of these things with them as they start this journey together. **

**Derek and Casey, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. **

**Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. **

**Into this holy estate these two people come now to be joined together.**

**If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully married, speak now or forever hold your peace! " **That was the first time now that the Priest stopped talking and waited for someone to object, but fortunately no one did. Then he went on.

"**This two People have decided to have their own individualized vows".** After he said that I knew it was my turn. I took Casey's hand in mine , looking her in the eye , saying.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Casey McDonald, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end" My voice cracked a little at the end, it was so thick with emotion. Casey already had tears in her eyes and I felt my own coming but not falling.

"Derek Venturi, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this, And it shall be yours long after this,I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, Hand in hand and heart in heart. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life.". As Casey finished I could fell the tears running freely down my face now.

Now the priest started talking again.

"**Derek Venturi, do you take Casey McDonald to be your Wife? **"I do"

**Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?** "I do"

**Casey McDonald, do you take Derek Venturi to be your Husband? "**I do"

**Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?** "I do"

"**Will you please face each other and join hands**" We did as we were told.

**Derek, will you repeat after me? The ring (Bride's for Groom) **

**"I, Derek Venturi, take thee, Casey McDonald to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow and I promise my love to you." **

**"Casey McDonald, wear this ring as a symbol of my never ending commitment and devotion. As it encircles your finger this day, let it be a reminder that my love encircles our lives together forever." **

**"I vow to be the sun on your rainiest days, the supporter of your hopes and dreams, the father of your children, and your life long friend and companion." **

**Casey McDonald, will you repeat after me? The ring (Groom's for Bride) **

**"I, Casey McDonald, take thee Derek Venturi, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you." **

**"Derek Venturi, wear this ring as a symbol of my never ending commitment and devotion. As it encircles your finger this day, let it be a reminder that my love encircles our lives together forever" **

**"I vow to be the sun on your rainiest days, the supporter of your hopes and dreams, the mother of your children, and your life long friend and companion." **

"**Derek and Casey as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another."**

"**Derek and Casey , in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, in accordance with the law of Connecticut and by virtue of the authority vested in me by the law of Connecticut**, "

**I do now pronounce you Husband and Wife." **

**Congratulations, you may kiss your bride**." And that's exactly what I did, I kissed her with all I had and she kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. As we released each other we looked up to see our friends and Family applauding and crying , this was definitely one of the happiest days of my life.

And they lived happily ever after...oh wait that is until their Children reached heir teenage years and hell breaks lose, but that is another story, for me to tell and maybe for you to read :D

THE END

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed to this story :D I hope you liked this chapter and review one last time . **

**Do you want there to be a third part to this ? **

**I wanted to update his chapter yesterday but made trouble and didn't let me. **

**Thanks to :**

**sballLuvr5**

**BlackMidnight1**

**collsmith**

**rocknflorida4lif**

**7thheaven4evr**

**Brandonha**

**Star Moonlight Blossom**

**TheDutch**

**aquagurl007**

**princetongirl**

**CheecaRose**

**music-is-life94**

**lolwitme28**

**purplechild**

**Dasey.x.Gurl**

**TeddyBearsRule**

**darkangel6306**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**

**fanficrulez**

**xOxEveryDayofarelivesxOx818**

**SmiiLEY4**

**iloveme5895**

**Twilight Vampire Angel**

**DaniMarie92**

**pheonix5600**

**Blue-Eyed Chica**

**sernity1806**

**My-Edward-1992**

**I thank all of you for reviewing and reading this , it really encouraged me to write more and I apologize for sometimes taking so long to update :D Thanks to all of you :)**

**I love you guys :D Thank you **


	23. Authores note

Hey hey I know I made you all wait pretty long but I hope you will still continue reading my story.

Happy new Years you all and I just wanted to let you know that the third part is up, it's called **Dasey happily ever after..... Yeah Dream on !!**


End file.
